One Piece: Separated
by Malchior The Draco
Summary: So far in the last few battles, they took on and beaten their enemies, together. But the question is can they do it Separated? Only time can tell. Sidenote; You might know if you read kilnorc's One Piece: Dead or Alive.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

_Mini-Story: The island of Yama set there as her people was busy fixing their building, with Orez passing nails and hammers to the army of Steves._

**Prologue: And It was Such a Good Day...**

* * *

Draco lean against his favorite place on the ship, his sakura tree, grin as he was enjoying the sun, sipping on a bottle of cool cola. He was wearing his shades, white muscle shirt, black slacks, and a pair saddles, which he pick up at Incultahana, he put down his drank and look over his shoulder.

He find Jean roll in a ball against Rae, who was reading a book, with Gar leaning against her, snoring away, from a long, hard day of working on Jessie's weapon. Draco grin lightly as he glance over to the side finding Roy and Ken, the two most likely member of the crew, who don't really get a long, setting on the railing, fishing for the next meal for the crew.

He then glance in front of him, finding his sister, Karai, on the steps, sleeping, while her boyfriend, Harry, was steering _The Azarath_, to the next stop, Imay. He smile as he lean back at the tree, know Jessie was in the kitchen, who was busy clean the dishes, and Kardra was in her office, either studying her new books, or just taking it easy.

They been sailing for about two day in a half and sad, their were barely half way to the Prehistoric Island, thanks to bad weather. But this didn't bring the crew down, cause they needed some down time from fighting a swordsman with a sword the cover in flames, a giant spitting dinosaurman, who breath flames, to a demonic god, who seem to control time, space and fire.

_I hope the next dumbass I face, doesn't have to used flames in the fight._, Draco thought as he got up and begin to walk toward his room, think about the bounty raise he might be getting, thanks to the last couple of battles, and wonder how it would change the faith of his crew, but slowly go back to sleep.

_-somewhere close by-_

Here we join a marine vessel that's a half an hour away, from the pirate ship, with the marine cleaning the deck, or keep the cannons prime, getting ready to attack.

"Captain, on deck.", shouted one of the marine, as Rear-Admiral Wade Willson walk on deck, watch his crew, working head, and start to walk toward the railing, pulling out his compare telescopes, take a look. "Their you are lizard boy.", Wade said under his breath as he find _The Azarath_, which an evil smirk, while he rubbed his eye patch, then turn around to find Jason "Red Mark" Todd with his hands behind his back, "What is it Todd?"

"The new wanted posters are here.", the masked man said as he hold the small stuck of new poster, "I think you be surprise to see a couple of them have raise, including a few new one."

"Monkey D. Luffy, 100,000,000 Beli; Roronoa Zoro, 60,000,000 Beli. Let's keep our eyes out for those two.", he said as he glance through the wanted posters, "Also let's keep an eyes for the Axehead pirates."

"Why?", the masked man ask as he begin to write notebook.

"Cause all together, their bounties come pretty close to 400,000,000 Beli.", he answer as he keep flipping through the poster, finding nothing really interest in the stack, but that change as he found a certain bounty poster, who eyes widen and narrow, then look at Jason, "Is this true?"

"Is it?"

"What the hell happen during that stupid side trip?", the Rear Admiral said as he staring at the poster.

"It's start with Captain Hina.", Jason answer as he slightly blush under his mask, cause he was a big fan of Hina. The way she fights. The way she used her powers. The way she look down on people that's fall for her beauty. He love everything about her and dreams of a day to be shackles by her and force to do anything she wants.

"What did Black Cage do, fan boy?", Wade said with a big sigh, after he slap the mask man a side the head.

This cause Jason Todd to snapped out of him and shake his head, "Well, what I understand it, she found information after picking up a group of Saniesei, including their leader, Cornello."

"She trust words of that moron?", the one eye man ask as he raise a brow.

"No.", the masked man said as he shut his eyes, "But she does believe other, including a married couple, who told her in great detail of who they fight on and off Ketsuekifiore."

"I see..", Wade said as he look at the wanted poster and go through the rest, "Look like he pick a interest group. And good taste in girls", he whistle as he hand Todd the poster and turn around, "Put them on my desk and tell everyone to get ready for battle."

"Yes sir, Rear Admiral Willson, sir", He replied as he turn around, beginning to laugh as he move away from him.

Wade grin as he like hearing rank and name, then pulled out his telescope, look at the pirate ship as it move closer and closer to them, "Here I come, Lizard boy."

_-back with The Azarath-_

Draco's eyes snap open and growl to himself, as he quickly get up from his spot and smell the air around him. He then begin to climb the stair to the back of the ship and came to a stop, finding a weird ship that was moving closer toward the ship.

"This can't be good.", he mutter as he turn around and with great speed, he move toward the navigator. "Harry, give me a telescope.", he order, while Harry grab and hand him the tool.

"Thanks.", Draco said as he quickly move and climb the mast of the ship, then stop as he look through it, then he blink and jump down to the deck, "Guys...I hate to break it to you,", everyone look at the pirate captain, "But we're going to have company soon."

"An enemy ship?", Roy ask as he glance to the side, after Ken quickly jump back and run to get his guns, trying to see it, but all he could see is a little dot

"Yes.", Draco answer as he took a deep breath and take out his shades, as Jessie and Kardra came out of their rooms, seeing what's going on.

"Pirates?", Karai ask with a yawn, from just waking up.

"No.", Draco answer as he put on his shades as beads of sweat form on his forehead, "Marines."

"What's the matter?", Harry ask as he keep the ship straying, "It's just a group of mairnes."

"Yeah.", Kardra said as she look down at Malchior, "And odds are their just weak."

"While you're wrong.", Draco said as he glare at her, "These guys ain't just you're run of the mill Marines."

"You sound like you know them.", Jessie said as she wish her weapon was fixed already, but she'll have to make do in what she have, the problem is, she doesn't have another staff. Just a metal fan Draco give to her a few weeks ago, which sadly, she have no clue how to used it in a fight.

"I do.", Draco said as he look at the down and rubbed the back of his head, "Those marine are on _The Stringray_.", he sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, "Which mean their part of _his_ crew."

"_His crew_?", Rae ask as she look up from her book, "Who is he?"

The pirate captain look at the violet blue hair girl with Gar still sleeping away, "He is Rear Admiral Wade Willson...", he took a deep sigh, while he wiped his sweat away, "And he's my personal gay stalker."

* * *

**Malchior**: And we're going to stop here. -he said after he sipping a Dr. Pepper, laying on a towel that set on a beach, with a computer setting nearby-

Jack: Hey, boss. -he said as he landed on his shoulder- I don't think the beach is good place to put up you're new office on a beach.

**Malchior**: Why is that? -he ask before taking another sip, only to get a volleyball hit his head, then hit his computer, breaking the screen. This cause the author to growl and turn his head, growling as he glare at the Gar-

Gar: Hey dude, -he grin as he hold his hand up- Pass the ball.

**Malchior**: Oh...I'll pass the ball. -he growl as grab it and throw it up, then jump up as he raise his hand over his body- Dragon Shoot! -he roared as he smack the volleyball, sending it and hitting Gar's chest, sending the teen on the ground, making a lot of sand in the air- I see you're point Jack.

Jack: Yup. -he said as he glance at the bikinis, which made the author sweat dropped-

**Malchior**: Should of saw that coming. -he mutter as he shake his head and move toward his computer and begin to take it apart- While, I hope everyone enjoy the first chapter, cause all I have to say is, it's all going to go down hill from here.

Draco: Why do I hate the way he said that? -he ask as Jessie hand him a burger-

Jessie: Well...since it's coming from him, our creator...-she flip a burger on the grill- I think we're going to be screw...

Gwen: You know, you guys should read his note book when he at work. -the zoan user said as she toss them the book, which Draco flip a few pages, then his eyes widen-

Draco: Oh...We're never going to get a break, are we Mal?

**Malchior**: As long as there air in my lunges, a Dr. Pepper in my hand, and a key broad or pen and paper nearby, -he said as he turn around looking at them and dramayic pose, like he was Roy Mustang- You will never find a quite and peaceful island!

Jean: -came in holding a sign that said, "WHAT A HAM!"-

**Malchior**: No respect. -he mutter with a sigh as he put things in the box, then glance over his shoulder- Oh, You guys are still here...While, the last thing I need to say is, Read and Review. Cause it's only fair for me to read your comment, since you're read my first chapter. -grin as he bow- So, that's it for now. Later.

* * *

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Kardra: Did he said Wade Willson!**

**Draco: I wish he just let it go already.**

**Jack: While if you did that to me, I wouldn't let it go, Draco.**

**Roy: I don't know about you, but I think it's would be a good idea to come up with a plan.**

**Willson: Nice to see you, lizard boy. Where's your blades?**

**Who's that Stalker?**

**Draco: I don't need my blades to be stain with your blood, you gay ass, cyclops stalker.**


	2. Who's that Stalker?

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

_Mini-Story: The Steves finishing the villages, as Orez and Zelia walk down the street, holding hands, while the Steves keep a close watch on the two._

**The Stingray: Who's that Stalker?

* * *

**

"What?", everyone shouted on the ship as they stray at the pirate captain.

"Did I stutter?", Draco ask out loud as he blink.

"Hold on.", Kardra said as she look at everyone, the point at Draco, "Did he said Wade Willson!"

"Sadly, yeah.", Jack said as he fly over and landed on Malchior's shoulder.

"And he's you're gay stalker!", the doctor ask as she stair at him, who just nod, "Huh...I did now he was gay."

"I think it's some kind of joke.", Gar said as he look at Draco, blinking, "And it's not that funny."

"Heh...I normally call him that, just to get him piss.",Draco said as he chuckle, "But, what else would you call a guy, who put together any information on one man, just to put him in chains and take great pleasure watch him get beat with a whip?"

"He does have a point.", Roy mutter under his breath as he look at the captain, "So, what the hell did you do to him to make him like this?"

"Draco peirced his right eye.", Jack answer as he watch the look of Draco's face, which didn't change.

"And I'm glad I did it.", Draco growl as he remember the reason he did it, "I wish he just let it go already.", he said as he play with his shade, "I mean It's been about two in a half years,"

"While if you did that to me,", Jack said as he look at his captain, who just sweat dropped, "I won't let it go, Draco."

"True,", Malchior said as he rubbed the back of his head, "but you wouldn't do what that dumbass was going to do."

"What did he do?", Gar ask as he look at the two, while they the look at the pointy ear teen.

"Not importent right now.", Draco said as he growl to himself.

"Why not?"

"I hate to stop this little trip down memory lane.", Ken said as he look at _The Stringray_, as he move faster toward them, aiming a cannon at the marine ship, "But can we going to have problems in a few minutes."

"I hate to agree with Shiba,", Roy said as he and glance at the ship, "But he have a point."

"Heh...I guess infierno finally froze over."

"Shut it, Shiba!", Roy growl then he look at the captain, "I don't know about you, but I think it's would be a good idea to come up with a plan."

"Yeah...I already have a plan,":, Draco said as he close his eyes, then took a deep breath, "but I know not one of you going to like it."

"Mind sharing your plan?", Rae ask as she seem to be annoy by the fact that she is free to go back to her home, only to stop by marines.

"Alright.", Draco said as he pulled off his shades and glance at his sniper, then at his scout, "Ken and Gwen, stay on _The Azarath_ and fire on them.", he move two them, "I want you two to try to take down all their guns, slow down that ship, and take down as many marines as you can."

"Got it, Draco.". Gwen said as she walk away, getting her weapons, as Ken pulled out a lighter getting ready to fire the cannon he already armed.

"No problema, Senor Scaleybut."

"I really wish you stop calling me that.", Malchior mutter as he turn around to the other group, then point to his secondmate, "Roy, you, Harry, and Kardra will stay here to keep the marines off the ship."

"Got it.", the navigator replied as he plan to keep the ship safe and away from _The Stringray_.

"Understood, Draco.", the doctor said as she know that it's more importent for her to stay away from the battlefield, unless there's no other choice. So, she decide to walk back to her office, just to get he extre on her medic kit.

"Fine.", _The Blaze_ mutter as he put on his bandanna, while he his sister come back, carrying a barrol, fill with arrows, a small bowl, and a small bag, moving toward the back, heading toward a crate, planning to used it as a table.

"Jessie, Karai, Ayame, and Jack.", the pirate captain said as he face the three girls, "Get your gear and get ready to jump aboard the ship, when it's get close enough to us."

"Right.", the blind girl said as shegot up and walk toward her room.

"Sure thing.", thr foxgirl said as she pulled out her chain scythe from behind her, checking on the edge of the blade, making sure it ready for battle.

"But I don't have a weapon.", the cook said as she glare down at Gar, who was sweating and laughting weakly.

"Jess...What about that tessen I give you?"

"What about it?", she ask as she raise a brow, "I can't used it."

"Can't or won't?", Draco ask as Jack took off from his shoulder to get ready for the big battle.

"Both.", the cook answer as she turn around and sigh, while walking away "But I think I can get by with something in the kitchen."

"Which leave you two.", Malchior said as he move toward the Gar and Rae, while he rubbed his chin.

"Well, if we have to,", Rae said with a sigh as she slide her fingers through her violet-blue hair, "we could fight."

Draco crouch down, looking in the young woman's violet eyes, then look at Gar eyes, and said, "No. I have something else in mind."

_-at The Stringray-_

"Sir, we're going to be in fire range in three minutes.", said a marine as he walk up to Wade Willson.

"Good.", Wade said with a grin, "The second their in range fire."

"Yes sir.", the soldier said as he turn around and walk away, telling the Rear Admiral marine's order to the rest of the crew, well the one-eye man push his telescope to his face. Wade Willson look through his eye tool, watching the pirate ship, noticing a bright flame, but pay no mind to it, as he turn around, putting his teltscope away.

He find his three lieutenants, Imformant Officer, Jason 'Red Mark' Todd, Cheif Engineer, Dr. Arliss Loveless, and Master Interrogation, Idate Morino, then look at the other two which stand by the other three, Tracker, Colleen "The Inu Huntress" Macneille, and the Ship's Doctor, Dr. Kurt Faustus. All of them were ready for the on coming battle.

"As all you know,", the one eye man begin as he start to pace, "We're meeting an old friend of mine and we should put out welcome mat.", he said as he chuckle, well everyone just sweat dropped.

"Just tell us the plan, Wade.", Idate Morino said as his blades grow larger, ready to fight the pirates.

"I'll cut to the chase.", Willson sigh as he turn and face them, "Idate, you, Loveless, and Colleen will take a 2 patrol of to the pirate's ship and stop from move, and take the crew a live."

"Right.", the fishman said as he turn around with the other two follow, as a group of marine, wearing blue chest plate, over their marine's uniform follow them to the three ships, "We'll get the job down."

"Well the rest of you stay on the ship.", Wade said with an grin on his face, which was so rare to see for him.

"Are sure that's a good idea?", Dr. Faustus as he hold his triple-bladed scythe over his right shoulder, glancing at the men that was leaving the marine ship on the boats, which was lower down to the sea, "Won't it make better sense to send all of us?"

"He does have a point, Rear Admiral .", the masked man said as he glance at the doctor, then at Willson, who was still smiling.

"I understand your point and worried, Kurt.", Wade said as he slide his left hand over his eye patch, "But believe me when I say I know him better then anyone else in the marines, and staying on this ship is the best...agh", he stop in mid-sentence as he feel something hot piercing in his butt.

"What the hell?", Jason said as his eyes widen, watching Wade fall deck, as his jacket caught on fire, then watch as a couple marines dump water on him.

Willson hiss deeply as he reach behind him, still feeling a sharp pain in his ass, and pulled out a burnt stick with a feather on it, and said "An arrow?"

"Just a gift from a friend of mine.", said a voice, making everyone look to left, finding Draco, setting on the railing, wearing a smirk and shades on his face, "Oh and come a few more gifts from her.", the without warning, hundreds of fire arrows soaring at the marine ship as well as the sound of cannon being fired, hitting the right cannon, causing it to exploded.

_-Back at The Azarath-_

"Here the come", Harry mutter under his breath as he glance to the side. noticing row boats move toward them.

"It's ok.", Kardra said as with a smile, "They can't keep up with us.", she stop as she notice the navigator having trouble moving the steering wheel "Right?"

"Can't answer that right now.", Harry said as he sweating, while he fight it, then wheel become easier to move, but the ship didn't move at all.

"What going on, Harry?", Gwen ask as she stop firing arrows at the marine ship and move her attemtion to the row boats, firing more of her Sogeki Boshi at the marines.

"Something must be wrong with the rudder or the steering wheel.", the navigator said as he watch the wheel spinning around like a top, "What the hell going on?"

"I think that's I know what happen.", Ken said as he glance at the water, noticing a lot of pieces of wood, floating on the surface of the sea.

"How the hell did that happen?", Roy ask out loud and on que, a blur jump from the sea, with such force, and knock The Blaze back, while the figure landed were Roy was standing.

"Neptune Surprise.", his the figure said, showing it was a green hair, purple skin, bladed fishman, Idate Morino. He look at the pirate and said in a calm voice, "Give up and no will get hurt.", he said as he blades on his forearms shrink down.

The pirates crew look at each other then at Roy, who slowly rise up and start to laugh, pointing his guan doa at the fishman "Oh, there's going to be someone who'se going to get hurt. Enen Hou!", he shouted as he thrust his pole weapon at the Idate.

"What's going on?", Dr. Loveless ask as he glance at the zoan, who cover her ear, cause of a high pitch sound, while they set on their row boats.

"I think Idate drop the ball on this one.", She said as she watch the fishman fly back through the air and hit the water.

"Told him to wait.", the cripple man mutter as they move closer to the pirate, anmd look at the zoan user, "Shall we begin?"

"With pleaseure.", she answer with a grin, while she turn into her half breed form, while she pulled out her boomarangs, and jump on the ship, using the weapons to climb, while all the marines watch her, then glance at Dr. Loveless, as sound of gears was coming from his chair.

"Let's the fun begin.", Dr. Loveless said with a grin as his wheelchair begin to shake, while he took hold of his joystick on the armrest.

_-Back at The Stringray-_

"Nice to see you, lizard boy.", Wade Willson said as he avoid another arrow, that would of piercing his shoulder, and stomp the flame out, as most of the marines was taking care of the flames that started by the arrows. Wade Willson glare at Draco, as Dr. Faustus pulled out the rest of the arrow from the marine's rear, and glance down to the zoan's hips, noticing that he didn't have any katana with him, then ask, with a hiss of pain from the doctor work on him, "Where's your blades?"

"Where's you eye?", Draco ask as he watch the marines circle around him, pointing their weapons at him, as well as putting out the fires, and fire back at the pirate ship.

"Asshole.", Wade mutter, after the doctor finish working, and glare at the pirate captain, who not feeling any real danger, then chuckle lightly, "Look like you have quite the crew."

"Thanks.", Draco said with a light chuckle, "I sure know how to pick them."

"And that's why it's going to be much more fun, to destroy your crew,", the one eye man said as he reach in his marine jacket, then pulled out seastone handcuff, "And it's would be more fun if you could set down and watch your ship burn down."

"Yeah,", he pulled his shades off and glare at the Rear Admiral, "I don't think that's going to happen.", Draco said as he got off the railing, glancing at the marines, who follow his ever movement, point their weapons at him, "And I do believe those four we agree with me. Right?"

"You're damn right, Mal!", shouted a female voice, making a couple of the marines and Wade Willson turn their heads to find Ayame, with her chain scythe in her hands, becide her was Jessie, which she have a wooden staff leaning against her shoulder, and front of the two women, were Karai, standing there with a smile grin on her face, and a certain macaw setting on her shoulder. "We're not going to let do anything to our nakama or _The Azarath_."

"Oh...", Jason said as he rubbed his chin, then smirk under his mask, "I remember the bird, but who are you ladies suppose to be?"

"Their's Jack's Angels!", the macaw said with a smirk on his beak.

"Damn ero-bird.", Jessie mutter under her breath as she begin to think of a way to fixed him, _Either fried or roasted parrot._

"That name doesn't us at all.", Ayame mutter as she sweat dropped and glare at the bird.

"Yeah, it does.", Karai said with a smirk as she took hold of her kunai knives, while Jack was watching the marines, getting ready to attack, "I can see it fit us well."

"You can't even see, Kara!", the foxgirl shouted at the firstmate, not noticing the marine cock their guns.

Karai grin as she spin the knive, while Jack take flight, and throw them, peircing the the marines' hand, causing them drop their guns in pain, then said, "Details."

"Get them!", Wade Willson order making the marines to rush the four, while the swords and other weapons ready to attack them.

"Hasu Kaze!"

"Takamaki!"

"Macaw Gut Buster!"

"Zunou-Shougekion!", Ayame shouted as she spin her chain weight and let go, sending it toward on man, hitting him straight on the forehead, knocking him back, then froce it to swing toward three other men, hitting their jaws, breaking them on impact and knocking them down.

All these attacks, sending a couple marines flying back as the female pirates and parrot got into ready stance, waiting for the next group of marines to attack, which the did, and set flying back again or fall to the ground, hard.

"Kurt! Todd! Take care of them.", Wade said to the two marine officer, who nod and rush into battle, ready to even the odds.

"So, which one of you are Soilder A?", Draco ask out loud, then the sounds of a gun fire and swords slashing , as well as the sound of bodies hitting the deck. These noises make the one eye man turn around, just in time to see the last soldier hit the deck, and notice all his men were cover in either bruises or cuts by a swords, then look at Draco, stand their, holding two sabors. "Couldn't find Soilder A, so I decide to kick all their asses.", Draco said with a wicked grin, while he place his swords over his shoulders.

"Damn weaklings.", Wade Willson growl as he quickly grab a hold of his basket-hilted claymore, while his right hand pulled two throwing knives from his jacket, "They couldn't even hold one lil' lizard boy back.", then he throw his knives at the zoan, "Grose C. Sculpturatus!"

Draco just sigh as he wave one of the sword, knocking the out of the way, then block the besket-handle claymore, that was thrust at him, by crossing his swords, then he kick the Rear Admiral's stomach, causing the one eye man take a couple of steps back as he was gasping in pain.

"Son of a bitch!", He growl as he glare up at Draco, who does a round house kick to his head, causing him to hit the wall.

"Should of know not to talk about my mother like that.", the pirate captain mutter as he put the swords over his shoulders, watch Willson finally pulled himself out of the wall, then jump toward the zoan user.

"Sauvage Deinopidae!", Wade shouted as he thrust his basket-hilted claymore at Draco, who easy avoid it, by jumping to the side.

"Now you ask, where's my swords?", Malchior said with a grin as he jump back again, avoiding the sword that would pierce his stomach, "Well, the true is.", block the sword with the two sabres, grinning as he quickly move closer to the one eye man, and kick him in the other side, making him skidded. Willson came to a stop and glare at the pirate, who just stand there, and the zoan user said with a smirk, "I don't need my blades to be stain with your blood, you gay ass, cyclops stalker."

A vein form over the Rear Admiral's forehead, while his eyes narrow at Malchior, then rush toward him, while he roar in annry, "YOU'RE A DEADMAN, DRACO!"**

* * *

**

**Malchior: **And we'll stop right here. -he said as he set on a table, while he sipping on a lemonade-

Draco: Why? -he glare at his crater, leaning a bokken on his shoulder, planning to used it-

**Malchior**: Cause I say so. -he said as he put down his drank and turn around, and do a barrage of kicks and punches to the zoan user's body, before the wooden sword could hit him, then he stop- And I'm the boss. Any questions?

Draco: N-no.. -he answer as he lay on the floor with a huge bump on his head, While his creater hold the wooden sword on his shoulder-

**Malchior**: Good answer. -he said with a smirk and turn around as he chuckle- Anyhoo, i hope you like what started to be a great show down. I can't wait to get the next chapter started.

Jack: Then do it. -the parrot said as he landed on the wooden sword- We can't wait for three to four weeks to next chapter.

**Malchior**: I'll work on as soon as I can, Ero-bird. -he said as he shake the sword, causing the parrot to get dizzy and loose his grib, hitting the chair behind him-

Jack: I'm...okay...-he said as he got up, while his eyes swirling around, then fall back- Ok...maybe not...

**Malchior**: -chuckle some- While I hope you guys like what's happening so far, cause so far, I'm enjoying writing this chapter. -grin, then sip on his drank- On by the way, don't forget to review, cause I really want to know what you're guys think of it.

Draco: Is that it? -he said as set up, only to get knock down by a swift kick to the forehead-

**Malchior**: No. -he raise the bokken in the air and shouted- There can be only one! -then he rush the camera, slashing at it, causing the screen go black, but the bg white letter appear in the middle of the screen-

**In Memories of Soldier A**

Who ever he is...

* * *

**Moves****:**

**Zunou-Shougekion**(Headbanging): Ayame basically spin her her chain weight on her kusarigama, then let go, sending it at an opponent, hitting him/her in the head, the swing it at other foes, hitting the face. This move is great for layge groups, and you can guess were the idea of the name came from.

**Sauvage Deinopidae**(Savage Deinopidae): Wade jump toward oppoent, while thrust his sword at him/her, aiming for the opponent chest, this can cause pain and blood lost. Deinopidae is a type of spider that are stick-like elongate spiders that build unusual webs that they suspend between the front legs, which the spiders used to catch prey, by waiting from above and drop down, entangling it in the web.

* * *

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Harry: Why does the Marines let a crippled man fight?**

**Dr. Loveless: The same reason they let a weakling join this so call pirate crew.**

**Gwen: Someone really need to tighten your leach, dog, fixed you, and may take you to obedience school.**

**Colleen: Can you repeat that, gril? Cause all I'm hearing is "Come kick my ass." and "Kill me!" from you.**

**Roy: What kind of marines crew would have a freak show?**

**The Brawl on The Azarath**

**Ken: A fishman, a doggirl, and a half metal man came a broad of a pirate ship...This beginning to sound like one of Gar's bad jokes.**


	3. The Brawl on The Azarath

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-Story: King Marik set in a wheelchair, with the look of a pure pain, thanks to Draco given him the ultimate wedge, and planning his ultimate revenge on the pirate, that give him this horrible pain._

**The Stringray: The Brawl on The Azarath**

* * *

The sound of swords clashing in each other was heard, showing a swords fight between the pirate captain, Malchior the Draco and the one-eye marine, Wade Willson, while the other marines deal with keeping their ship afloat and trying to capture Jack's angels. Capturing the the three women and the macaw seem to be almost impossible, but that didn't stop the marines from trying.

"How long do you think their going to last, lizard boy?", Wade growl as he press his seastone basket-hilted claymore as the zoan user's swords.

"Longer they you think, gay cyclops.", Malchior growl as took a strong grip on his two new saber, then without warning, he spin around, pushing Willson away. "Genbu Renda!" he shouted as he finish the move by sending two large, air blades at the one eye man, cutting his stomach and chest deep, then glance over his shoulder, glancing at his crew's work.

"I'm not done.", Wade said with a cough, making the zoan user look back him, watching the blood hit the deck, while the wounds slowly close.

"Why don't you just give up?"

"Not til you're in chains and on your hands and knees.", Wade growl as he pick his seastone blade, while Draco sigh.

"I told you many times, Willson.", Draco said as he hit the back end of his blades against his shoulders, "I don't swing that way, unlike you."

"DAMN YOU, DRACO!", he growl deeply and rush at the zoan user, who smirk and get ready for the moment, but glance back at his friends, but mainly at his cook and the parrot, then block the seastone blade with both of his blades.

"How are you holding up, Jessie?", Jack ask in his armor form, while the bullets seem to bounce off his body, hitting the deck, while the parrot stay above them, watching the marines reloading their firearms, but they didn't have a chance to fire, as they hit the deck.

"Kuki Chiita!", Jessie mutter after coming to a stop, with her staff in front of her, with a bunch of marines, which was behind her, hitting the deck hard. "I'm doing better this guy.", Jessie answer as she set up and spin around, hitting a swordsman's face, send him skidding into another swordsman, knocking both of them down and out. "Hehe...How does you boys feel about being beaten by a broom handle?", the pirate cook ask as she look at the marines that was moaning in pain, "Guess that answer my question."

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure.", Jessie said as she turn around, about to slam it in the person behind here, but to her surprise, no one was there.

"Soru."

"Jess! Behind you!", Jack shouted from above, as he keep avoiding bullets, waiting to attack the morons.

"To late, bird brain. Niro Tsume!", he said as the red X's claws, from his gloves and was about to slash at Jessie back with both of them, but at last second, she rolled out of the way.

"Who the hell are you?", the pirate cook ask as she glare at the skull mask and black jumpsuit wearing man.

"My enemies call me _Red Mark_.", he answer as the claws shrink back to their normal size, "My friends and comardscall me Jason Todd.", then in a red and black blur, he disappearand reappear in front of her, holding her chin so their eyes meet, "But my lover call me Mr. Big." He smirk under his mask as he look in her eyes, "So, which one are yo..", he was cut off, thanks to Jessie kneeing him in the groin.

"Does that answer your question, _Red Mark_?", she ask as she was the mask man, holding his family jewels and fall to the deck, but glance behind her, find five guys hitting the deck hard, and Karai, who landed infront of them.

"Hasu Kaze.", said _The Lunar Lotus_as she turn around, snap kicking another guy in the face, sending him flying upwards, "You know Jessie, you should keep your eyes and ears open.", she said as she grab a guy's arm and throw him of her shoulder, hitting another guy who was aiming a gun at the cook.

"I know that.", she growl and turn around, to find the Jason Todd disappear. _Damn!_, she though as she look around for the mask man, thinking he might try to attack from any place, glancing over at Ayame, who was either cutting or knocking them back with her kusarigama.

"Is that it boys?", the foxgirl ask as she spin the chain in her hand, waiting for the next onto make a move, "Cause so far, I'm not impress.", then she scent something coming at her and jump back, avoid a black, triple-bladed scythe that stab the area she was standing. _Damn, that was close._

"Blut Fledermaus.", said a voice of a tired man, as the marines move to the side, letting through Dr. Kurt Faustus, while he was holding the cable that hook up with his weapon, then pull on it, sending it fly at him, and catching it with his free hand, then glance at the musician, noticing her fox ears and tails, "Hehe...Not bad lil' girl, but which experiment are you?"

"What are you talking about, skeleton boy?", the foxgirl as she spin her chain weight, getting ready for any attacks.

"You know what I mean! Blut Peitschen!", the marine doctor growl as he grabbed a hold of cable and whip towards Ayame's head, who duck the core, and glance at Kurt, who was racing toward her, with his scythe over his head.

"I have no clue what you're going on about.", the foxgirl said as she took a good grib on her sickle and the chain.

"Blut Schnitt!", the doctor shouted as he slash downward with his weapon, only to get it block by Ayame holding up the chain, then he jump back, panting. _Damn...I'm going to be tired and be in a lot of pain after this fight._

_-at the Azarath-_

"Hydrauilic Arremtida!"

"Close one!", Harry mutter as he hang on the mast, thanks to his crystal pendulum, watch Dr. Loveless zoom under him, then ask out loud, "Why does the Marines let a crippled man fight?"

"The same reason they let a weakling join this so called pirate crew.", Dr. Loveless replied as he turn his chair around, glaring at him, then he hit a button on the right arm rest, causing a small cannon to push above the crippled man's head, aiming it at the blue wearing man, shouting out, "Hydraulic Cañón!", then it fire a metal net at Harry, wrapped around his body, causing the navigator fall to the deck.

"Dammit!", Harry growl as he try to get himself free from the net, while his pendulum return under his sleeve.

"I hate dealing with weaklings like you.", Dr. Loveless said as he rolled toward Harry.

"And I hate dealing with idiot.", the blue clad teen said as he pulled something from his vast pocket, "Including those who think they have the upper hand against a magician."

"Planning to escape, boy?", Dr. Loveless growl as he glare at the blue hair teen, took hold of the joysticks on his armrests, "Well, I won't let you! Hydrauilic Arremtida!", then the stream power wheelchair does ramming speed at the boy.

"Now you see me...", Harry mutter as he watch Loveless moving toward him, then toss three pellets at him, hitting the crippled man's head, "Now you don't." He then rolled out of the way of the ramming wheelchair, while blue smoke cover it, and watch it rammed itself into a railing, then return to trying to free himself from the metal net.

"D..Dammit!", Loveless cough out as he try to find where he was going, while he try to move his chair, but it was no used, and growl at himself for falling for it, while he hear the sound of bullets, blades, and blunt objects hitting into people and other objects.

"Dammit!", Roy growl after taking down three marines, only to have six more take his place, making back up, panting heavily.

"Their everywhere.", Kardra said as she back up, hitting the secondmate's back with hers, then they both glance to their side, finding the sniper backing up into them.

"Si.", Ken mutter as he slide the Jackals back in their holsters and pulled out his two new handguns, getting ready to used them, "Their like cucaracha!", he glance at the two, noticing the doctor was refilling needles, while Roy's weapon when to it's three sectional "Got any ideas?"

"Just one. Duck!", Roy shouted as he raise his weapon over his head and start to spin it, "Enen Giri!", slashing most of the marines that was foolish enough to try to attack the three. He then stop, while his two crewmates slowly raise as the three look at his work.

"Bueno.", Ken said under his breath, then glance at _The Blaze_ and thought to himself, _Who know he could do that?_

"A little too much.", Kardra said as she glance at the wounds, noticing go amount of them were either deep or not so deep, "But whatever get the job done."

"Still need some work.", Roy mutter as he notices some of the damage on the deck, seeming a bit disappointed at himself, still trying to get this move to a tee, then glance up at the main mast, after hearing an explosion, finding two figures above the mast, sending there projectile at each other, "What's the hell are you doing, Gwen?", then he glance behind him, finding the fishman he just push over broad.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself.", Idate said as he move toward _The Blaze_while he block the poison needles and bullets with his arm blades, then he rush at Roy, with his right arm raise to the side. "Neptune Slash!", The fishman growl as he swing his body, with his his arm blade, trying to slash at the guan doa user's chest, but he quickly block it, but the force of the slash send Roy sliding toward the railing.

"Is that it, fishy?", _The Blaze_ask as he glare at the bladed fishman, who just smirk.

"It's just the begin.", Idate said as he hold out his arms and start to spin around.

"What the hell?", Roy replied as he sweat dropping, while watching the fishman gain speed, "I though you going to fight not dance.", then notice he was moving toward _The Blaze_.

"Neptune Rage!", Idate shouted as the move create a huge twister, which start to crack the deck, picking up the broking pieces as well as start to dragged Roy toward it.

"Son of bitch!", Roy growl as he stabbed the deck with his weapon, trying to stay in place, waiting for the twister to die down, but sadly this didn't work, cause he and his weapon was set flying into the tornado, then blow out of it. "DAMMIT!", Roy roar out loud before hitting and sinking into the ocean, leaving behind a blood on the surface of the sea.

"Roy!", Kardra shouted as she was about to chase after the secondmate, but stop in place as more marines circle her and Ken, making the doctor growl, "Dammit!", then she lean back to avoid a swords that was trying to slash her, but she lean, avoiding them and was as they break apart, after a bullet hit the blades.

"Just calm down, senorita!", the pirate sniper said as he start to fire and breaking as many of the marines' weapons as he can.

"But want about Roy?", Kardra growl as she fire her needles at marines, causing them fall to the deck, thanks to the posion.

"Don't worried.", Ken said as he quickly reload his firearms and spin them as he glance around, _He's not going to let him die...Atless not yet._

"GET BACK HERE!", Idate growl loudly as he dive into the water, planning to beat the hell out of Roy, which Ken and Kardra watch, then return to the battle, firing the bullets and poison needles, while the sound of more explosions above the ship.

"Boom-rang!"

_This is getting on my nerves._, Gwen thought as she growl, while she stay in the air, as she send two arrows at the boomerang, causing them to explode, "Is that all you got, lil' doggie?"

"Oh I got more. Inu-rangs!", Colleen growl as she throw three boomerangs at the dovewoman, who quickly dodge and aim five arrows at the dogwoman.

"Orion Kura...", she was cut off as three boomerangshit her back, causing Gwen to fall from the sky and hit the mast. She his in pain, while she quickly goes into her human form, and mutter under her breath, "I really hate boomerangs."

"Then your going to hate this.", Colleen said as she took two sharp looking boomerangs from her leather armbands, then throw them at the archer, "Razorang!", but Gwen rolled out of the way, making the two weapon lodged into the mast.

In a quick moment, as Gwen was rolling, she pulled out three arrows, thread it to the bow, then aim it at the other zoan, "Sogeki Kurasuta!", she shouted as she send arrows at the marine zoan user, who jump over them, heading toward Gwen.

"Inu Kikku!", Colleen shouted as she try to do an axe kick to Gwen's head, but she block it with her light steel bow, then push her off, sending the marine tracker off the mast, but sadly she landed gracefully on the deck, and look up at the dovewoman, "Inu-rang!", then throw three boomerangs at the archor, but miss both time, causing her to caught the projectile weapons.

"Someone really need to tighten your leach, fixed you, and maybe take you to obedience school, bitch!", Gwen shouted as she grabbed four arrows out of her quiver, getting ready to fire them.

"Can you repeat that, girl?", Colleen growl as she pulled out a weird looking chakram, that had am 'S' shape bar, in the middle, which is how she would hold it, "Cause all I'm hearing is '_Come. Kick my ass._' and '_Kill me!_' from you." Both zoan user glare at each other, thanks to their comment, making their dislike for one another even more, then they let their projectile weapons fly at each other.

"Sogeki Kurasuta!"

"Gokō Tosu!"

_-Back at the Stringray-_

"Blut Skorion!", Kurt shouted as he throw his triple bladed scythe at the foxgirl, aiming for her chest, but before it's could hit the target, a large, blue fireball appear in front of the pirate musicain, blocking it, which the doctor pulled on the core, sending it back to him, and glance at the blades. _Damn! No blood yet!_

"Huge Kitsune-bi!", Ayame shouted as she send the fireball at the doctor, who just swing his weapon to the side, causing the blue fireball to fly toward the side, hitting a couple of marines, causing them hiss in pain. "Well...There's something I haven't seen in awhile.", the foxgirl mutter as she blink, then duck, avoiding the scythe, that would of pierce her upper body.

"Blut Viper.", Dr. Faustus mutter before catch his weapon, glancing at the blades, "Damn. Not even drop a blood.", then he glare at her and shouted, "Stand still!", then he rush at her getting ready to attack up close.

"Why should I!", the foxgirl ask as she rush at the doctor, then jump, before the triple-bladed scythe could get the back of her legs, then try to slash at his shoulder, only to get hit in the stomach, with the butt of the triple-bladed scythe.

"I need your blood!", he said as he try to strike the foxgirl's left shoulder, but it was block with her sickle.

"Not going to happen.", Ayame said as jump back, trying to get some room between the them, and begin to think to herself, _Why would he want my blood?_, studying Dr. Faustus body and the way he move avoiding the triple-bladed scythe, that coming at her, _He's doesn't smell like a vampire, lycan, or a zombie._, she keep dodging the doctor's weapon, _And I really doubt he's a fiend..._, then her eyes widen as it came to her, with her jaw drop, in shock, "You're a necromancer!"

"Oh...You just figure that out. Huh?", the doctor ask as he took this moment to whipped the cable at and wrapped around the foxgirl's upper body, then rush at her, as Ayame realize she been caught and try to wiggy out.

"Got to get out.", she growled as her fox ears and tails was easier to see, while trying to loosen the bind around her body and watch the doctor move only a few feet away and swing his triple-bladed scythe at her..

"Blut Kobra!", Kurt shouted as his weapon pierce the foxgirl's shoulder, then quickly pulled it out, causing her to hiss in pain, and jump back, unwrapping the core around Ayame.

"Dammit.", she mutter under her breath, holding her wound as she glare ar the doctor, who look at the blood that dips on one the blades, then lick it. "I think I'm going to be sick.", Ayame mutter as she could feel her lunch moving in her stomach.

"Mmm...A bold finish of wild cherries with a hint of oak.", he said with a smirk, then belch loudly, and watch Ayame lost her lunch on deck. He then lick the foxgirl's blood again, blinking then look at Ayame, "Hmm...interesting..."

"Stop that.", Ayame growl as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, glaring at the doctor, who just grin.

"Sorry about that. It's been so long since I taste something so sweet.", Dr. Kurt Faustus said as he slide his tognue against the blade, then smirk wickedly, watching the foxgirl raise her weapon in the air, beginning to spin the scythe, "You might want to bottle it up and sell it on the market."

"Yeah...I'll do that after you beat me.", Ayame growl out loud as she watch the doctor holding on the core, spinning his triple-bladed scythe, then the foxgirl glance at the side, finding Jessie on the deck. _I not to finish this, now!_, she though as she glare at the doctor, while his scythe seem to glow, _Before he finish his spell._, then she let go of her chain sickle, as she throw it, shouted, "Kitsune Requiem!"

As the kusarigama came at him, Dr. Kurt Faustus just raise his triple-bladed scythe over his head and shouted, "Knochen Heer!", then slam down, piercing the deck.

"Damn.", Ayame mutter as she watch her chain stop and thrown back to her, while an eerie chill go down her spine, while the sound of flesh being ripped off the bone, then she think to herself as she glance back at the pirate cook, _Hang on, Jess. I'll be there as soon as I can._

"Is that all you got?", Jessie ask out loud, cover her body in cuts and bruises, looking around as she got up, "You attack, then run away."

"Hey.", _Red Mark_ appear behind the pirate cook, smack her in the back of her head, making her turn around, swinging her staff, only to hit nothing, "If it's get the job done, then why fix it?", he said behind her again and was about to hit her again, but he got hit in the stomach, with the end of her staff, causing her to gasp.

"I think you're going to need to.", Jessie said as she turn around and slam her weapon against Jason's side, causing him to gasp in pain, then lean back, avoiding a thrust from the same staff and quickly disappear in a blur.

"Damn.", Jason mutter as he reappear a few yards away from the pirate cook, oh his knees, panting heavily, and think to him, _I got to get rid of that piece of wood, and I know a way to do it._

"Get up.", Jessie commanded as she begin to spin the broom handle around, while she wait for the masked man to attack her, nothing the red X's on his gloves grow and turn into it's claw form.

"Hehe...As you wish.", Jason said as he stand up, then disappearing in a black blur only to appear in front of the pirate cook, trying to slash downward at her, but she easily block and kick him in the gut, causing him to gasp in pain, taking a few steps back, but came back at her, madly trying to slash or stab her, but every time he try to cut her, she block them and hit Jason with either her feet or her make-shaft staff.

"Is that all you got, _Red Mark_?", Jessie ask with a smirk as she was about to block the masked man's weapons, but her eyes widen as her staff was cut in half as a buzzing sound was heard.

"Niirro Nokogiri!", Jason said as his X like claws spin at high speed, then the masked man kick the pirate cook's stomach, sending her down on the deck, while her broken weapon in the air.

"Son of...a bitch.", she groan in pain as she try to get up, watching Jason move toward her, while his X's stop spinning and shrink back to their normal size as he move toward her.

"Time to finish this.", he said as he raise his right hand up, showing another red X on his palm, glowing, while red liquid escape the X and hit the deck, making Jessie scoot away, looking for something to defending herself, but stop as she heard, "Soru!"

"Where the hell he goes?", the pirate cook mutter as she glance around, still moving back, but stop as her back hit something, making her glance up, finding the masked man, grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"Game over, girl.", Jason as he was going to press his right hand as he back, but without warning he stubble back, letting go over Jessie, thanks to a flying jump kick.

"Sakura Bakuha!", Karai said as she landed a in between Jessie and the masked man, "What did I say, Jessie?"

"Shut it,", the pirate cook growl as she got herself up, muttering how he took her by surprise, then pick up her two pieces of he staff, "And get out of my way!"

"No.", the blind woman said as she pulled out two kunai knives, "This guy have to many tricks up his sleeves."

"I can handle myself.", Jessie snort as she spin the two piece of the staff in her hands, looking a man who put a hand on his mask.

"This is orders!", Karai growl out loud as she spin her weapons, "Follow them."

"I don't take order from you.", the pirate cook growl as she squeeze on her weapons, wanting to hit the blind woman, not notice the masked man action.

"You crack my mask...", Jason mutter as he find a small crack on his forehead, look at Karai a bit in shock, "...with just one kick..." He then narrow his eyes, as angry begin to fill his body, for the fact that his mask he wear over the years and missions, just had it's first crack.

The masked man watch the two women argue with one another, "Niiro Tsume.", he mutter while his hands turn to fist, making the X's turn into claws and trying to sort out the many ways he want to take care of the two, then glance to the side, spotting an armor parrot diving toward the sword fight between the zoan user, the one-eye marine, and a group of marines moving toward the two, only to get hit by the bird, falling back on pain from the cuts and bruises, then the parrot return to where he dive from.

"Macaw Boomerang.", Jack said as he watch the two swordsmen pushing off each other, and notice that's Draco's sabers snapped. "Draco better get a sword or something.", Jack mutter as he watch Wade Willson jump toward Draco, getting ready to thrust his sword.

"Sauvage Deinopidae!", the one-eye marine roar with angry, only to miss, thanks to Draco side step the blade, then punch at Wade's head, but missed the face, cause the marine lean back, and was about to slash the zoanin have, but he disappear.

"Ino Kihi!", Malchior shouted from behind the one eye marine and slam his right foot on his head, causing Rear-Admiral to slam down into the deck. The zoan user then kick Willson's ass, causing the one-eye man slide a couple of yards away from him.

"Dammit!", Wade growl as he slowly push off the floor, still holding his seastone sword.

"Face down with another man beaten your ass.", Draco said with a smirk as he cross his arms, "Is it Wednesday already, Willson?"

"DRACO!", Rear-Admiral Willson growl as he jump up and swing his sword through the air, sending a dark green air blade at the zoan user, who eyes widen and did to the side, letting the air blade pass him and wound the marines.

"Close one.", Draco mutter under his breath as he grab a hold of a chokutō, that was laying on the deck, and used it to block the seastone basket-hilted claymore that was going to slash downward, and slowly push up, while he raise up.

"Trying to finish me with a cheap shot?", the zoan user said with a grin and punch his own sword, causing the claymore flying out of Willson's grip,"Think again."

Malchior then place his right hands over the tip with his left arm holding the blade, as he bend both his knees, while he watch the seastone sword hit a few feet away from the , "Ondori Moui!", Draco shouted as he rapidly thrust at the marine, then he end it by stabbing and leaving the chokutō in the right side of his chest, piercing his lunge, and back away, smirking at his work.

"You know I can take a lot more damage then that.", Wade hissed as he pulled out the blade, while his wounds start to heal.

"I know.", Draco said a smirk as he come to a stop, glancing at the sides, "That's why I'm enjoying myself.", then pick up two cutlasses that lay beside him, and in front of the falling marines, then mutter, "There's enough blades on this ship for me to try the legendary _Infinite Ittoyro_."

"What was that?", the one-eye man ask as his wounds healed and his basket-hilted claymore in his hands.

"Oh nothing you already didn't know.", Draco said as he cross his arms over his chest, with blades pointing down, "Just making a comment that you're gay and have one eye."

"BASTARD!", Willson roar out loud and rush at the zoan user, who just grin and get himself ready.

_That's right._, Draco thought as he move his blades pointing upward, like he was getting ready to do _Akuba_, _Keep your rage controlling you._, then he rush at the one eye marine.

_-somewhere on the sea in between the ships-_

On the surface of the water, floating what left of the Azarath's large rudder, then the sound of a person pushing herself out of sea and gasp was hear. "...D...damn...fishman.", Roy cough up a mixed of blood and sea water as he put his guan doa on the wood and tiredly pulled himself out of the water, "Almost...got me."

He lay down on the piece of ship, making a huge puddle of sea water, then ripped off his shirt, and hiss as he slide his hand over the large, but shallow cut on his chest, checking it.

After a few seconds of rest, he set up and look in front of him, spotting the pirate ship, "Got to get back there.", he mutter as he grabbed a hold of his his weapon and begin to used it like a paddle, slowly moving the rudder toward the ship. As makeshift raft moved, he remember the marines on the ship and ask himself out loud, "What kind of marine crew would have a freak show?"

"Neptune Fury!", shouted a voice as the sea split for a split second, sending a shockwave at the rudder, destroying a small piece of it, causing Roy to fall down, then Idate jump out of the water and aboard the raft, then answer, "The kind of marine crew who kick ass and take names."

Roy curse in his mind, while he quickly got raise and point his guan doa at the purple fishman, mutter under his breath, "I hate it when fish come back up."

_-Back on The Azarath-_

"Damn!", Ken mutter as he and Kardra taking cover behind a crate, replace his empty handguns with his shotgun, loading it up, while the doctor did the same with her Bellona.

"If we keep this up we'll be out of ammo.", Kardra said as she check if she had anymore poison cover needles in her medical kit.

"A fishman, a doggirl, and a half metal man came aboard of a pirate ship...", Ken mutter as he glance up at the battle between the two zoans, then at Dr. Arliss Loveless, who finally free himself with a large pair of metal hands, which folded behind his chair, "This beginning to sound like one of Gar's bad jokes."

"Are you even listening to me?", the parite doctor growl as hit the sniper's head, causing the man to rubbed the back of his head.

"Si.", Ken mutter as he glance at her, then glance over the wooden crate, counting the low rank marines, who ready their firearms or their blades, and return to Kardra, "We'll be fine, just as long as we make each shot count."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Just follow my lead.", Ken said as he place his shotgun a few inches away from the crate and cook it, then he roar, "Zorro Explosión!"

* * *

**Malchior**: And we're going to stop here. -he said as he grin and lean against his chair- Hehe...Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter finish and posted. But better late, then never. Right?

Draco: True, bossman. -he said as he sip on his drank- But you might want to get the ball rolling faster, if you want to get to part they're waiting for.

**Malchior**: You have a point, Draco. However,-sweat dropped- Jessie! Hit him...Hit him hard...Really hard!

Draco: What? -eyes widen, before a metal staff start to hit his head, rapidly, causing the zoan user to hit the the floor- I don't...deserve...this...

**Malchior**: Yes. Yes, you do. -he said with a smirk as he sip on his root beer, then tip up something- Please enjoy this clip of a future game show, while Jess take care of Draco's attitude.

_-the screem goes back but went blue as golden word fly in the center, that said "Pirate Jeopardy" as the music start to play-_

Wade Willson: And welcome back to Pirate Jeopardy. -look some what unpleasing about being there- Before we start the double jeopardy, I would like to ask our contestants once again to reframe using weapons and insults. -he said as pulled out a black shuriken from he chest and place it on a small pile of weapons- With that said, let's check the scores. Ishi J. Murphy have -$79,000.

Ishi: All abroad! HA! HA! HA! -he said as his hair wild and wearing simple wired glasses- Ie! Ie! Ie! -the he froze in spot, spacing out-

Willson: -he blink and sigh as he watch- Fantastic. -he turn to the next contestant- Ayame have a commanding lead with $0

Ayame: Willson. -nod to the one eye man- I just wrote an wonderful piece by just using this buzzer. -she said, and start to play a few note, by hitting the button, but stop and grin- I really treasure it.

Willson: -he blink with a shock look on his face- Wow. And in third place, with -$100,000...-sighs- Malchior The Draco.

Draco: We meet again, Willson. -he reply as he pulled off his shades- I notice you weren't able to set down during the break. -smirks- Whats wrong, sweetly? Did you had a date last night?

Willson: -growl to himself as a vien appear on his forehead as Draco laugh hard- Thank you, Draco. -turn behind him, facing the broad- Now let's have a look at the categories for Double Jeopardy. They are, Potent Potables; Pirate Captains That Have "D." In Their Named; Islands That Begin With "Water"; Richard Nixon; The Number After 2; Famous Monkey D. Gasp; and finally Don't Do Anything!. -a buzz was heard, making him turn around- What is it Draco?

Draco: Knock knock!

Willson: -look down and sigh- Whose there?

Draco: Me! -smirk grow- The guy who slept with your mother last night.-then he start to laugh-

Willson: -another vein appear- Let's just go with Pirate Captains That Have "D". In Their Named" for $400, and the answer is, This "D." was the Captain of the Roger Pirates. -a buzz was heard- Ayame?

Ayame: Oh, I'm just checking if it's working right.

Willson: I see...-another buzz was hear- Draco? The Captain of Roger Pirates?

Draco: Craven Morehead.

Willson: Who is Craven Morehead? -he correct the pirate captain-

Draco: I do believe you are. -he said as he keep laughing, cause the one eye man to look down as anther vien appear on his forehead-

Willson: The answer, of course, was Gol D. Roger. -he said calmly- But we would of taking Gold Roger as well. -look at the cybrog- Ishi, you get to choose.

Ishi: Choose? -set up straight as he point at the one eye man- Alright, I'll take 46 glasses of whiskey for $60,000,000.

Willson: -sweat dropped and took a deep breath- Let's just go with, "Don't Do Anything!". The answer is, don't do anything. Don't push your buzzer. Just stay still and you all win. -a buzz was hear- Ishi, you just lost. -he said as the cyborg just stare at space- At less the two other contestants..-a buzz was hear, then another- Why did you ring your buzzer?

Ayame: Cause I'm still working on my piece. -she said as smile sweety-

Willson: -glare at her, then turn to Draco- Well, congratulations Draco. You're...-he stop as heard the buzzer- What? Why did you do that?

Draco: Cause I hate you, Willson. -he said with a chuckle, while the host form yet another vein on his forehead-

Willson: Draco, it's your broad.

Draco: I know that. -he said with a smirk as he hold a black marker- Lookie what I did. -and start to laugh hard, cause he change "Richard Nixon" to say "hard on"-

Willson: Fantastic.-sigh and pick up a card- Alright Let's just end this. Final Jeopardy. The category is...You know what? -torn up a card and throw it to the floor- It's things you like. Just write down or draw things you like. -music start to play- If you like circles, draw a circle. Ishi could draw 46 glasses of whiskey. Draco could draw me, hanging myself. Anything at all. -end of the song- While, let's start with Ishi J. Murphy. -walk over to the cyborg- He wrote monkeys. Fine. That's great. You like monkeys. -he said with a grin at the cyborg-

Ishi: No. I hate monkeys..Their awful. -he said as he look at him, tiredly- I have a monkey one time, but he didn't drank. So, I blow his head off.

Willson: ...you need help...-move to Ayame- You look like you may have the answer. Let's see what you wrote. You put down nothing.

Ayame: Willson, I don't need your chump changes. -he said as she return to the piece of paper she writing on-

Willson: ...-sweat dropped as another vein appear and just move to Draco- And finally, Draco, you wrote..Wade Willson. -look shock- I...I can't believe it. Something you like is me.

Draco: While Wade, I know I'm hard on you, but it's all in good fun.

Willson: I don't know what to say... -he said as a smile creep on his face- Let's see what you wager. -sigh as more vein appear on his forehead- Sucks! -he glare at Draco, who was laughing like a mad man- I can't believe I fell for that. -walk away and come back with his sword- So long from Pirate Jeopardy and good night. -then he rush after Draco, who was running and laughing extreme hard-

_-screem goes black and return to the author-_

**Malchior**: Umm...Draco...what was up with the three of you?

Draco: -holding a bag of ice over his large bump on his head- While I hate One Eye Willy and I pay Ayame to just torture him.

**Malchior**: And with Ishi? -raise a brow-

Draco: Hehe...We put something in his drank. -he said with a chuckle- He didn't like it after it went through him.

**Malchior**: I don't want to know what you put in it. -he mutter as he sweat dropped-

Draco: That's fine..-then something come up in his head- Oh and on a personally note, I did not have sexual with that woman. -he said with a grin-

**Malchior**: Oh and don't be surprise to see Pirate Jeopardy up again and if you want to be a contestant on the show, just ask and will see if we have a spot for you. -sip his drank- Now onto this chapter...I hope you all like it and didn't confuse you at all, but if it does, I'll try to explain and clear things up. Also, I like to dedicate this chapter to Dude of Doom, cause he help me out and hopefully he'll heal up as soon as possible.

Draco: That's it?

**Malchior**: Pretty much. -he said as he lean back- So we end here and don't forget to review or you will see the worst thing that I can come up with. -a smirk appear- Sword fights on motorcycle!

Draco: How would that worst? It would be truly awesome!

**Malchior**: Wrong type of swords. -he said as he sip his drank as Draco sweat dropped, figuring out what his creater meant-

Draco: People...Please review...or I'll go blind!

* * *

**Moves/Terms**:

**Chokutō**: is an very early straight, single edged(sometimes with second partial edge), straight japanes sword.

**Infinite Ittoyro**(Infinite One-Sword Style): A sword style that was borrow from an anime the author like, and it's need hundreds of swords to used this style.

**Kuki Chiita**(Stalking Cheetah): Jessie got on her squirt down, with on hand on the ground, while the other hand behind her, holding on her staff, then she move toward her opponent(s), moving much like a jungle cat, as she spin the staff behind her, then quickly strike the opponent(s) with the weapon, in any place, causing great pain. This move is one of her fastest moves and prefer to used them in a large group, zig-zaging around them hitting them as fast as she can.

**Niiro Tsume**(Red Claw): The X on his gloves grow longer and sharp point at the end, which Jason used to block/break the opponent(s)'s weapon and/or pierce and slash at the opponent(s).

**Blut Fledermaus**(German for Blood Bat): While holding the cable, Kurt throw his scythe over his opponent's head, and force it to piercing into the opponent's shoulders, causing small wounds.

**Blut Peitschen**(German for Blood Whiplash): Kurt take hold of cable and whip it at and opponent's face, causing pain to the opponent, as well as blinding them, which Dr. Faustus used to rush at his opponent and shash at the opponent's shoulders or chest.

**Blut Schnitt**(German for Blood Slash): Kurt took hold of his triple-bladed scythe and slash downward at the opponent's chest, causing a shallow wound and pain.

**Hydraulic Arremtida**(Spanish for dash): Loveless used his chair's speed and his body to rammed into his opponent(s), causing his opponents.

**Hydraulic Cañón**(Spanish for cannon): Loveless hit a button on his right arm of his wheelchair, to form a small but pretty powerful cannon, that can fire either small cannonball or nets. This move can only be used in his metal legs form.

**Inu-rangs**: Colleen throw three normal boomerangs at her opponent, which either knocking him/her out, cause a fall, or mess up the opponent's back.

**Razorang**: Colleen throw a razor-sharp boomerang at her opponent's body, causing small cuts on the opponent's body, to cut things out of her way, or to bring thing down on top of her opponents.

**Inu Kikku**(Dog Kick): Colleen jump into the air and does an axe kick on opponent's head. This move can only cause short amount of pain and could break a person's nose. She can do this move in her human form or hybrid form, but it's more powerful in her hybrid form.

**Gokō Tosu**(Yin-yang Toss): Colleen throw her chakram at a wall or other object, and bounce off another object, or hit opponent, only to bounce off to another opponent or object, and repeat, till she catch it in her hand. This move is mainly used on many opponents or for opponent who running away from her, which cause quick pain, cuts, and possible bone breaking.

**Blut Skorpion**(German for Blood Scorpion): Kurt hold his core and throw his scythe at his opponent, piercing chest or stomach, then pulled on the cable, bring it back to him.

**Blut Viper**(German for Blood Viper): Kurt grab a hold of the cable and swing his triple-bladed scythe at his opponent, aiming for the opponent's upper body, piercing said opponent, then pulled on the core, make the weapon slash said opponent.

**Blut Kobra**(German for Blood Cobra): Kurt whipped the cable at his opponent, wrapping it around the opponent's waist or upper body, and rush at an opponent, give hm/her a three small wounds over the shoulders, arms, or chest.

**Kitsune Requiem**(Fox Requiem): Ayame spin her chain scythe to the side, then swing as she let go or weapon, sending the scythe at the opponent, aiming and cutting for the upper body. A Requiem is a type of song sung during funerals.

**Niiro Nokogiri**(Red Saw): It's basically the same as Niiro Tsume, but the sharp point begin to spin, similar to a buzz saw. Jason used this to either cut wood or his opponents down to sizes.

**Sakura Bakuha**(Cherry Blossom Blast): Karai rush toward an opponent, then jump at him/her, while doing a kick to the opponent's face.

**Macaw Boomerang**: Jack, in his armor form, dive down into a crowd of people and hit them with his wings, which either hitting their neck and head or cutting them, then fly back to the spot he dive from.

**Sauvage Theraphosidae**(Savage Theraphosidae): Wade used his sword to slash throw air, sending a strong, dark green air blade at his opponent. This move is pretty powerful, but can be block with a sword, but the opponent will still get hurt cause of the blade flying pieces. Theraphosidae is a family of spiders, also know as the tarantulas, which are a group of hairy and often very large spiders.

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Gar: I can't stand this...**

**Rea: He ask us to do nothing.**

**Karai and Jessie: Get out of my way!**

**Ayame: I really hate dealing with chaos magic user.**

**Draco: Is that all you got, Willson? Cause I bleed more from a paper cut!**

**The Dancing Skeletons, Red Soldier, and an Angry Cyclops**

**Gar: I can't stand this any longer.**


	4. The Dancinng Skeletons, Red Soldier, and

**One Piece: Separated**

_The screen went fades, leaving only a simple line-drawing caricature of a male profile, then "Funeral March of a Marionetter" was playing in the back ground. finally Malchior appear in silhouette from the right edge of the screen, and start to walk to the center, ecliping the craicature, then the author turn around, looking at the reader, "Good evening.", he said as he smile wickedly as he hold his hands, "It brought to my attention that a couple of you compain that my last chapter had way too many gays jokes. While I'm sorry that i did so many gay jokes in one chapter, and I will promise to cut down on the gay jokes, and replace it for some other ideas, which I hope you all like it." He shut his eyes and reach behind him, "Now I hope none of you are afend by those jokes and I hope you know I'm truly sorry...And if you want more of apologize...", pulled out a bazooka, "I'll let my friend say it.!", fire said firearm and a cream pie came out and hit the screen, "Oh and on more thing.", turn the screen toward the disclaimer sign._

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-Story: 'The Purgatory', carrying her crew and her captain, Asmodeus, moving toward ten marine ships, ready to fire at the pirate ship._

**The Stringray: The Dancinng Skeletons, Red Soldier, and an Angry Cyclops**

* * *

"I can't stand this...", Gar mutter as he set behind the steering wheel of _The Ray_, watch the fishs that swim around.

"I know.", Rae said as she look at the sea, feeling ill about being in the water, "But we must follow his wishes."

"But why?", the spiky hair teen ask as he squeeze the wheel, "We could of been a big help to them."

"He ask us to do nothing.", the violet-blue hair teen, with a light sigh, looking at the water, breathing heavily.

"I know, dude!", Gar growl to himself as he shut his eyes, remembering what it they did for him and her, then open his eyes as he push his foot on the gas, making it move faster, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"That's make two of us.", she sigh as she remember everything they been through, then something came to her, "Gar..Why are we following his orders?"

This made him slow down the submarine and think of an answer, "...I have no clue...", then he turn his head and grin, "Should I, Rae?"

"Do it.", she answer with smirk, only to jerk out of her set, "Hay! Watch it!"

"Sorry.", Gar said as he turn _The Ray_ around, "But we're in a hurry.", then he press the pedal, then the sub start to move at a high speed, making Rae turn green.

"...Gar...slow down...", Rae said as she could feel sick to her stomach as her body start bang back and froth, "...let...me get myself...buckle..."

_Hold on, dudes._, the spiky hair teen thought as he smirk at the loop hole, not noticing Rae reaction, _We're going to pay you back._

_-at the marine ship-_

"I said I will handle him, Jessie."

"Stop ordering me around like an eye seeing dog, Karai!", Jessie growl as she got in the blind girl's face, glaring at her, while a huge vien appear on her forehead.

"Stop barking around,", Karai growl as she fight the urge to punch the cock in the head, "And do what I order."

"I'm not a dog!", the cook growl back, waiting to used the two staffs against the blind woman.

"Niiro Nokogiri!", Jason Todd growled as he rush toward the two women, "I'm going to murder you two!", then the masked man was sent flying over to the other side of the ship.

"SHUT UP!", both women roared out loud as they face at him, well he fall over the railing, then the two of them return bucking horn with each other.

"Geppou!", Jason mutter as he jump onto the deck, making his gloves return to normal form and glare at two. "Damn girls.", the masked man growl as he glare at the two and clap his hands, then remove them, showing about a dozen of red shurikens, appear in his hands, "Nirro X!", he shouted as he throw them at the two pirate, who easily dodge or deflect the throwing weapons, which surprise the masked man.

"Look.", Karai turn her head as she start to calm down, "We're going about this wrong."

"I agree.", Jessie said as she nod, placing her sticks on her shoulders, "So, I think we should let the one, who can handle him the best way she can."

"Yes.", the blind girl agree as she cross her arms, while she hold two her kunai knives, "That why I'll be the one to fight him."

"What?", Jessie said as she watch the firstmate move toward the masked man, who growled under his mask, getting ready to attack. "Don't you mean I should be the one who take him on.", the pirate cook said as she quickly caught up to Karai, "Since I'm the one who should finish the battle."

The two girls stop and slowly turn their head, facing each other and both brust out in a huge roar, "Get out of my way!", then the two rush toword the masked man, getting ready to kick and hitting him.

_Man, this is going to be a pain._, Jason thought to himself as his eyes widen then disappear before the blows could get him, and reappear on the other side, _But I know I can handle them._, then glance to the side, flying an odd chill going down his spine and mutter, "I hate it when Kurt do that creepy magic.", then glare at the two girls who rush at him again, getting ready to attack him again.

_I really hate dealing with chaos magic user._, Ayame thought as she rolled away from a sword swinging at her, that would of cut her stomach, the hold up her chain scythe, blocking the sword and glare up at the owner of the blade, whch was blood cover skeleton, then glance over to the doctor, holding his triple-bladed scythe against his shoulder.

"Hehe...How do you like my Knochen Heer, little foxgirl?", Dr. Faustus ask with a smirk, while a group of blood cover skeletons pulled themselve out of their dead bodies and begin to dance, getting most of the blood off.

"Screw you!", Ayame growl out loud as she kick the skeleton off her and get up, then start to spin her chain weight, ready for the skeletons to attack her, glaring at the necromancer, "How dare you do this to the dead!"

"Oh, I do dare.", Dr. Kurt Faustus replied as he smirk and snapped his fingers, making ten blood cover skeletons rush at her, holding swords and guns, ready to attack the foxgirl, who was ready for them.

"And I thought I saw it all.", Jack mutter under his breath as he stay in the air, watching the skeletons going after the foxgirl, who already destroy two of them with the help of her chain weight. Then the parrot hear the sound of metal breaking, making Jack glance at the battle between the two swordsmen, noticing Malchior's cutlasses fall to pieces and watch Willson rush at him, planning to thrust the basket-hilted claymore

"Damn.", the zoan user mutter as he side step the seastone blade and throw his broken blades at the one eye man, which stabbing Willson's hands, causing him to dropped the sword and quickly move out of way, of Draco's fist coming at him.

"Damn lizard!", Wade growl under his breath as he pulled out the broken swords, glaring at Draco, who was busy looking for some sort of weapon under the marine's bodies. Then the marine pulled out ten knives and shouted, "Grose P. Transvaalicus!", as he throw all the blades at Draco, but before they hit the target, a white and indigo blur pass infront of the zoan user, causing knives to the hit the deck.

"You got to do a lot better then that, cyclops.", Draco said with a smirk as he had a white umibrella with an indigo strap around the bottom edge, which was made out of paper.

"...You...going to used that...to fight me?", Wade said as he blink and then start to laugh out loud.

"Yes.", the pirate answer he move the paper umibrella to the side, watching Wade Willson, "Anything can be used as weapon in a swordsman.", he then glance at his weapon and return to the marine,"Though I wonder why have this here?"

"It's was a give for my mom...", Wade answer making the zoan raise a brow, "I'm not a momma boy!"

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but you were thinking it.", Wade growl as he glare at him, but he started to laugh, "You can't be serious."

"I am.", Draco answer while a wickedly smirk appear on his face, "Now, get ready to for the Odori-kasa, Yonsekipa secret techniques."

"Stop kidding around!", Wade shouted as he pulled out more of his throwing knives and throw them, "Grose P. Transvaalicus!"

"Odori-Kasa; Denjou Kasa!", Draco shouted as he opening the umbrella in front of him, then spin it in his hands, deflects the knives, then he close it, while bring over his head, as he jump toward Wade Willson, who pulled out two more of his throwing knives.

"Odori-Kasa; Thender Kasa!", Draco shouted as he was about to slam the umbrella to the marine's right shoulder, only to get it block by one of Willson's knive.

"Grose Androctonus!", Wade growls as he slash Malchior's side, after landing on the deck, making the zoan user hiss in pain and back away, still holding his umibrella.

"Is that all you got, Willson?", Malchior mutter as he place his weapon over his shoulder, then raise a brow, "Cause I bleed more from a paper cut!"

"No. Grose P. Imperator!", Willson shouted as he throw his knives, aiming for the zoan user shoulders, but Draco quickly wave the paper umbrella, knocking the flying blades back.

"Again, is that all?", Draco ask as he point his weapon at the one eye man, then glance down as he spotted that the marine was holding his seastone basket-hilted claymore, "Oh..."

"Sauvage Theraphosidae!", Willson shouted as he slash through the air, sending a dark green airblade at Draco, who quickly slash at it, canceling the attack.

"Hehe...Close one.", Draco mutter under his breath, then glance at the paper umbrella, which fall apart, "Too close...", then drop the weapon and lean to the side, avoiding the sword thrust, that was aiming for his chest.

"Sauvage Deinopidae!", Willson growl after he missed, then he try to slash at the zoan user, only to get punch in the face, sending the marine flying a few yards back.

"Do yourself a faver and stay down, you one eye moron.", Draco mutter as he turn around looking for a new weapon to used, but he sense something odd, but push it out of his mind as he quickly grabbed two random swords and turn around, block the seastone blade that would of stabbed him in the back. "Attack from behind.", Draco said with a smirk and glance at them, noticing the blades he was using was two ninjaken, then look back at Wade, "Bad form for a swordsman."

"Who said I'm a swordsman?", Willson ask as he press his swords against the two blades Draco was using, causing them to crack, making the zoan user growl.

"Then put the sword down, you cyclops, gayass pansy!"

_-at the pirate ship-_

"Zorro Explosión!", Ken roar as he send thousands of wood pieces and saw dust at the marines, stabbing or blinding them, while the sniper and doctor rolled to each sides and started to firing their range weapons at the marines, causing them to fall to the deck, moaning in pain as some of them start to shake from the poison. "Hehe...That wasn't so hard.", Ken said as he slide the Zorro in it's back holster, then grab a hold of one of his Jackal, and quickly load the firearm.

"True,", Kardra loading her spring-loaded wrist holsters with small fletched darts, "But now I'm out of poison needles.", then she both turn their head to find Dr. Loveless moving toward them

"That sure was interesting.", the cripple man said as he come to a stop, "Was that C5 75 mm rounds?"

"Yes.", the sniper answer as he reload the other Jackal, well he watch the doctor.

"I didn't realize their were release to the public.", the doctor said as he rubbed his chin.

"They weren't."

"Oh, I see.", Loveless replied as he watch the sniper take both of his guns and spinned them around, "You decide to steal a couple of them from the World Government."

"Uno, I borrow, not stole.", Ken said as he stop spinning his firearms, "Dos, I borrow cien. Not a couple.", then point his guns at the crippled man, "Any question?"

"Just one.", the cripple man grab a hold of his armrests, "Would you two give up without fight?"

The doctor and sniper look at the Dr. Loveless, then at each other, and back at the crippled man with a smirk, before they both answer, "Hell, no."

"Have your way.", Dr. Loveless said with a sigh and push a bottun on his left arm rest, causing four gun barrels to push under the arm rests "Hydraulic Tiro!", he said as the gun fire at the two, whom quickly dive to the side, avoiding the bullets.

"Noble Tiro!", "Mokuame!", both pirates shouted after the they fire their weapons, then the sound of a low hiss escaping Dr. Loveless' tires.

"Now it's our turn to ask if you give up or not..", Kardra said as she point her Bellona at the crippled doctor, as well as Ken point his firearms at him, "So do you?"

"Well...It's sure lok like you kids got me.", Dr. Loveless said as he rubbed his chin, "However...", then he flip the switch, making the chair start to shake.

"Shoot him!", Ken shouted as he fire his Jackal at the Dr. Loveless, as well as Kardra, while the chair from for mecha-legs out of the corners of said chair, then push himself, as he left behind the broken wheels.

"While...there's something you don't normally see.", Kardra said as she stair at the now ten foot tall, cripple man, who was smirk.

"Hydraulic Araña.", Dr. Loveless said out loud he pulled out a wooden dart from his arm, and dropped to the deck, showing it was clean, "Oh, and just to let you now, you're going to need more the wood and bullets to get through my armor.", then he took hold his to joysticks on the armrest, the move it around, causing the left front leg lift up and try to stomp on the doctor, who quickly slide out of the way.

"Close one.", Kardra mutter as she roll over and got up, as she took out two of her nunchaku, get ready to used them, turning around just in time to watch as a net wrapped around her body the fall to the ground.

"Hydraulic Cañón.", Loveles said with a smirk and turn around to Ken.

"I should of hear that coming.", she hiss under her breath she as she try to wiggy out of the net, and glance as the cannon at the bottom of the chair and at Dr. Loveless himself, who was moving toward Ken, while he fire his guns at the crippled man's chest.

"I told you, your bullets won't do a thing to my armor.", Dr. Loveless then press the button on his right armrest, "Hydraulic Cañón!", firing another net at the sniper, who put away his twin firearms and reach to the left side of him.

"Lobo Furia!", Ken shouted as he fire his cannon at the net, causing it to wrapped around the cannonball, but it didn't slow down the cannonball at it's true target, at Dr. Loveless' cannon, which hit and destroy it.

"Oh, nice piece.", the crippled man said with a whistle as he look over Ken's cannon.

"Yes it is.", the pirate's snaper said as he reload Lobo, "Tell me this, senor. You can take bullets and darts, but can you handle a cannonball?"

"I don't know, boy,", Dr. Loveless said as he rubbed his chin, "But I do know one thing."

"And that would be?"

"You don't have the guts to used that on me.", the cripple man answer with a grin.

"Why do you say that?", Ken ask as sweat form on his brow still holding his hand-held cannon, aiming it at the crippled man, well he aim his four gun barrels at the sniper.

"Hydraulic Tiro.", Dr. Loveless said as he fire four bullets at Ken, who easily avoid them with a few steps here and there, then point his cannon at him, "Boy, I say this, cause you many chances to hit me."

_Head shots..._, Ken though as he narrow his eyes, knowing full well he could finish this with a quick shot to the head, but that would go against his believes, then he change his aim and roar out, "I don't need to kill to beat you! Lobo Furia!", then he fire his cannonball, heading toward the left mechi-legs, but before it could hit, a small black ball hit it, causing both to explode, causing a strong force, which push the sniper to deck and slide the cannon across the deck.

"Hydraulic Estampido!", Dr. Loveless said as the end of the front of the left armrest shut, smirking some as he quickly move infront of Lobe.

"You think you this is over?", Ken ask as he slowly raise from his spot, and look at Dr. Loveless, who nod, "All I have to do is get my cannon and take care of you."

"Is that so?", said the cripple man push a bottun on his right armrest, then grab a hold of a joystick, as a large arm with a buzzsaw form behind him and move underneith him, between Ken and his cannon, then said calmly, "Hydraulic Serrar."

"Damn.", he mutter as he watch the saw start to spin, then glance up at Gwen's fight, who was hissing in pain from the cut o her arm, she got from the latest attack and only have a couple of arrows left, then back at the spinning blade. "Why isn't anything easy?", he ask as he pulled out and put on his pair of yellow sunglasses, then lite a cigarette, taking a long drag and glare at Dr. Loveless, "If you're smart you get out of my way."

"Boy, make me.", the cripple man said with a chuckle as he wait for the sniper to make his move.

Now we move above these Ken and the cripple man, to fight between two zoans, which wasn't going any good with the dovewoman, thanks to the fact she had only four arrows left in her quiver, and dogwoman was always move to close to her.

"Damn bitch need to get out of my way.", Gwen mutter, in her hybrid from, as she was kick in the stomach, then rolled off the mast, only to take to the air and thread three of her arrows in her bow, "Orion Kurasuta!", Gwen shouted out loud, sending them at the dogwoman, as she throw her chakram.

"Gokō Tosu Heki!", Colleen yelled as her weapon hit the arrows, causing them to break, as well as causing the chakram to split into two pieces, still spinning at the dovewoman, hitting her right wing and hit her bow. This cause Gwen to fall onto the mast again as the two pieces come back together and return to their owner.

"Do you give up, yet?", Colleen ask as she put away her chakram and move toward the dovewoman, who change into her human form, while her right shoulder start to bleed.

"Bite me.", Gwen mutter in pain as she slowly got on her feet and glance at her bow, noticing the string was cut from the last attack, then she glare at Colleen. "It's going to take more then that to take me down.", she said out loud as she grab a hold of one of the ends of her bow with her left hand, and place it against her shoulder, "So, come and get me, you furry bitch!"

Colleen blink as those words hit her, then she narrow them as she went to her hybrid form and growl, "You're one dead duck.", then she rush at Gwen, with pure rage.

_-in between the two ships-_

Roy and Idate clash their weapons at each other, causing the human to move back a few feet while he cough out loud, "Is that it?"

"You want more?", the purple fishman ask as he raise a brow, which he get his answer with a simple nod as he hold his guan doa lean against his left shoulder, "Well I guess you like pain.", then in a flash of speed, Idate grabbed a hold of Roy's shoulder, while his right arm blade grow larger. "Neptune Trident!", the fishman shouted, with his right arm disappear in a blur, then return to normally as the blade strink down and let go of the human, who just have three fresh wounds over his bare chest, which stumble back, letting his pole weapon hit the make shift raft.

"Do you surrender?", the fishman ask as he watch Roy steady himself and took a deep breath, then slide his hands over his new wounds.

"You asking me to surrender?", Roy ask as he slowly glare at Idate "After that weak ass move."

"Weak ass move..."

"Yeah.", Roy said with a smirk as he pop his neck, "I thought fishman are suppose to be stronger then humans, but I guess Malchior was just telling stories."

"Fishman are strong!", Idate growl at him as he rush at the unarm human, with both of his arm blades grow to their large form, but this didn't seem to phase _The Blaze_.

Instead, Roy plant both his feet on wooden plantform, behinding his knees, as he watch the fishman come at him, and close his right hands forming it into a fist. "Not think things through and using nothing but rage will get you nowhere.", Roy said under his breath, then he launch himself at the enrage fishman, while pulled back his fist, "Enen Kobushi!", then punch Idate's face, before the blades could get him, sending the fishman skidding backwards with a broken nose.

The bladed fishman came to a stop as his arm blades went back to normal, then pop his nose back in place, then glare at _The Blaze _as he pick up his pole weapon, "I'm going to kick your ass!", Idate growl as he launch at Roy, who just smirk and swing his pole weapon and hit the fishman side, much like a major leaguer hitting a homerun, sending Idate flying and hitting the sea.

"And that should give me sometime.", Roy said under his breath as he quickly used his guan doa as a paddle, but after moving a few feet away, he quickly jump back, avoid a shock wave, which cause the raft break in half.

"Neptune Fury!", Idate voice roar out over the wave, but the owner of the voice was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get him piss.", Roy mutter as he glance around looking for purple, bladed fishman, "Or throw him in the water."

_-back with Gar and Rae-_

"I can't stand this any longer.", Gar said out loud as staring at _The Amarath_, while the cockpit shut over him.

"I know.", said Rae voice from outside the cockpit, making the spiky hair teen look over his shoulder, finding her holding an out railing.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rae?", Gar ask, out of worried about this idea and the fact that it's make an sense.

"Just shut up and hit the paddle.", she order with a serious look on her face.

"Fine.", Gar replied as he pulled on both his gloves, making them tighter, then take hold of the steering wheel, "Hold on really tight, Rae.", then he press the paddle, making _The Ray_ move at great amount of speed, thinking to himself, _This better work._

_-back with at The Stringray-_

"Dammit, Jessie!", Karai shouted as she fall tp the deck, while the pirate cook try to smack the masked man with her two, wooden staffs, but it failed thanks to the fact that Jason disappear in a blur.

"You should of stay out of my way!", the blond pirate mutter as she spin the sticks in her hands, then turn around to block the red claws that would of stabbed her back, then watch as the blind teen did a jump kick to Jason's stomach, sending him back.

"I'm getting sick of this, Jessie.", the blind girl growl as she got into stance, facing the mask man, "I'll say this one more time, don't get in my way."

"That's my line!", Jessie hiss as she so want to beat the blind girl, but decided to just move toward and stand beside her, "He's mine! Now get the hell out of my way!"

"I didn't know he was your type.", Karai said with a smirk, then the two rush at the masked man, swing both of their arms at him.

"Toge Giri!"

"Concasser Po-ku!"

"Soru.", Jason mutter as he jump in the air and disappear from sight, avoiding the weapons that would of hit him, which instead hit each others, and fly out of the owners' hands.

"Dammit, Jessie!", Karai growl as she face the cook, while a vein bulge from her forehead, "Stop getting in my way!"

Jessie eyes narrow as she stare at the blind girl, "THAT'S IT!", she shouted as she snapped then jump ontop of her, starting to whale on Karai, till she rolled on top of the pirate cook, start to bang her head on the deck.

"Man...", Jason Todd said as he set on the main mast, watching the two pirate women fighting each other,"A mud pit, a couple of rows of chairs, a bar, and a ticket booth and I could make some real money."

"Why mud?"

"Cause it's a waste of Jell-o.", the masked man answer as he watch the fight below, then look up, finding a parrot infront of himself, a few yards away, then ask himself while he was blinking, "Was that Jack?"

"Hi Jason.", the parrot said as he try to keep in the air, then he fly toward him, then his body start to spin while moving toward the masked man. "Macaw Megaton Gut Buster!", Jack yelled as he ram the masked man's stomach, causing Jason to be push off, thanks to the force and hit the deck, hard. "Bye Jason.", the macaw said as he landed on the mast and shock his head, cause of giving himself a headache.

"I really hate that bird.", Red Mark hiss in pain as he slowly pulled himself off the deck, then he begin to pop his neck, the look ar ound him, then his eyes widen,"Damn!", then disappear from sight, avoiding a weighted chain that was coming toword him as well as bone pieces fly through the air.

"Damn girl.", Dr. Faustus said as he watching each of his skeletons fall to the ground as Ayame was in the air, spinning as her scythe and chain weight hit them, hitting and slashing her opponents.

"Horai Shinfoni: Tatsumake!", she shouted as she head toward the marine doctor, but the rest of the skeleton soilders to move toward their master.

"Knochen Schale!", Dr. Faustus said as the skeletons fuse together, forming a huge shell over himself, just in time for the chain weight and the scythe bounce off the dome and fly toward the foxgirl.

"Well...that's a first...", Ayame mutter as she caught the scythe and the weighted chain, then she start to spin her chain weight and let go, sending it at the the doctor, while she shouted, "Suingu C Clef!", but the move did nothing to the barrier, so she repeat it again and again.

"Do it as many time as you want.", Dr Faustus shouted from inside the dome of bones, while he stick himself with a needle full of pain killer, "Thanks to me, there as hard as steel.", then without warning the chain weight break, which was cover in blue flames, through bone barrier, which shock necromancer.

"Suingu Samba.", Ayame mutter with a smirk, as she pulled her chain back and watcht the bone dome fall to the deck, leaving a wide eyed doctor, standing in the middle of broken bones.

"H-how...did...you..."

"Break your stupid dome?", she finish up his sentence as she spin her chain, then stick out her tognue, "I'll never tell you, Dr. Necrophilia."

"I'm a necromancer.", Kurt growl out loud as he squeeze his triple-bladed scythe, "Not a necrophilia."

"No really differents."

"What?"

"You heard me.", the foxgirl said as she keep spinning her chain, while the blue flames die out.

Dr. Faustus growl loudly as he raise his scythe, "Knochen Heer!", then slam it to the deck, which cause the bones to come back together, froming the army of skeletons, ready for round two, then the doctor point to the musicain, "Kill her!"

"Like to see you try.", the foxgirl said as she watch the skeletons slowly pick up weapons, then she glance at Malchior who rush away throwing his two breaken ninjakens at Wade Willson, who only block one, while the other got stuck in his chest, but didn't seem stop him, who just pulled it out, throw it to the side.

_Damn...That guy most be a zombie or something..._, Ayame thought to herself as she quickly rise the chain, blocking the on coming sword, glaring at the skeleton, then slam the butt of the scythe against the skull, breaking it, causing the skeleton to fall apart, then she dodge a sword by leaning back, _Hang in there, Mal._

(_Author note: Ladies and gentlemem, it's time to play a new game called, "Guess who and where these swords come from?". Let's see how many you can get right._)

"Get back here!", Willson demand as he move toward the pirate captain, who came to a stop as he grab a hold of something from under the piled of marines.

"Come and get me, wantabe.", Draco growl as he pulled out a large double-edged sword, that have a yellow cross guard, red hilt, and yellow round pommel with a red thread tied to it, and quickly used it to block a thrust, then jump back, keeping away from the one eye man, as he wildy thrust and slash at Draco with his seastone basket-hilt claymore, which the zoan user keep blocking the sword moves.

"What wrong, Lizardboy?", the one eye man said as he got in stance, pointing he blade at the pirate, "Mad that I'm don't call myself swordsman?"

"Then what the hell do you call yourself?"

Willson grin as he watch the zoan growl, then he rapidly thrust his sword at Draco, "Sauvage Araneidae", then he send eight nearly invisible airblades, of differrent sizes at Draco, who quickly block most of them with a quick swing of his sword, minus two small air blades that got his chest.

"Dammit!", Malchior hiss under his breath as blood begin to leak out of his new wounds, then glance at his sword, noticing his something odd about the sword, and say to himself, _This is odd._, he glance back at Wade Willson, who rush at him, planning to run him through, on to be block be Draco's blade, with another swing, _This blade is angry...and it's want to drank... blood..._, a grin appear as he thrust it into Willson's chest, _Have all you want, man._

"Son of a bitch.", Wade growl as he swing his claymore, only to miss the zoan user by leaning back, then Draco punch the sword's hilt, causing the one eye man hiss in pain and begin to take a couple of steps back, which Draco quickly run toward another pilled of marines.

_Got to be something around here._, Draco thought as he search for a good weapon to used, then blink and mutter, "These could work."

"Dammit.", Willson growl as he took hold of the double edge sword and in a quick jerking motion, he pulled it out, then he glare at Draco. "Sauvage Deinopidae!", the one eye man roared in angry as he jump and thrust his basket-hilt claymore at the zoan, which only stop an inch away from the back of his head, finding two, huge, heavily-cuvred, black scimitars with silver edges.

"Stop attack me from behind.", Draco said as he had a great grip of the blades' hilts, which had long red tassels at the ends, then he start to spin around, knocking Wade and his blade back. "Genbu Renda!", Draco shouted as he rush toward the one eye man, slashing him again, then he spin again, sending two large airblades around him, cuting into the marines soldiors, that was slowly get up from the many piles of failed marines, cutting them up and knocking them down.

"Dammit!", Willson growl as he feel the deep wounds on and the blood that leak out of them, and was about to get up, but didn't move, thanks to Malchior's foot pressing against his chest, "What the hell are you doing, Lazirdboy?"

"Damn.", Draco mutter as he look at the two swords, finding the edges were cover in cracks and chips pieces. "I'm sorry for hurting you, ladies.", he said as he look at them, then at Wade with an evil grin, "But to pay you back, how about you two have some alone time with this one eye freak?", then he start to spin the two scimitars.

"What the fuck are you doing, Lazirdboy?", Willson growl out loud as he watch, then his eye widen and hiss out in pain, as the broken swords was strap through his shoulders, and stop half way to the blades itself.

"Now you two be good." he said as he step off Wade and walk away, "This is his first time with a girl, let alone two of them."

"Damn you, Draco.", Wade growl deeply as he reach up and grabbed the blades, "I'm going to beat the hell out of you!"

"Whatever, gay cyclops.", the pirate captain as he start to look four another sword to used, before Willson could get up and attack him, smirking to himself as heard the Rear-Admiral growling and cursing at him.

_-back at the pirate ship-_

"Coyote Baile!", Ken shouted as he move toward Dr. Loveless, avoiding the chair's legs, that would of kick him, then he lean back and fro, avoiding the moving saw blade, and finally dive for his firearm, but came to a stop, inches away from his cannon, Lobo.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?", the cripple man ask as one of the back mechi legs, step on the sniper's back, pushing him down on the pirate ship's deck.

"Dammit!", Ken mutter as he reach for the hand-held cannon, but make no progess, "Get off me."

"Why should I?", Dr. Loveless ask as his chair begin to spin around, looking down at the pirate, while his saw stop spinning, and return to it's hidden spot, waiting for an answer.

Ken was going to argue, but said nothing as he was in shock, finding Gwen fall from the sky, in her human form, hitting the deck, then Colleen landed on top of her, in her hybrid form.

"Get off me, bitch!"

"Damn, you're such a pain in the ass.", the dogwoman growl as she hold her chakram, spiinning it in her hand, "Someone get her fitted for a pair of seastone bracelets, before she become she try to escape"

"Like I'm going to let you.", Gwen shouted as she try to kick her off, but sadly her blows won't powerful enough to get the marine tracker off her.

"You don't have a choice.", Colleen said as a marine soldier, holding seastone cuff, moving toward the ladies. but stop as he and a few other look at the railing, cause they heard crackle sound, finding a violet-blue hair woman, with her hands cover in green fire.

"Hello there, pretty lady.", said one of the marines, walking toward Rae, "How did you got her?", but se didn't answer as she look over the marine, trying to figure out what to do. "Hey!", he grabbed a hold of he shoulder and shake it, "Did you heard me?"

She look at the marine and smile lightly, take hold of his wrist, causing him to cry in pain, while Rae whisper, "B.C. Flamma.", then let him go, letting the marine jump into the sea, trying to stop the burns. Then the violet-blue hair woman jump off the railing and calmly head toward the rest marines, watch as everyone point their weapons at her, including the one holden the cuffs.

"Freeze!"

"Let me think about that.", Rae said as she stop, while the green flames grow large from her hands, "No.", then she rush at the group of marines, sending them flying in the air, covering in burns, "Crudeus Acies."

"Look like we have a new girl to deal with.", Dr. Loveless said as he rubbed his chin, then hit a button on the right arm rest.

"Yup.", the marine tracker said as she glance at Rae, noticing the green flames disappear from her hands, then glance at the cripple man and jump off Gwen, landing ontop of the voilet-blue hair woman, just as a metal net fly at and wrapped around the dovewoman, making it impoosible for her to escape.

"Hydraulic Cañón.", Dr. Loveless said as he watch the two ladies fight.

"Didn't I destroy that?", he ask under his panting and hissing in pain, while Ken look up, finding another cannon above the cripple man.

"Hehe...It's always good to keep a spare on hand.", Loveless said as he look down at the pirate sniper, "Now what to do with you?"

"Umm...How about you get off me and finish this like men?", Ken ask as he still try to get a hold of his cannon.

"No. I think I'm just going to break your back, boy.", Dr. Loveless said with a grin as he add more pressure to the sniper's back, making him cry in pain, but the pain easy off Ken as the metal leg was getting off of him, which he rolled away, just in time for metal leg to hit the deck.

_What happen?_, Ken ask himself as he set up, hissing in pain, and look up find a thin wire wrapped around a joystick on the left armrest and follow it to a blue clad man, who was free from his net.

"How the hell did you get out?", Dr. Loveless said as he tuarn his head, glaring at Harry, who was smirk as his wire and crystal pendulum return under his sleeve.

"A good magician never reveal their tricks.", the blue hair man said with a grin, then he watch as Dr. Loveless spin his chair around, facing the navigator.

"Boy, you're in heap trouble.", the cripple man said as he glare at the pirate, not noticing Ken, who finally got a hold of Lobo.

He aim and was about to fire the hand-held cannon, but it was knock out of his hands and jump on by wounded marines, making huge dog pile on him, causing the sniper to gasping for air under them, while he think to himself, _These guys really need to take a shower._

_-Some where between The Stringray and The Amazath-_

"WHY THE HELL DID I THROW HIM IN THE WATER AND MADE HIM PISS OFF?", Roy shouted as he hold his guan doa, that was lodge to the makeshift raft, well both he and the raft was moving toward a large whirlpool, then he glance in front of him, spot something moving toward him, which made him smirk, "Look like someone didn't listen to the Captain."

* * *

**Malchior**: And we're going to stop here. -he said as he lean back with a grin, as his bazooka leaning against his right side, while Jack set on his shoulder- Sorry it took me so long with ths chapter, but I have a lot of problems. One of them is to rethink my this chapter. Another reason would be picking out swords for the game, which it will keep going on the next chapter.

Jack: Which was suggusted by TheDudeofDoom.

**Malchior**: Thank you, Ero-bird. -he said as he rolled his eyes and grin-And thank you, DoD. -lean forward as he pop his neck- I also want to thank SuperHurricane for helping me named Ken's bullets.

Jack: Cause he suck with names.

**Malchior**: Sad, but true. -he said with a sad face and sip his Dr. Pepper- Now about Odori-Kasa...I have no clue where I got it from, but I thought it would be funny for Draco's fighting style.

Draco: Thanks alot, Mal...-he said as he set on the floor, drawing a circle with his finger-

**Malchior**: You're welcome. -smirk some- Well, I hope you all like this chapter. So thanks for reading it and if you guys don't mind review this chapter. Cause I really want to know what's your thought on this chapter. -lean back as he shut his eyes- So, that's about it. -wave- Later days.

* * *

**Moves/Terms**:

**Odori-Kasa **(Dance of the Umbrella): Supposable one of Yonsekipa secret techniques, but instead of using a sword, the user much used an umbrella.

**C5 75 mm rounds**: This shell is the next step in fragmentary explosions. It's normally fire out of a shotgun, it's explodes a second after hitting the target, and it explode power is equal to a forth of stick of dynamite. As for now, it's only used for those who work for or under the World Government.

**Niiro X**(Red X): Jason clap his gloved hands, making red shurikens, which he used to throw at hi opponents, to either disarm them or causing a large amount of pain. These shurikens are made out of his specail foam, which harden at a fast rant.

**Knochen Heer**(German for Bone Army): Dr. Faustus used a necromancy spell to bring forth an army of skeletons, may it be human or animals, from their finally resting place.

**Grose P. Trandvaalicus**(Wild P. Transvaalicus): Wade throw a large numbers of knives either at a group of opponents or to one opponent, slowly them down or killing them. Parabuthus transvaalicus, or most commonilly name for spitting scorpion, which ic the most venomous scorpion in south of Africa. Like it's name said, it's spray venom over one metre as its main defense, cause of it's small pincers.

**Odori-Kasa; Denjou Kasa**(Dance of the Umbrella; Lightning Umbrella): Draco open up an umbrella and spins it quickly to deflect projectile weapons, such as throwing knives.

**Odori-Kasa; Hekireki Kasa**(Dance of the Umbrella; Thunder Umbrella): Draco jump high in the air, then used his umbrella to slam down on his opponent's head or shoulders.

**Grose Androctonus**(Wild Androctonus): Willson take out two of his throwing knives and used one yo block the opponent's weapon, while the other blade is used to slash opponent's arms or chest. Androctonus is the genus of scorpions, which is also known as fat-tail scorpions, who is the most dangerous group of scorpions and their regions of the Middle-East and Africa.

**Zorro ****Explosión**(Fox Explosion): Ken get behind a crate, push over table, or large wooden objects, while taking out his shotgun, placing it a few inches away from the wooden object and fire, which cause the wooden object to explode and sending sawdust and wooden pieces toward the opponent. This move is normally used to blind opponents, but can cause wood pieces to lodge into their body.

**Hydraulic Araña**(Spanish for spider): If Loveless' wheels doesn't work in battle, he could make four mechi-legs from the corners of his chair, which make him stand about ten feet tall. He normally used them to move around or fight his opponents, either kicking or stomping them.

**Hydraulic Estampido**(Spanish for boom): Dr. Loveless hit a button on the left armrest, causing the front of it to open up, which launch very powerful grenade at opponents. This grenade is so powerful, that it's send Ishi flying into a bar. He can do this move in both forms and have about four grenades in the launcher.

**Hydraulic Serrar**(Spanish for saw): Dr. Loveless push a bottun on his right arm rest, then grab a hold of a joystick, while a large arm form behind his chair with a huge buzzsaw at the end, which he used to cut opponents or cut through wood or metal. He can used this in both forms, but in his wheel for it's over head, while his mecha-legs form, it's go below him.

**Gokō**** Tosu Heki**(Yin-yang Toss Split): Colleen throw her chakram at her opponent(s), which split down the middle, becoming two , and basically hit the opponent(s), and bounce off other opponents or objects, until it come back together and return to it's owner.

**Neptune Trident**: Idate quickly grab a hold of his opponent's shoulder, then he used his blinding speed and streingth to thrust his arm blade at his opponent, making thre small wounds, that look like the opponent was attack by a trident. This move is so fast that it look like his arm is moving like a blur, but this attack can only be used up close and normally aim for the opponent's chest, shoulders, and stomach.

**Enen Kobushi**(Blazing Fist): Roy launch himself at his opponent, and punch his opponent's face or chest. The punch itself isn't that powerful, but add the force by launching himself, making it more powerful.

**Toge Giri**(Thorn Slash): Karai rush at her opponent and swing two kunai knives from either side, slashes into his/her flesh. This move is normally used to disarm the opponent and cause pain, not to kill, but it could, if slashing the right place it could.

**Concasser Po-ku**(Concasser Pork): Jessie rush at her opponent with two staff in her hands and swing from either side, hitting the opponent's body, mainly the ribs or sometimes the arms, with a great deal of force. This move isn't a killer blow, but it can disarm opponents, cause pain, and possibly break bones. Concasser is a french technique of chopping ingredients without carefully dicing or mincing, done rather informally and without much ado.

**Horai's Shinfoni: Tatsumaki**(Horai's Symphony: Tornado): Ayame took hold of the middle of her chain scythe and quickly rush at opponent(s), and either start with a jump spin or spin around, swinging both her chain weight and scythe, cutting or smash her way to the opponents.

**Knochen Schale**(Bone Shell): Dr. Fuastus used a necromancy spll, to used the skeleton, that he already brought back to life, which fuse together to creates a massive hollow shell of bones. This is mainly used for a strong defense against range weapons.

**Suingu Samba**(Swing Samba): It's basically the same as Suingu C Clef, but the chain part of the weapon is cover in Ayame's blue flames.

**Sauvage Araneidae**(Savage Araneidae): Wade rapidly thrust his sword through the air, sending eight different sizes, nearly invisible airblades, which can cause a number of cuts to the opponent's body, in the shape of a spiral wheel. Araneidae are a family of spiders, that's normally orb-weaver spider, which are the third largest family of spiders. Their the builder of spiral wheel-shaped webs, that's often found in gardens, fields, and forests.

**Crudus Acies**(Green Edge): Rae form two streams of green fire from her hands, about the size of a small sword, and rush at a group of opponents, swings them on the way, much like a sword, burning and sending her opponents flying. There is a downside to this move, which the green flame can only last for about ten second, much like a sparkler.

* * *

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Dr. Loveless: Boy, stand still and take your beaten as a man!**

**Harry: Real men don't stand still. They beat the hell out of wind bags, like you!**

**Rae: You're fighting me with toys? That's weird...**

**Roy: How the hell do you like me now, fishy!**

**Karai: This is your fault, sugar queen!**

**Jack: This isn't looking very good.**

**It's Begins. Part 1**

**Draco: Man, what's with these swords?**


	5. It's BeginsPart 1

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-Story: 'The Purgatory', pass ten destroy marine ships with her captain, Asmodeus, laughing like a mad man._

_Author note: It's time for the second installment of my new game, "Guess who and where these came from?", and just like last time, these blades are the one that Draco is using...So, let's see how many you can get right._

**The Stingray: It's Begins...Part 1**

**

* * *

**"Where the hell did he go?", Wade Willson growl in pain as his wounds start to heal after free himself from the two swords from earlier, and glance around him, looking for the pirate captain, who seem to disappear from sight, until he look up and quickly raise his seastone basket-hilted claymore to block the swordsman as he jump toward him, with a new sword, then Draco jump back, avoiding a quick slash.

"Missed me?", Malchior ask as he hold up the blade in front of his face, showing it was a double-edged one-handed sword, which he quickly used to block the marine's claymore.

"Not really.", Willson said with a smirk as jump away from the zoan user slash, and get a better look at Draco's sword, noticing the three, golden triangles symbol on the flat side of the blade, near the hilt, and blue, curved crossguard in the shape of a pair of wings.

"Aww...I'm hurt.", Draco said with a smirk, as his hand was over to tip of the double-edged blade, "I guess I have to hurt you now. Ordori Moui!", and lunge at the Rear-Admiral, rapidly thrusting the blade at the marine, stabbing him repeatedly, till the one-eye man grab a hold of the sword.

"Saugvage Ctenizidae!", Wade shouted as he pulled on the blade, as well as Draco, well the Wade's sword thrust, and stabbed the pirate's shoulder.

"Dammit.", the pirate captain hiss in pain as he dropped the borrow sword, feeling weak from the seastone, but that doesn't stop him going behind his belt, pulling out three black shuriken and throw them, piercng Wade Willson's body, include the marine's left eye.

"Not again!", Wade growl as he let go of his basket-hilt claymore, causing the sword slide out of the wound, hitting the deck, then the Rear Admiral start to pulled the start throwing weapon from his eye, "Son of a bitch!"

"Don't you ever called my mother that, bitch!", Draco roar out loud as he grab the double-edge one-handle sword, and swings it twice, slashing both of the one-eye man's shoulders, leaving to huge gashing over them and finish of by thrusting the sword in to Wade's stomach, and kick it, making the sword go deeper, as well as making the marine move back.

"DAMMIT!", Willson hiss in pain as he fall to his knees, and grab the handle, slowly pulled it out, cursing under his breath, leaving enough time for Draco to get the other swords he found.

"Don't move.", the zoan user said as his angry begin to boil, while he eyes seem to glow, "I'll be right back with some friends of mine.", then the marine glance to the side, noticing a group of his men circling around, cheering and clapping for some reason.

_What the hell going on over there._, Wade though as he slowly pulled the blade out, then glance to the side noticing a metallic parrot flying away Jason Todd, who want to cut the bird into many little pieces. Then the one eye man hiss out loud as the blood cover sword hit the deck, and hold his large wound, while it slowly heal, and begin to wonder about his doctor, but he haven't have time to look for him and Ayame, cause of the coming katana, hitting his throat, not cutting him, but sending him flying into the group of marines that was watching the fight with the two female pirates.

"What an interesting katana.", Malchior mutter as he glance at the sword he was using, "He doesn't even wish to kill anyone.", then glance over his shoulder, "Look like Tails having problem of her own self."

"DRACO!", Wade shouted in rage, making the zoan user look ay the one eye man, noticing five marines behind him, wanting a piece of him. One of the men pulled out a whip and swing it at the Rear-Admiral basket-hilted claymore, causing the sword to fly back and is caught by Willson, then ask calmly, "Is there anything you like to say before we kick your ass?"

"In a matter of fact, there is.", Draco said with a smirk as his left hand moved to his belt, while his right one stabbed the ground, "Look at your men.", then marines started to pulled out their weapons, "Now back to me. Now look back to your men. Now back to me. I'm not your men.", he pulled out five of his black shurikens, as he give them the bird, "I'm flipping you off. Now look back at your men. Now, back to me.", then a quick moment he let loose the throwing weapon, "Where the shurikens? There gone and there nothing you can do about it."

"Damn you, Malchior!", Wade Willson growls as he glance at his five men, groaning in pain as shurkens pierces their chest, who was trying to pulled out the weapons. "Snap out of it and get him!", the one eye man demand, making the five men jump and rush at the pirate, who pick up the katana and slide it in it's sheath, which he hold in his left hand, while he stand with his right foot in front of his other foot.

"That's it?", he mutter under his breath, as he watch them came at him, then with a switch movement of pulling the katana out, and shouted, "KakureRyu: Tetsume!", as he slam the sheath and sword on the shurikens, making the weapons push deeper inside the men's chest. This cause the five marines scream in pain, dropping their weapons as they fall to the deck, blacking out from the extreme pain.

"Morons.", Draco mutter as he place the katana on his shoulder, letting Willson have a good look at it, noticing the blade-edge was reverse.

"Huh...", the one eye man said as he point his sword at the zoan user, "I see you found Richard's sword, but I doubt you can do much damage to me, lizardboy."

"One way to find out, gay cyclops!", Malchior said as he resheathe the weird sword and rush at the marine Rear Admiral, while he does the same thing.

_-at the pirate ship-_

"Boy!", Dr. Loveless growl as he fire his cannon and guns, trying to hit Harry, who keep dodging them by flipping and rolling away from the flying bullets and nets, "Stand still and take your beaten as a man!"

"Real men don't stand still.", the blue hair man said as he send his crystal pendant up, and have the wire wrapped itself around the mast, then he railed the line up, sending him upward. Harry then swing himself toward the cripple man and kick the marine in the chin, sending him on the deck, with the blue hair pirate landing near the cripple man. "They beat the hell out of wind bags, like you!", the navigator said as the pendant return to his sleeve.

"Then I guess your a stupid man.", Dr. Loveless said as he rubbed his chin, then move the joystick, making the cannon point at Harry, "Hydraulic Cañón!", and push the button, but nothing happen. The cripple man growl and keep pushing the button, but still nothing happen. So, he look up and notice a wire wrapped around the cannon's barrel, shutting it.

"Reichi-Maki.", Harry mutter as the pendant return to his sleeve, and smirk as the cannon explode, "And I'm not sure if I'm smart or stupid, but at less I'm not stupid enough to put a cannon over his head.", then the blue hair man watch as the smoke cover the legless man's head.

"Damn you.", Dr. Loveless said as he sound like he's coughing up a lunge, then the smoke clear, showing most of his hair was burn off and patches of his face was cover in burns, as well as parts of his brown suit, showing his hidden armor, "I'm going to break you, boy.", the cripple man said as he growl, pushing a button, then grabbed the joysticks as two mecha arms came out from the back from their hatch, "Ripped you a part and throw you to the sea."

"You got to catch me first.", Harry said as he watch Dr. Loveless get up on his four metal legs.

"That's not going to be a problem for me, boy. Hydraulic Garra!", the cripple man growl as his metal claws move toward the navigator, only to roll out of the way, letting the mecha claws hitting the deck, which made the cripple man growl and tried again and again to get a hold of the blue hair man.

"You got to do better then that.", Harry said as he keep avoiding the attack, by flipping away, ducking, or side stepping away from the metal claws, then glance behind him, noticing Rae, _What is she doing here?_, Harry thought to himself as he turn back at Dr. Loveless, who heard the legless man's guns reloading and ready to be used, mutter to himself and slide behind the mast, avoiding the flying bullets, "Damn."

"Come out and play, boy", Dr. Loveless said as he keep firing his bullets, while he move closer to the mast, glancing at Colleen, who was throwing her weapons at the voilet blue hair.

"Razorang!", Colleen MacNeille shouted as she throw a razor-sharp boomerang at Rae, who shoot out darts made out of her green flames at the weapon, hitting and knocking it out of the way.

"Hanabi Hanabi on Telum.", the violet-blue hair woman said as her hands cover in green flames, then sidestep to the side, avoiding five boomerangs and watch as they hit the mast.

"Inu Kikku!", Colleen said as she jump down from the air, trying to kick stop Rae's head, who avoiding the blow by side stepping, as her hands grab a hold of the zoan user's ankle, then swing the marine's body around, making her hit the deck on her back.

"That's a first.", Colleen mutter under her moan as she slowly raise from the spot, and notice the voilet-blue hair woman picking up one of her boomerangs, looking at it.

"You're fighting me with toys?", Rae said as she look at the weapon, then drop it and look at the marine, then throw it down to the zoan user, "That's weird..."

"Weird? Toys?", Colleen repeat as she blink, then a vein appear on her forehead as she stand up and start to pull out her boomerangs, then place them to the side of her.

"Giving up?", Rae ask as she watch the marine put down her five weighted bolas on top of the boomerangs and begin to turn into her hybrid form.

"No.", Colleen growls as she pop her neck, "I just thought you would like to fight without my toys.", she said as she quote signs with her fingers, then she fall onto her hands and shouted, "Inu Bane Kikku!", as she does a double spring kick to Rae's stomach, only to be caught by the voilet-blue hair woman, stopping the attack, but she did move a few inches from her spot, thanks to the kick.

"You got to do better then that.", Rae replied as her hands begin to cover in green flames, "B.C. Flamma!", but the move wasn't fast enough to burn the dogwoman, before she pulled her legs back, then flip back, as she took hold of her charkam, pulling it into two pieces, noticing Rae's flames die down.

_Close one._, Colleen thought to herself as she bend her knees, and lunge at the voilet-blue hair woman, "Gokō Baito!", getting ready to bite her, while she plan to slash downward with her two weapons, but Rae lean back, flipping away, while her feet hit the marine's chin. "Dammit!", the zoan user growl as she glare at the voilet-blue hair woman, who smirk.

"Is that all the marines have to offer?"

"I'm going to ripped you apart! Gokō Baito!", the zoan user growl out loud as she lunge at the other devil fruit user, but without warning, a large amount of green sparks shot in front of her, which make the marine stop and blink her eyes, trying to get her vision back to normal.

"Hanabi Hanabi no Candeo.", Rae said as she watch the dogwoman cursing as she try to get her version, which make her smirk slightly, then she did a quick roundhouse kick to the zoan user's head, knocking her down.

"Bitch!", Colleen growl as she got up from her spot and jump at Rae, who simple spin away, and do a spin kick to the marine's ass, sending her flying toward the rail, hitting it hard.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black.", Rae said with a smug smirk, which is pretty unusual for her, and chuckle lightly as she was the zoan user to raise from the deck.

"I'm going to beat your ass.", the marine growl as she turn her head, looking at the other devil fruit user.

"Then try it.", Rae said as she wave her on, while her cloak wave open in the sea wind, as her left hand, cover in green fire, "But you will get burn if you keep fighting me."

_-in between the pirate ship and the marine ship-_

"Mind telling me what happen?", Gar shouted in the cockpit of _The Ray_, who was trying to escape the pull of the whirlpool, while glance over to the side, look at Roy, who was standing on the right side of the boat, holding his guan doa on his shoulder, facing the whirlpool.

"It's hard to explain.", Roy replied as he remember what happen five minutes ago.

_-flashback-_

"Neptune Fury!", Idate's voice shouted as another shock wave heading toward _The Blaze_, who raise his weapon over her shoulder, then he start to spin the guan dao across, then end with a slash the sea surface, just as the shock wave would of cut him and more of the rudder/makeshift rift into pieces.

_Damn._, Roy thought to himself as his movement negate the shock wave, _I still need to work on that._

"How the hell did you do that?", the fishman said in shock as he float on the surface, which was about fifty feet away from the pirate.

"The same way I can do this!", Roy growl as he quickly thrust his spear head into the water, and slash toward Idate, sending a similar shock wave to move toward the fishman.

"You copy my attack...", the marine said as he watch the shock wave die down, "But it's look like is weaker then the origin.", then he feel something odd about the water around him.

"Who said I copy your weak attack?", _The Blaze_ said with a smirk, while he begin to sweat and start to pants, as he watch the marine shot in the air, while he quickly pulled his guan doa and swing the blade in the air, sending a small crest air blade at the fishman, cutting the marine's chest.

"Hmmm...Not bad for my first time.", Roy mutter as he wiping off his sweat of his brow, as he watch the fishman's body hit the water and begin to sink, then at his guan doa as he think to himself, _I think I'll call that move...Enen Getsuei Ryu._

The pirate return to the fishman, finding only his head was above the surface of the ocean and shouted out loud, "How the hell do like me now, Fishy!", Roy then turn around and begin to row his makeshift rift to _The Azarath_, but stop as he feel something wrong, then he row faster, feeling that he was being pulled in.

"Charybdis Rage!", Idate's voice roar as a whirlpool form in the sea, growing larger and larger, pulling Roy toward the center, who quickly lunge his guan doa in the rudder, holding himself in place.

_Guess the wound wasn't that deep._, Roy though as he look behind him, look at the fishman-made vortex, while he hold on, as he try to come up with a plan, then mutter, "Maybe it's wasn't a good idea to pissed him off."

_-end flashback-_

"Hey! Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh..What?", Roy said as he snap back to the present and glance at Gar, "Did you say something?"

"Yeah.", he said as he sweat dropped, glancing behind them, then glance at Roy, while he try to escape the whirlpool, "Do you have a plan?"

"I do", _The Blaze_ answer as he glare at the very center of the water vortex, "Well, I have two plans.", then he glance at the Shadow Step user, while he cross his arms, not saying a word.

"Mind sharing with the class?", Gar ask as a vein appear on his forehead, while he beginning to wish that he could hit something.

"While, the first one depends on the fact that you have any weapons on this tub."

The Shadow Step user think for a second and glance at down at the buttons on the center of the steering wheel, "Well..._The Ray_ come with three main weapons, but I can't used two of them."

"And why is that?"

"Do you want to fry or die?", Gar ask as the feeling of want to hit something, growing stronger, "Cause I don't!"

"Fine.", the pirate said as he glare at Gar, "Do you have a torpedo or something?"

"Yeah.", Gar answer as he think about it and said, "Hang on.", then he turn the steering wheel a hard right, facing the center of the whirlpool and push a button, shouted out loud, "Mamozame Gyorai!", then a bust escape the open, then a dorsal fin, sticking out of the water, moving toward the center of the whirlpool, but it's was start to be pulled by the current, then explode away from the target.

"Damn.", Roy said with a sigh as he glance at the driver, "Look like we're doing the other plan."

"Which is?"

"Turn this tub around.", _The Blaze_ demand as he turn around and begin to walk away.

"Okay...", Gar said as he blink and start to question his plans, while he turn the sub around, heading toward _The Azarath_.

_-back to The Stingray-_

"This is your fault, Sugar Queen.", Karai growl as the two female pirates was now, standing in front of each other, circling each other, while the marines started the place bets on whose going to win.

"How is this my fault?", the cook ask as she glance around, looking for a staff to help her get the upper hand in the fight with the firstmate, "Your the one, who get in my way.", then the blind woman rush her and grabbing a hold of the blonde hair woman's wrists.

"I saved you and this is the way you pay me back!"

"Who said I needed saving!", Jessie growl in pain as she kick the blind woman's stomach, which caught Karai by surprise and gasp in pain, while she let go of the cook, who was rubbing her wrists.

"I didn't know you can kick.", Karai said as she catch her breath, while she slow raise up, facing the cook.

"There more to me, then a pretty face, cooking, and hitting people with a staff.", she answer as she watch Karai get into stances, while she thought to herself, _Though my kick isn't that strong come pair to my used with a staff._

"Good for you.", Karai mutter, then she jump toward the pirate cook, trying to do a high kick to her head, who duck on last second and turn around, getting ready for another blow.

Just then, Jack fly by them and glance at the females pirates fighting each, "This isn't looking very good.", he said to himself, then glance behind him, finding "R_ed Mark_" still chasing him, with a growing crack from on the front of the mask.

"Get back here, you stupid macaw!", Jason shouted as he run after the bird, then used a couple of Geppou caught up to the macaw, only to get smack in the face with an armor wing, causing the mask to lost a couple small pieces, then he hit the deck, and fall back, "You're going to pay for breaking my mask!"

"Like I care.", the macaw said as he fly over Jason's head, which the marine causing him, nothing noticing where the parrot was heading, but then the masked man start to bump into the marines.

"Get out of my way!", he shouted as he push the marines out of the way, watching Jack starting to circle around the middle of the group of marines, but he finally came to a stop, as he find Karai and Jessie still brawling each other. He turn around, facing his fellow marines and roar our loud, "What the hell aren't they lock up, yet?", then he started to curse at them, which the men didn't seem to paid attention to him, which he turn around, facing the two pirates, "And will you two bitches stop fighting each other, till you're in a cage!"

"SHUT UP!", Jessie and Karai roar in angry as both girls punch the masked man in the mask, which the marine grab a hold of his cover face, as sound of porcelain cracks.

"You two are going to pay.", _Red Mark _growled out as pieces of his mask fall off his face, which was still cover with his gloves, and hit the deck, which made the other marines slowly back away from Jason and the two female pirates, but they cry in pain as blue flames hit them, burning their bodies and making them run around, like a chicken with their head cut off.

"Should of stay out of my way.", Ayame mutter under her breath as she watch the skeletons being cover by blue flames, making them fall forward from the fire eating the magic, then glance at Dr. Kurt Faustus, who was in shock to find all his boney warriors on the floor. The foxgirl smirk as she begin to swing her chain in froth of her, then let go of it, sending it toward the doctor, wrapping itself around him.

"What the hell!", the necromancer cried in surprise as he feel like he was being pulled, while he spot Ayame rush toward him.

"Suingu C Clef!", she shouted as her kusari-gama cut into the doctor's flesh, making him hiss in pain and hit the floor with his triple-bladed scythe, looking like the doctor knock out from the marine doctor. _That was fast._, she thought to herself as she grabbed a hold of the chain, then jerk on it, unwrapping Dr. Faustus and begin to walk away, while she said out loud, "Well that was easy."

"Was it now.", hiss a voice, making the foxgirl stop in place and slowly turn around to find the doctor, setting on the deck, with his scythe above his shoulder, then slam it down as he shouted, "Knochen Riese!"

At first, nothing seem to happen, which usual means that the necromancer would be out of power, but then the sound of bones starting to move together as a huge figure begin to form, which make Ayame start to sweat as her eyes widen, then mutter to herself, "This guy is becoming a huge pain in the ass.", then glance at side of her, noticing her captain fighting with the one eye marine with the broken remains of the weird katana he was using, then back at the huge figure, "Why can't anything be easy?"

"You said it.", Draco mutter as he moving backward, while he keep blocking the seastone basket-hilted claymore that was trying to pierce and cut his body. _God...I wish I could cut seastone._, Draco thought as he glance at the sword he's using, which start to fall apart, then he notice the one eye marine grab a hold of something from underneath his marine jacket.

"Poulpe Buraindo!", Wade shouted as he throw three small balls at the pirate, then a thick cloud of smoke cover Draco's body, blinding him.

_Not this again..._, Malchior thought to himself as he remember the battle with a certain leader of a cult, then he quickly raise the weird katana up, only to get it knock out of his grip and his in pain as he feel something piercing his other shoulder, making him feel weak.

"Sauvage Deinopida.", Wade mutter as the cloud of smoke slowly disappear, showing of the one eye marine, who was smirking, will he keep the pressure of his sword on the zoan user's shoulder, "Look like I finally got you where I what you."

"Funny.", Draco said as he pant and hiss in pain, while he take hold of the seastone weapon with his right hand, making sure it's didn't go any deeper, while the sword drain him of his strength, "I always though you wanted me in bed."

"I"M NOT GAY!", he hissed out loud as Willson push on the basket-hilted claymore, making it slowly deeper inside Malchior, but he stop as he gasp in pain, holding his family jewel, falling to the ground.

"Close one.", Draco mutter as he slowly pulled out the sword out of him, as he glance at the marine, who pulled out a black shuriken groan his groan.

"Low blow, lizardboy.", Wade growl in pain as he dropped the throwing weapon to the deck and was about to stand, but it was hard getting up with a his seastone sword was thrust in his throat.

"There's no such things as low blows in a battle.", Draco growl as he hold the wound and do an axe kick to the one-eye marine's to the head, cause him to fall to the deck, moaning in pain. _That should slow him down._, he said as he glance at his sword, noticing it's was going to fall apart, then glance around, trying to scent something to used in the fight.

He then open his eyes and quickly back away, avoiding two swords, that belong to two marines, that Draco's beaten up earlier, "Well, isn't Solider A and Solider B.", he said as he glance at their blades. Solider A had a black bladed daito, with a cross guard that's in a shape of a manji, and a short length of black chain, dangles on the hilt, while Solider B was wielding a katana, with it's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S", and it's hilt cover in light blue wrap.

"You're going to paid, pirate!", Solider A growl as he and Solider B swing their blades at the zoan user, which he lean back, avoiding the swords that was a few centimeters away from his stomach, then spring himself up, grabbing a hold of the two marines by their heads and slam them together.

"Idiots.", the pirate captain mutter as he let go of the two marines, letting them hit the deck, then he borrow their swords and give them a look over, "But thanks for the swords."

_These swords are weird._, Draco thought as he press the blades together, feeling them pushing away from each other. _They want the same thing, but they seem to hate each other._, then he turn around, swing both blades at a gunman, breaking the gun and causing the man to fall with a huge gash over his chest. Draco blink at the damage at what he did, then look at the white katana, cover in blood, knowing this blade want blood, while the other one just want to fight.

Then the pirate, hold the swords, crossing his arms, blocking ten other swords belong to the marine, that he take out earlier, then spin around, knock them back. "Ganbu!", he roar as he come to a stop, then rush toward the group of marines, slashing at them, "Renda!", which he spin around, slashing the air, sending two large air blade flying behind him, but it was block by a hard slash by a blood cover, seastone basket-hilted claymore.

"Man,", Malchior mutter to himself as he glance at the swords, knowing the swords was the problem with his air blades being so weak, "what's with these swords?", then glance up at Willson, who was walking toward him.

"I think it's better to keep your eyes one me."

"And why is that?", Draco ask as he raise a brow point one sword at the marine and the other on his shoulder, watching the one eye man pulled out a couple more gas bombs, "You're going to try that trick again?"

"Not really.", Wade Willson said as he came to a stop as he throw down the bombs, "Poulpe Gisou!", then a cloud of smoke cover the Rear-Admiral's body,

The pirate captain just blink, then sweat dropped as he mutter, "You can't be serious.", then he get into stance.

* * *

**Malchior**: And we're going to stop here. -he said as he grin and lean back-

Jack: Hey bossman! -fly over and landed on the creator's chest, staring at him- Why isn't the chapter is shorter then normal?

**Malchior**: ...Cause I want it to be short. -he said with smile- And do you have a problem with that?

Jack: Yes, I do! -he said with a glare-

**Malchior**: Fine. I'll fixed it. -he said as he take the macaw off him and place him on the desk, then he start to type. A few minutes later, he lean back and grin at the bird- Done.

Jack: Good. -he said then notice his body begin to fade away- What's happen?

**Malchior**: See you later, Ero-Bird. -he said with a chuckle as he watch the parrot fade away from sight- Don't worried. He be okay. Anyhoo, let's talk about the story, mainly the fact that Draco reacting on the seastone over Luffy's reacting.

Draco: It's because I'm the badass leader of Draco's Crew! -he said as he smirk, look up at the sky, holding a long katana in the air-

**Malchior**: Right...-he said as he sweat dropped- Anyhoo, a few month ago, I came up with a theory that have to do with Luffy and other devil fruit user reacting with seastone. -rubbed the back of his head- Let's take two D's from the series, Luffy and Ace, cause we all seen their reacting to the seastone, plus the fact that they grown up together.

As we all know, Luffy ate his devil fruit at an early age, and from their he grown his strength, speed, fighting skills, ects. However, Ace grown strength, speed, fighting skills, ect, way before he ate a devil fruit, which I believe he was eighteen, but not a hundred percent sure.

Now, with this information, we go to how they react with seastone. Well, Ace is clearlyy weak, but not weak enough to have a small fight with a group of men and strong enough to walk a great number of stairs, where Luffy...well he basically turn into a limpnoodlee and couldn't move. So, that's my theory.

Draco: Wait. -blink as he stare at the creator- Are you saying that all those times of training when I was a kid and fighting crime on my island, way before I ate my devil fruit, was the reason why I slowly lost my strength?

**Malchior**: Yup.

Draco: Huh...Learn something new everyday. -rubbed his chin as he think about the past-

**Malchior**: Now, I'm not expecting you guys to agree with my theory, but I believe it's hold water and could work in the One Piece world. -smile as he sip on his drank- Now with that out of the way, I Guess I should tell you all that at the end of the battle, I'll tell you about this sword game.

Draco: Yeah! -look at his creator- I wonder why you thought up this game and post it in the chapter?

**Malchior**: Well, I made it to try something that no one come up with. -he said with a chuckle- And it though it would be fun for both me and the readers.

Draco: And when are you going to post the answer.

**Malchior**: Most like the end of this arc. -he answer as he sip on his drank- Well, that's it for now. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Oh and don't forget to review. -grin as he shut his eyes- Later. -wave to everyone, before fading to black while "Where is My Soul" but the screen went back on to show the pirate macaw who was flying as fast as he can-

Jack: I'm going to kick your ass, Mal! -he cried out loud as the camera making it widen, showing a group of okamas, holding up tiny, pink dresses, planning to put it on the bird-

**Malchior**: Hehe...-finish up his drank and smirk- Don't messed with a dragon if you don't want to get burn.

* * *

**Moves/Terms**:

**Saugvage Ctenizidae**(Savage Ctenizidae): Willson grab a hold of an opponent's weapon, mainly a sword or pole weapon, and pulled the opponent toward him as he used his basket-hilted claymore to either slash or thrust at the opponent. Ctenizidae is the name of the family of a type of spiders, also know as a trapdoor spiders.

**KakureRyu: Tetsume**(Hidden Dragon: Iron Claws): It's similar to KakureRyu, but first Draco must throw his shurikens, piercing his opponent(s)'s chest, then move toward the his opponent(s) as he pulled out his katana, and used both his sword and sheath to hit the shurikens, much like a hammer hitting a nail. This will make the wounds deeper, thanks to the force from the move, which cause more pain, and blood lost. This move can be used against one person or a small group, and this is one of the few moves that Draco evolve from the origin move that his father show him long ago.

**Inu Bane Kikku**(Dog Spring Kick): Colleen lean on her hands and does a twin spring kicks to the opponent's stomach, sending him/her flying back, cause a lot of pain to the opponent. She can do this move in her human or hybrid form, but it's more powerful in her hybrid form.

**Gokō Baito**:(Yin-Yang Bite): Colleen, in her hybrid form, jump at an opponent, with both pieces of her chakram in her hands, and slash downward at the opponent or at opponent's weapon, while bite his/her neck. This move can cause a great deal of pain and disarming the opponent.

**Hanabi Hanabi no Candeo**(Firework Firework Sparkler): Rae used her powers to fire green sparks in front of her opponent, blinding and/or confuse him/her for a few seconds. This move is good for escapes or for a follow up attack to the unguarded opponent.

**Enen Getsuei Ryu**(Blazing Moon Dragon): Roy get stance, just like he does when he does Enen Ryu, but instead of pointing his blade at the ground, he point his spear head at the surface at the sea, and he thrust and slash in a fast moment. This cause a powerful shock wave, that send the target into the air, then he finish with him, swinging his blade through the air, sending a crest shape air projectile at the target, while it's(he/she) in mid-air, cutting his opponent. This technique can only be down if Roy is standing on top of the water, like he's standing on a boat or a pier, and take a lot of him.

**Charybdis Rage**: Idate dive down into the sea, as his arm blades outward, and spin himself around, similar when he does Neptune Rage, which created a large whirlpool, that can suck up and destroy small ships and boats. This move is name after a sea monster, which was once a beautiful naiad and the daughter of Poseidon and Gaia, and she took the form of a large whirlpool. Charibdis been in Greek mythology such as The Odyssey, Jason and The Argonauts, and Ovid's Metamorphoses.

**Mamozame Gyorai**(Goblin Shark Torpedo): A torpedo that supposeably look like a small version of a goblin shark, which is fired from The Ray, which make look like the manta ray-shape submarine, which look like a giant manta ray is spitting out a shark from it's mouth. This torpedo is fast and have enough explode power to cause large cracks and dents to thick steel wall, but it can be easy seen, thanks to the large dorsal fin, can be easy seen in the water. This torpedo is hard to find, cause the one person who make the ammo fall off the face of the planet.

**Poulpe**(French for octopus) **Buraindo**(Japanese for blind): Wade grabbed a hold of couple of smoke bombs, and throw them at his opponent, blinding him/her in a thick cloud of smoke, which can follow up with a well place blow and/or disarm the opponent.

**Poulpe**(French for octopus) **Gisou**(Japanese for camouflage): Wade Willson throws down a couple of smoke bombs, covering his body in smoke. With this move he can do moves that the opponent have no idea what's coming, if the opponent's doesn't have acute hearing or smell.

* * *

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Jessie: Damn...What happen to you?**

**Jason: Your captain happen!**

**Ayame: Get down here and fight, Dr. Necrophilia.**

**Roy: Let's finish this, Fishy!**

**Rae: Your bark is worst then your bite. Crudus Acies!**

**It's Begins...Part 2**

**Draco: Okay...What kind of idiot own this for a weapon?**


	6. It's BeginsPart 2

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-Story: Asmodeus and crew leave 'The Purgatory' dock and begin to walk onto an island, making a couple of the crew mates' eyes sparkle at what they found._

_Author note: It's time for the third installment of my new game, "Guess who and where these came from?", and just like last time, these blades are the one that Draco is using...So, let's see how many you can get right._

**The Stingray: It's Begins...Part 2**

"Takai-oshi Handou!", Wade Willson shouted as he does a flying out of the smoke and does a powerful kick toward Draco's chest, which he quickly block, by crossing the swords, then push the one eye marine back.

"Is that it?", Draco ask out loud as he watch Willson return to the cloud of smoke, then the zoan user rush toward the marine, as he bring the sword back toward his chest, shouted, "Akuba!", but then he fall to the deck, while the blades he was using fly out of his hands, thanks to the something hitting his shins.

"Hikui-oshi Handou!", Willson said as he turn around, to finding Draco, flat on his face, "Was that good enough for you, Lizardboy?", then he thrust the seastone blade toward the zoan user, who rolled away from the sword, making it pierce the deck.

"Not bad for a one-eye dumbass.", Draco mutter as he quickly raise and punch the marine in the face, then front kick him in the stomach, sending Wade sliding away from the basket-hilt claymore.

"Dammit!", Willson mutter as he hold his stomach and glare Draco, who was standing there, with a smirk, then wave him on.

"Let's see what you can do without your toys,", Malchior said as he watch the marine pulled out two of his throwing knives out, then rush at the pirate captain, only to get a roundhouse kick in the head, "or not.", he mutter as he watch Wade Willson hit the deck, then glance over his shoulder, with his eyes widen, noticing broken pieces of mask.

"This isn't good.", the zoan user mutter as he look around for Karai and Jessie, before he fall to the deck, well holding his stomach as blood slowly leak from his new wound, then he glare up at Wade, who was holding a blood cover knife.

"You should worried about your own problem, Lizardboy.", the one eye marine said as he start to spin his knife around, getting the blood of it, looking down at the zoan user.

"You should take your own advice.", Draco growl as he does a step kick to Willson groin, making him drop the knives and fall to the ground, holding his family jewels, then the zoan user jump up, holding his new wound, the sweat dropped as he find a group of marines, which he already beat earlier, circling him, "Great...The return of solider a and b and they brought friends.", then he got in stance with a wicked smirk form on his face, "Well then, lets begin, Dumbasses!"

"Damn...What happen to you?", Jessie ask as she and Karai was stand side by side, waiting for something to happen, while the cook stare at the marine, who was hidden his face with his gloves.

"Soru!", Jason said out loud as he disappear from sight, only to appear in front of Jessie and place both his hands on the cook's arms, after he surprise kick the blind girl in the gut, then shouted, "Niiro X!"

"Dammit.", Karai groan holding her stomach as she listen as the red foam grow around pirate cook's chest and arms, "Jessie! What are you waiting for? Fight back!"

"I...can't...", she answer in shock as she was face to face with '_The Red Mark_', looking at the face, which was cover in hideously burn scars, a large claws mark, going from top left down to his right cheek, and his nose seem to be burnt off, then he push Jessie to the deck, making her movement non-stop.

"Do you really want to know what happen?", Jason ask as he watch the cook face, showing some fear, and nod, "Your captain happen!", then he lean back, avoiding a tornado kick from Karai, who then landed a few feet away from the scar face man.

"Whose cares what Malchior did to you.", the blind girl ask as she set up start.

"I CARE!", Jason Todd roar in angry as he clutches his fists, while a pair of his claws push of his gloves.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!", she said as she wave her hands, "I didn't mean to disrespect you.", Karai begin to grin, "Beside I think you look handsome."

"Really?", Jason said as his claws shrink back to normal, staring at the girl in surprise, then something pop in his head, "Wait. Aren't you blind?", then without warning he was sent flying across the dock.

"Yup.", Kara answer with a smirk as she bring down her foot, then got into stance, "But that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"We'll see whose kick whose ass.", Jason growl as he clutches his fists, then he disappear from sight, "Soru!", appearing behind the blind pirate, about to slam his fists against her head, but Karai grabbed a hold of them from behind.

Karai turn herself around, crossing Todd's arms as she face him, kicking his stomach and let go, "You got do a lot better then that!"

"I'm just getting started.", Jason said as he catch his breath while getting up, "Soru!", then disappear from sight.

_Where did he go?_, she ask as she listening for a sign of the scar face marine, but stop and take a couple of steps out of the way, avoiding the red shurikens that came at her, then raise her leg, about to kick Jason, since the he was come, but she kick nothing.

"Geppou!", Jason voice said out loud as he plan to make the blind woman feel pain, and glance over his shoulder, looking at the huge figure, _Look like Faustus is having problems with his fight._, then he return his sight to the blind woman, who was waiting for him.

"How do you like my Knochen Riese?", he shouted out loud as he set on top of a giant skeleton, that was form from many different skeletons.

"I think it's extreme waste of time and power.", the foxgirl answer as she glare up at him, and start to swinging her chain, getting ready for anything.

"What?"

"You heard me.", Ayame grin as she keep spinning her chain, "Now, get down here and fight, Dr. Necrophilia."

"I'M A NECROMANCER!", Kurt Faustus growl deeply at the foxgirl, "NOT A NECROPHILI!"

"Same thing.", Ayame said out loud with a smirk as she keep spinning the chain, then her eyes widen and quickly take a few steps away, avoiding a giant, boney foot.

"Break that bitch!", Dr. Faustus said out loud to his giant, who was trying to step on the foxgirl, which on the way, it's stomp on a couple marines, while the doctor order his creation, "Don't stop until she begs to be killed!"

"Why can't anything be easy?", the foxgirl mutter under her breath as she keep dodging the skeleton's feet, as she think of a new plan.

_-in between the two ships-_

_This doesn't look good._, Roy though to himself as he look at the whirlpool, as he stand on the makeshift raft, _But it's have to be done._

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah.", _The Blaze_ replied as he glance over his shoulder, looking at Gar, who was best trying to keep from being drag into the swirling body of water, "I'm sure."

"Alright, dude.", the Shadow Step user said as he pulled out a knife and reach out, "But I'm not saving your ass if you messed up.", then he slash the rope, the only thing that keep the rudder from going into the whirlpool, which begin to pull in by the current.

"No one ask you to.", Roy replied with look at the center of the vortex, then though to himself, _Let's see what the old man taught me works here._

_-flashback-_

"Remember to have spot and keep a good look of your target."

"I got.", Roy said as he narrow his eyes, looking at the water, while he was in stance.

"Now take a deep and calm breath.", Sifu Komadori said as he watch Roy take a deep breath, "Now take your time, then take your target.", then the old man watch cast his fishing pole, sending the fishing line flying through the air, then the hook hit the surface of the lake. In a split second, a large fish jump out of the water, hooked on the line.

_I better reel him in._, Roy thought as he watch the fish starting to fighting the line, so he quickly try to reel it in.

"What the hell are you doing?", the sifu ask as he watch _The Blaze _trying to reel his catch in, but the fish wasn't giving in.

"What does it look like I'm doing!", he growl as pulled on the rod, while he was trying to reel in the line, "I'm fishing!". but the fishing pole slip out of Roy's grip, which Komadori quickly grab it before it hit the water.

"No. You're just going to lost your dinner.", the old man said as he got a good grip on the rod, "This is fishing.', then he give it a quick and hard jerk, making the large fish jump out of the water and fly toward him, which the sifu caught the fish with his free hand.

"How did you do that?"

"Practice.", the old man said as he put the pole done and unhook the large fish, only to throw it back in the lake.

"What the hell, old man!", Roy growl out loud as he glare at the sifu, who just toss the fishing rod to him.

"Just shut up and do it again.", the old man said as he set back down and lean against the boat, "And again and again, till you get it right.", then he listen to Roy curse him under his breath, then smirk as he kick The Blaze's ass, sending the man in the lake, "Respect your sifu!"

_This better be worth it._

_-end flashback-_

Roy keep his eyes on the fishman, who kept spinning, dragging the makeshift raft closer to him. The force of the whirlpool start to make the raft to crack, but Roy didn't seem to care as he hold his guan dao over his head, holding the blade end.

"If this doesn't work, old man, or I'll be kicking your ass in the next life.", he growl under his breath, then he swing his guan doa downward, as it split apart into it's three section form, sending the spearhead downward, which quickly calm the sea down. "Enen Suji!", _The Blaze _roared as he quickly jerk his guan doa toward him, cause Idate to fly toward him, grabbing a hold of the fishman's neck.

"...Damn...pirate...", Idate cough for air as the hand squeeze down on his throat, feeling the oxygen levels dropping from his body, but that didn't stop from grabbing a hold of Roy's collar with his left hand, squeezing it, and making his right arm move at blinding speed, thrusting his arm blade into the pirate's stomach, making three new wound. "Neptune...Trident...", The fishman cough as his technique causing _The Blaze_ to let go of the marine, thanks to new pain, which both fall to their knees breath heavily as their blood leak on the makeshift rift, slowly mixed together.

Soon the sound of a blade being pulled out of flesh as low hissing sound was heard, making Roy turn his head, finding the fishman standing up, with his fresh wound on his chest, holding the pirate's guan doa, "Look like I got the advantage.", then stab the it beside him, making it stuck in the wood, "Now give up or get ready to die."

Roy slowly raise, wanting to kick himself for letting go of his weapon, and glare at Idate, which the fishman flex his arms, making his blades grows larger, then the pirate took a deep breath and mutter, "You talk too much."

"What was that?"

"A normal person would agree and let you take him in.", _The Blaze_ said as he smirk, "But I'm not normal."

"So you want to die?", the fishman ask as he raise a brow, while he ignore the pain from this fight, and cross his arm blades over his chest.

"Who said I was going to die.", Roy said as he smirk and quickly reach behind him, pulled out two kodachi, which he got at the last battle he was in, and hold them backhanded, as he wait for an attack, "Let's finish this, Fishy."

"You think you can take me with butter knives?", the fishman said as look at the butter knives, which the marine raise a brow and watch the pirate, studying his stance, trying to think of the best and fastest way to bring him down, then he notice Roy wave him on.

"Just shut up and come at me, Fishy.", the pirate demand as the fishman start growl, and rush toward Roy with both his arms behind him and swing both of them.

"Neptune Double Slash!", Idate shouted as his arm blades was going to slash into the pirate's chest, but at last second, they hitting Roy's kodachi, and keep the blades from his body.

"Look like my _butter knives_ stop you.", Roy said after he kick the marine in the stomach, causing the fishman to gash in pain and his arm blades shrink back to their normal size, then the pirate follow up with a hard punch to Idate's face, sending him skidding across the rift.

"That's it!", the fishman roar in a mix of pain and angry as he raise his arms up, while his arm blades grow, "I'm going to ripped you APART! SCYLLA FURY!", then disappear in a blur, sending six small airblade, that was in the shape of wolves' heads, at Roy, who try to block all of them with his blades, but two of the wolves shape blades cut into his shoulders, causing him to growl in pain as his blood leak out of his new wounds, then he find the fish man above him, with both his arm blades grown out, and finally landed on top of _The Blaze_, pushing him down with his knees to Roy's stomach, while his arms blades, pressing against the pirate's neck, as well as stabbing the wood, pinning Roy down, "You're under arrest, you damn pirate!"

_Dammit!_, Roy thought to himself as he feel the worse pain he felt all day, thanks to the weight of the fishman, but then a smirk appear on his face.

"What are you smirking about?", the fishman demand as he push more pressure on the pirate's wounds, as the arm blades press closer to his neck, but that didn't stop _The Blaze_ from smirking. "Stop smirking!", the marine roar out loud, which the pirate only keep smirking, almost like his lip's saying, '_Make me, Fishy!_', "FINE! I'LL MAKE YOU STOP!", then the marine was going to make deep cuts in the pirate's neck, but he stop and hiss, thanks to the sharp pains from his sides.

"Hehe...You should know one thing about me.", Roy said as a fist hit the fishman's jaw, making him off balance,"As long as I can still feel pain," then the marine hiss in pain again, in the same spot, making Idate got off him, "I know I'm a live, which make me want to keep smirking."

"THEN I'LL KILL!", Idate growl as he got up, at the same time as Roy, as his arm blades grow to their large form, glancing at the twin kodachi

_That was a close one._, Roy though to himself and way his swords around, trying to get as much blood of as he possible can, as he watch the fishman's body sink in the salty water, then he thought, _I better get my guan doa._ The pirate his short swords away, then quickly move, grabbing a hold of his weapon. He then watch the surface, pointing the weapon at the sea, waiting for Idate, but then he notice the blood being push to the surface and then notice a several, huge, orange, dorsal and a huge horn sticking out, moving toward the blood.

A second later, Idate jump out of the sea, with an orange sea king, that look like a orange serpent, with many dorsal fins on it's back and a horn on it's red mask-like face, following him, trying to bite the marine. "THIS ISN'T OVER, PIRATE!", the fishman shouted as he avoid being eating by the giant fish, well _The Blaze_ watch and sweat dropped, trying to figure out if he won this battle with skill, will power, or luck. Then Roy put that out of his mind and begin to used his guan doa as an oar, heading toward _The Azarath_, thinking the crew need him, also he's to tired to take out the giant sea king, after he finish the marine fishman.

_-at the pirate ship-_

"Get the hell off me, bastardo!", Ken demand as he slowly push the marines off him, trying to free himself and his arms, but no such luck. Then all of the sudden, the sound of gun shots was hear over the pirate ship, which sort of surprise the pirate sniper, then he push the marines off, hearing them moans and groans in pain, then look around for Lobo, but stop and rolled away, avoiding more bullets, then blink in surprise to find Harry standing behind the cripple man, cover the marine's eyes, making Dr. Loveless to trying to get the pirate of him, by push random button.

"You need a hand?", the sniper ask the navigator out loud as he watch.

"No.", he said as he jump off the cripple man, and watch the marine hit the mast, "I'm can handle this.", then he turn around as Loveless fall to the deck, "Go free the others."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive.", Harry said as he turn around as he watch the cripple man get up on his mecha legs as he used his mecha arms to help himself up.

"Only fools are positive.", Ken said as he lean down and pick up his hand-held cannon.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive.", the sniper said as he move away from Harry, then sigh as he hear the navigator chuckles, "Oh shut up.", heading toward Kardra, who was struggling with the net.

"Boy, you should of took his offer.", Dr. Loveless said as he finally got up on his mecha legs and send his right mecha arm at the pirate navigator, who simply slide away from the razor-sharp claw, only to be grabbed by the other claw, "Cause you're going need all the help you can get."

"No.", he said with a grin as he feels the claw squeezing his body, digging into his clothes, but didn't touch his flesh, "I think I'll be fine."

"What the hell?", the marine said in surprise at the fact that claw couldn't get into the pirate for some reason, then he notice that there's a wires chris-crossing over Harry's body, "What the hell is that?"

"It's called Reichi Maille.", Harry answer as he keep feed his ki through the wire, making it hard to cut it, then he pulled his right arm free from the metal claw.

This drive the marine insane and shouted, "I"M GOING TOY RIP YOU APART", then he pulled on the joystick, causing the other mecha arm lift up and was about to slam it down on the pirate, but it stop inches away from Harry's hand, which surprise Loveless, "HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"Hey.", Harry grins as his crystal pendulum somehow stop the metal hand, "You ask how I escape from your net.", he ask with a grin, "Do you still want to know?"

"BOY, I DON'T CARE!", he growl as he keep pushing the joy stick, trying to get the arm down, "JUST DIE!"

"Fine. Just though I tell you, before I beat you, but whatever.", the navigator said as his pendulum start to spin, making the wire wrapped around the base and keep going, making a large cone over Harry's right hand, "Reichi Doriru!", then it's start to spin at amazon speed, drilling into the mecha arm, then stop and pulled it out, letting oil spill out it arm, covering most of the pirate's clothes.

"That's...impossible...", Loveless said in surprise at Harry's action, then growl as he watch the pirate slip out of the metal grip and fall to the deck, landed on his feet.

"Not impossible.", Harry said as he look up at the cripple man, while the wire quickly unwrapped itself around his hand, which cause the oil, that cover it when it was in it's drill form, splatter over the deck, "Improbable.", then the pendulum return to underneath his sleeve.

"Boy, I'm going to cut you apart.", the cripple marine growl as his angry larger and him pushing a button on the arm rest, then grab a hold of the joystick, while the buzz saw blade arm underneath the chair, "HYDRAULIC SERRAR!"

"I like to see you try.", Harry said as he rubbed his nose and quickly side step, avoiding the saw, while he messing with his cape, then he roll away, avoiding the spinning blade again, that keep moving toward the pirate navigator.

"BOY, STAND STILL!", Loveless growl as he push and pulled the joystick , trying his hardest to cut the boy, but stop as he notice Harry stop moving.

"Fine.", the pirate navigator said as he stand and stare at the cripple man, "I'll stand here, just to prove that your toys are nothing to me."

"TOYS? THESE TOYS WILL CUT YOU DOWN! HYDRAULIC SERRAR!", Dr. Loveless roars in angry as he send the spinning blade toward the navigator, and like his word, he just stand there, smirking as he grab a hold of his blue cape.

"Stupid toy.", Harry mutter as he pulled off his cape and toss it at the buzz saw making it, then duck, letting it pass him by. At first, its started to shred the blue cloth, but then the saw came to a stop as smoke escape the machine.

"DAMMIT!", the marine growl out loud at the fact that his weapon his destroy.

"I don't know why your angry.", Harry said as he shut his eyes and sigh, "You're not the one who ruined a nice cape.", then he smirk as he watch the marine try to move, but he was slowly down.

"DAMN YOU, BOY!", Loveless roar, knowing what the pirate did, and he start to push to button and flip switches on his arm rests, then both the right arm and saw arm fall to the deck, making it easier to move around, "NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MY CHAIR!"

"You don't get it.", Harry said as he look up at the cripple marine, "I know your weaknesses.", he said as he know that Dr. Loveless was growing angrier and anger.

"I HAVE NO WEAKNESSES! HYDRAULIC TIRO!", the marine said in pure rage as he fire his guns, but instead of bullets, blue smoke came out of the barrels, covering Dr. Loveless vision, then he gasp in pain as something hit his stomach, making him fall back hitting the deck.

"Reichi Dangan.", Harry said as the sound of a wire being reel in, "I wonder when you hit my smoke pellets.", then he glance over his shoulders, finding Rae avoiding the slashes and bites of the marine zoan user, who was growling in angry. Then Harry turn his head, noticing the Loveless is slowly getting himself up and sigh, "You should stay down."

"Don't you know, boy?", the cripple man said as he finally got up, "You can't keep a good marine down."

"Huh...I though the good die young.", he said as he rubbed his chin, then duck, avoiding the metal claw that would of slash his head into pieces, glance at Rae, _Still wonder why she fighting_, he thought to himself as he flip away, avoiding a metal leg, that would of stomp on him, while blue smoke cover the area, _But I guess I shouldn't complain about it._

"Dammit!", Colleen growl as she chase after Rae with her chakram, which is in its split form, trying to cut her, "Stand still!"

"Why so I?", Rae shouted out loud as she easily dodge the slashes that came at her, then she kick the dogwoman in the muzzle, causing Colleen to hiss in pain and send the marine flying back, only flip back and landed on her feet.

"You got to do better then that.", Colleen growl out loud as she spring forward toward the paramecia user, with her blades in her grip, while the marine shouted out loud, "Gokō Baito!"

"Your bark is worst, then your bite.", Rae mutter as her hands is cover in green flames and grow larger, "Crudus Acies!", then she rush at the marine officer, which send the zoan user flying in the air, while she turn into her collie form, landing on her four paws, holding her chakram, which was somehow got together, in her mouth, then rush at the cloak wearing woman with full speed.

_This isn't can't be good..._, Rae thought as she realize was the zoan user have in mind, while she watch the marine turn into her hybrid form, watching as she spin on one foot, _I better make a choice fast._

"Gokō Atemi!", Colleen growl wildly as she let go of her chakram, sending it at Rae, while the zoan user jump toward her, getting ready to kick her in the face.

_I guess there's only one thing I can do._, the paramecia user though as she quickly step to the side, letting the bladed weapon nick her on left arm, while she caught grabbed a hold of the marine's leg with both hands, then she used the zoan's movement to spin around, letting go of her, sending the marine to the deck, which she skidded against it, making her hiss in pain.

"Dammit!", the zoan user groan in pain as she jump up on her feet and glare at Rae, who just stare at her, "You have to do something stronger the that, bitch."

"You want something stronger that.", Rae said as she start to head toward the marine, "I'll give you something stronger.", then a burst of green flames cover the tip of her elbow.

_That right. Come to me._, the marine though to herself with a wicked smirk on her muzzle as the violet-blue hair girl was a couple of feet away, then she jump in the air, yelling out loud, "Inu Kikku!"

Before the zoan user could kick her head, Rae green flame grow larger and more wilder, cause her to blast toward Colleen, punching the marine in the stomach, sending her flying back, hitting the back of one of the mecha legs of Dr. Loveless. "Silex Pugnus.", the paramecia user said as the green flame die down, while she watch the cripple man fall back, on top of Colleen.

"You know I would of like a warning."

"Sorry", Rae said with a smirk as she glance over the damage of what she did to the two marines, then up toward the mast, finding Harry, hanging upside, on his wire, glaring at the violet-blue hair girl, "Next time, I'll give a head up."

"That's all I'm asking for.", Harry said as he glance at the damage done to the two marines, then narrow his eyes, finding Loveless still a live and took hold of the two joystick on the armrests.

"Come on.", Dr. Loveless growl as he try to get up, with the help of his mecha legs and arm, but before he could even could get up, he spot the pirate navigator climbing on and standing on the mast, "Boy...What the hell are you do?"

"There's a saying an old man always say at the end of his show.", Harry said as his wire and crystal pendulum return to his sleeve, watching the cripple man.

"And what would that be?", Loveless ask as he still trying to get up and get off of Colleen, but keep an eye of pirate navigator, who squat down.

"Laissez les bons temps rouler."

"What does that...suppose..to..", he stop in mid sentence as he watch Harry jump high in the air, then he pulled his legs in, then his body start to spin downward, which hit what the pirate was planning to do, "Boy, I hate you!", then two feet hit the marine's face, causing him to spit out blood, as well as a couple of teeth fall from his mouth and cause an imprint of his shoes.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of yours.", Harry said out loud as he pant and walk off Dr. Loveless, well he pulled off his blood cover gloves, "Oh, by the way, it's mean, 'Let the good times roll'." then he throw the gloves down and head toward the mast, "I hope you enjoy the show." When he come to a stop, he leaning against the mast, them the navigator look around, find his friends free and head toward him, then he ask, "What should we do with them?"

"Well, I kinda like what Jean's idea." Kardra said as she watch the white tiger cub clawing and biting into one of the marines, that had an arrow in his chest, making him hiss and groan in pain.

"Well, I say we just throw them overboard.", Gwen said out loud as she glare at the marines, think it's would be the best.

"I think we don't have time for that.", Ken said as he look at The Stringray, finding the giant skeleton stomping about on the ship, heading toward the cannons.

"Fine.", Harry said as he took a deep breath, then look at the doctor and the violet-blue hair girl, "Kardra and Rae tied up the marines and watch them. Make sure they don't do anything to messed up the ship."

"Fine.", Rae said plainly as she begin to move toward the marines, well the doctor went below and get some rope.

"Gwen and Ken.", the navigator look at the two, who already started to loading a cannon, "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"And what are you going to do?", Rae ask out loud as she pulled on the marine, that the tiger cub was clawing on, who move on to another marine, chewing on his nose as her claw dig into his chest.

"I'm going to find away to get _The Azarath_ in working order and get it moving again.", the navigator said as he walk toward the steering wheel, well he try to think up an idea or two.

"Well if it's help.", Rae said as she place the marine on the pile of marines, "Gar is pretty good with quick fix."

"Well, that's good an all, but I don't think we have that much time.", Harry said as he rubbed his chin as he think for a bit, "However, he might come in handed."

_-back at The Stringray-_

"That's it! Stomp her!", Dr. Faustus shouted with a smirk as he stand on the giant skeleton's shoulder, letting it jeep on trying to step on the foxgirl, who keep avoiding the stomps.

_I wish I know more about necromancy._, Ayame thought herself as she flip away from the bones and bite her lip, _But if I guess right, then all I need to do is that out the boney freak._

"I should really do this more offend!", the marine doctor said as he start to laugh out loud, enjoying the chase, but stop as he notice that the foxgirl summon three blue fireballs appear and start to circle around her, _What she up to?_

"Kitsune-bi Moku!", Ayame said as the flames hit his body, making her disappear from sight.

"Where the hell did she go?", Dr. Faustus said as he look around for the foxgirl, making his angry growl looking for her, then without a warning, a chain wrapped around his neck, making him grab it with his free hand, trying to breath easier.

"Eh...What's up, doc?", the foxgirl said making the necromancer look down, finding Ayame inside the rib cage, as she pulled on the chain, causing Dr. Faustus to lose balance as he gasp for air, "Guess it's not you.", then she jump out of the skeleton, making the marine doctor follow her.

_This isn't good._, he thought before he hit the deck, face first, then his body hit the deck, with pirate musician standing a few feet away.

"And that's that.", the foxgirl said with a smile as she pulled on the chain, causing it to unwrapped itself from the unconscious necromancer and thought to herself, _Any minute now, it's should be raining bones._, then she rolled away, avoiding be step on by the giant skeleton's boney foot, _Or it can still be moving...Dammit!_

As she keep moving, she glance to her side, noting that Jessie is down, and that Karai having problems with Jason Todd disappearing from sight before or after she hit him, and Draco seem to having fun with a group of marines, which them seem to jump at him, "Well, this can't be good."

Draco fall back, thanks to a well place kick to the gut, making him growls in pain. "Is this all you guys can do?", the pirate captain ask as he slowly got back up, holding his stomach with one arm, while the other hold in front of him, facing the solders, who was wielding either a strange swords, rifles, or just their fists, with the battle against the single pirate.

"Get him!", Solder A demanded as he point a sword at the zoan user, which cause the men to rush at the pirate captain, only to be fall down, then next roll of marines, and the roll after that. The marines seem to fall like dominos, well the zoan user appear behind them, beside another roll. The he does a spin kick to one marine's side, sending him to hit the other marines, causing them to fall on top each other.

"Nezumi Bakushin.", Draco said as a frown form on his face and put his right foot on the down on the deck, "This is getting stupid. Kobura Dageki.", he turn around and with his left hand, grabbed a massive broadsword, that would of split him in half. Malchior then glance at the swordsman, noticing the man had a stupid grin and have the word, '_Baka_', tattoo on his forehead, which he thought to himself, _Okay...An idiot..._, the glance at the extreme large blade, noticing it look like a giant butcher knife, with a semi-circle toward the bottom of the edge of the blade, _But nice looking sword._

"Why didn't you let me cut you?", the stupid looking man ask, but instead of get an answer, the pirate captain punch him on the forehead, causing him to get dizzy

"I'll be borrowing this.", Draco said as he pulled the sword toward him, as he step to the side, and does a powerful roundhouse kick to the tattoo man's side, sending him flying, while the zoan user still hold onto the massive weapon, then turn, looking very broad with this battle, while he place the sword on his shoulder, "Let's finish this."

"Let's get him!", yelled one of the marines as they rush toward Draco, but before they could get a chance to attack the pirate, he swing the large blade at them, sending them back, then bullet was shoot, only to be block by said sword.

"Don't let up!", one of the gunman shouted as they keep firing their weapons, only for Draco to keep blocking the bullet with the huge weapon, well he glance at the guys, that tried to attack him earlier, noticing not one of them was cut.

"Okay...", Draco said out loud as he look at the massive blade, finding not a single drop of blood on it, "What kind of idiot would own this for a weapon?"

"I used it all the time.", said the baka marine said out loud as he raise up and watch the zoan user rush at them, hitting the gunmen back.

"That answer that question.", Draco said as he slam the sword on head of a marine, while punching another one in the throat.

"It's can cut rice paper.", said the baka marine with pride, making the pirate captain sweat dropped.

"Well, I guess I can still used it as a club.", Draco mutter as he swing it, hitting a couple more marines, making them hit the deck, then turn around, was about to slam it to his head, only to get it cut in half by a seastone sword, "Well look like someone is back on his feet."

The pirate captain then jump back, avoiding a slash from the sword, while Wade Willson growl deeply, "I'm going to get you back for kicking me!", then the marine thrust his blade at Draco, who somehow disappear, and stabbed one of his mam then Willson felt a sharp pain in his wrists.

"Did you missed?", Draco said as he somehow got behind the one eye man, holding his wrists and force him to attack his own men.

"Get off me!", Wade growl as he force to watch himself, literary unarmed his own men, well he try to break free.

"Sure.", the pirate captain said as he heard something coming toward the ship, show he push the marine forward as jump back, which made Wade turn around and rush toward the zoan user, but stop and turn his head, finding a cannonball hitting the giant skeleton's head. Wade then turn around, finding Draco setting on top of a pile of groaning marine and growl, "I fucking hate you so much."

Malchior grin as he slowly get up, only to get his body wrapped around with weighted chains, make the zoan user look around him, finding eighteen marines holding said chains, then his smile change to a smirk and ask, "Show a hands, who really thinks he really hate me?"

* * *

**Malchior**: And where going to stop here. -grins as he lean back, sipping on his green tea-

Draco: Hey bossman. Not that I'm complaining, but where's Jack?

**Malchior**: Don't you remember? -chuckles some- I sent him on holiday.

_-on Jack's vacations-_

Jack: I'm going to get you back, bossman! -he shouted as he flap his wings at high speed, while he being chase by a group of okama- Oh, and it's going to be good! Just you wait and see!

_-back to the show-_

**Malchior**: But don't you guys worried. The ero-bird will be back. -he finish his tea- Now about this chapter...Where to start...

Jessie: Just start to from the begin. -she said as she pour some more green tea in his cup- And work your way from there.

**Malchior**: Good point. -sip some more of his tea and smile- Alright, I guess should start with the fact that this chapter is the last chapter I'm going to do the sword game, "Guess who and where these came from?".

Draco: About time too, cause using new swords I never used before are a pain.

**Malchior**: -sweat dropped and sigh- Next, I should explain Roy's flashback. Well, you all remember Omashu Arc, which was in my first fic, where Roy was being trained by Draco's and Karai's sifu, Komadori.

Komadori: Hello to all the beautiful woman out there! -he said as he waves both hands with a drunken grin on his face-

Draco: Old man have been drinking again...

Karai: Dipping into his personal sketch of saki again, -she said as she smack her forehead, then the sounds of foot steps was heard- Oh, she's here. -then a huge smacking sound was heard, which send Komadori flying and hitting throw the wall-

**Malchior**: Thank you, Sutakasai. -he said as he sweat dropped- Anyhoo, after I finish that fic, I felt that I didn't put enough thought in Roy's training with Komadori. So I decided to show one of the ideas on how he learn his new moves, Which I believe I did a good job on. -sip his drank- Which bring up Roy and his twin kodachi. Well, I wanted to come up with a move for him, with these blades, but I can't really come up with anything. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to figure a few ideas, but I won't mind some help with that.

Now on with the fight between Harry and Dr. Loveless, and why I end it like that...Well, I though up two ways of ending this fight one is the one you read, and the other...Let's just say I thought it up after watching "The Empire Strikes Back" and "Return of the Jedi"...You got to love those Ewoks...though not when they have their own show or comics...

Karai: What is he talking about?

Draco: -pulled out a "Nerd dictionary and open it up, looking for the word- Ewoks: A specie of Teddy-bear-like hunter-gatherers that inhabit the forest moon of Endor...It's from Star Wars.

Karai: Ohhh...-nods some- NERD!

**Malchior**: Yeah...I'm a nerd. -eyes rolled as he grin- That's not new to me. -then he pop his neck- Now that last bit where Harry said, "Laissez les bons temps rouler", while it's cajun, and I first heard used in a cajun band, that was playing at a theme park, which I used to go to when I was younger. Oh and did I love ever minute of their show and their many different style of music and humor. I even love the food they had down there. Mmm...I could go for some gumbo and a lil' gator tail right about now...-shake his head and wiped the drool off his face- As I was saying, toward the end of their show, the head singer/squeezebox player would shouted "Laissez les bons temps rouler!", then stomp the stage and start to play the last couple of songs.

Draco: Is that it?

**Malchior**: I believe so. -finish his green tea- So, all I have to say is, I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I love writing it. Oh and please remember to review, cause it's only right since you read it. -grins and waves- Laissez les bons temps rouler!

* * *

Moves/Terms:

**Takai-oshi Handou**(High Pressure Kick): After Wade does Poulpe gisou, he does a flying jump kick to an opponent's chest, causing pain and possible break ribs.

**Hikui-oshi Handou**(Low Pressure Kick): After Wade does Poulpe Giou, he does a sliding kick across the ground, hitting the opponent's shins, causing him/her to fall to the ground. This move been known to to break opponent's bones.

**Knochen Riese**(German for Bone Giant): Dr. Faustus used a necromancy spell, to fuse the army of skeletons together, forming a giant skeleton, which he used to fight his opponents, while he stand on it's head or shoulder, telling it want to do.

**Enen Suji**(Blazing Line): Roy hold his guan doa by the blade end and raise it over his head, after spiting his opponent that's below him, then with a quick jerk over his head, causing the the weapon turn into it's three section staff form, sending the spearhead at the opponent, piercing his/her body. He then jerk the weapon, causing to jerk the opponent, with such force, making him/her toward _The Blade_, which he caught said opponent by the neck or shoulders, then slam him/her down.

**Neptune Double Slash**: It's basically the same as Neptune Slash, but t Idate used both arms bladetotp slash at his opponents.

**Scylla Fury**: Idate swing his arms blades downwards, upwards, and to the side, with great speed, making his arms blur, sending six small airblades, in the shape of wolves heads, at his opponent. This move is made for fast opponents, though it's been known to used on other opponents, in case said opponent could block at less one or five blades, the other can at less hit him/her, though this isn't all the marine do to his opponents. After his air blades hit the target, he jump into the air, on top of the opponent, and either give the opponent a hard punch to the head, or cross his armblades over his/her neck, pinning the opponent down. This move is name after Scylla, a Greek sea monster that have twelve tentacle-like legs, six long necks and grisly heads, a cat's tail, and six dog-heads ringing her waist.

**Reichi Dorira**(Mystical Drill): Harry used his crystal pendulum and wire to form a large drill over his hand, then spin. This move can only be used to drill, cause the crystal as hard as diamond and it's spin at great speed, and it can drill through most steel.

**Gokō Atemi**(Yin-yang Strike): Colleen, in her dog form, rush at her opponent with her chakram in her mouth, then she transform to her hybrid form, spin around and throwing her chakram, aiming for the opponent's stomach, while she does a jump kick to his/her face. This move cause a huge cut over the stomach, cause get pain, and could possible snap opponent's neck.

**Silex Pugnus**(Silex Fist): Rae walk toward his opponent, while she ignites the tip of either her elbows in green flames, then she used that flame to rocket toward his opponent, sending a hard and powerful punch, sending the foe flying in the air, and stop a few feet away or further. This move can cause a small, but nasty imprint on the opponent's body, as well as knocking him/her out and could possible break bones of the opponent, but it's can also burn holes in Rae's sleeves. Silex is Latin for both flint and hard rock and the idea for this move some from a Dragon Slayer's spell.

* * *

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Ayame: I can't believe he ask us to do that.**

**Jack: I can't believe he order Plan III.**

**Gar: Look. It easy. All we need to do is get a couple bombs.**

**Roy: Stop your balling and get to work, Cooper.**

**It's Begins...Part 3**

**Draco: This must be some sort of nightmare...Or one of Gar's bad jokes.**


	7. It's BeginsPart 3

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-Story: The pirate crew separated in the city, with plans of get things together, and return to their ship._

**The Stingray: It's Begins...Part 3****

* * *

**"I can't believe he ask us to that.", Ayame mutter as she quickly row a dinghy with Jack setting in front of her, as they move toward _The Azarath_.

"Well, I can't believe he order Plan III.", Jack mutter as he watch the ship growing bigger with ever stroke of the oars, while their minds wonder what happen ten minutes ago.

_-flashback-_

_The Stingray_ was cover with skeletons, broken bones, and blood from fallen marines, and from the rubble of bones, fox tails stick out, then the bones were push away to show a brown fox, freeing herself.

"I got to remember to beat the hell out of Ken.", Ayame mutter as look around that area, finding Jessie still in the foam, who was knock out, thanks to a random skull hitting her head, Karai on the ground, with two rib bones piercing the left side of her chest, and Jack, who fly down toward her.

"Well, this is a fine mess Draco got us into.", the macaw said as he landed on the foxgirl shoulder, as she turn into her human form, while she nod in agreement.

"Speaking of the captain...", she said as she look around for Draco, finding him. with his body wrapped in chain well a group of marines holding him back, "Should we help him?"

"Don't need any.", Malchior said as he grab a hold of the loose chains, then he pulled on them, causing two of the marines to fly toward him only to meet the pirate's fists, making them fall back. "This is easier then the last time.", the pirate captain mutter as the chains grow tighter around around his body, while he glance at the area, noticing Jack and Ayame together, then his eyes widen as he spot the Jessie and Karai, and notice their condition, which made him growl loudly, while his skin start to cover in black scales, "Jack."

"Yes?"

"I issue Plan III!", Draco roar as his form grow larger and blacker, while breaking the chains that bind him.

"What is he talking about, Jack?", Ayame ask as she watch the pirate captain change his form.

"Basically,", Draco said calmly and loudly as his stand there in his hybrid, then whipped his tail to the side, knocking them back as he stare at the two, "Run."

"What?", Ayame said in surprise as she look at the zoan user, who was busy knocking the marines back with his long tail, while his leather-like wings cover his chest, "We can still take them.", then she turn around and begin to dig into the bones, "Let me get my kusarigama."

"I said _RUN_!"

The foxgirl start to tear up as she keep pushing the bones, "But...we still can win.", then she came to a stop as she feel a wing slapping her cheek, making her glare at the bird.

"Stop that right now.", Jack said as he glare at the foxgirl,"That's captain's orders and captain's order is the law."

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stand up and turn around, just in time to punch a marine, who had a cutlass, then turn around, after pick up the sword, and rush toward a dinghy.

"That's a girl.", Jack said as he follow the foxgirl, who glance around them, making sure there won't be any problems from any other marines.

"You all better be alright!", Ayame said as she jump in and throw the blade above her, cutting the ropes, that's keep it hanging, and the small boat fall to the sea and begin to row the dinghy as a blood curdling roar heard abroad the marine ship.

_-end flashback-_

"So, Jack."

The bird shake his head, snapping out of it and look at the foxgirl, "Yes?"

"What is Plan III?", Ayame ask with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure.", the parrot answer as he turn around and look at the ship, noticing The Ray is behind the ship, "But I know how we find out.", then the both found someone tying _The Ray_ with thick robes to the back of _The Azarath_, also notice the broken pieces of the rudder floating in the sea, as well as a huge piece be bother onto the pirate ship, "Look like _The Azarath_ took a beaten."

"Sure look like it.", Ayame answer as she also notice some of the railing look like it been ripped out or blast out, and there were pieces of metal limbs litter on the ship, "But I'm sure the damage isn't that bad."

_-on broad said ship-_

"Are you sure this is going to work?", Kardra ask Harry as she start to wrapped Roy's wounded body in bandages, after cleaning them.

"I'm not sure.", he answer as he watch Rae tighten the ropes around the vehicle as Gar was inside _The Ray_, pushing buttons and pulling levers, getting it ready for their plan, "But if he's right, we should have a speed way out."

"I don't know if it's a good idea or not, but let's give it a try.", Roy said then he hiss lightly in pain, "Not so damn tight, Kardra!"

"For someone who can take being stab of slash by swords, you can't stand a visited from the doctor.", the pirate doctor said as she pat his wounder chest, and begin work on his left arm, making the secondmate his in pain, "Big baby!"

"Stop that!", Roy growl at Kardra, who glare at him, then squeeze his arm, making him cry in pain.

"Don't you dare move, or you be able move your arms again.", the doctor growl loudly as she glare at him, making the man break in cold sweat.

"A-alright. I'll stay still."

"Heh..."

"Shut it, Cooper.", Roy demand as he glance at the navigator, who decide to help Gwen and Jean bring up the rudder.

"So, what should we do with the trash?", Kardra ask out loud as she move to the next arm.

"Well, I would most likely say, throw them overboard.", he answer with a hiss, "But let's wait for captain's order.", Roy shut his eyes as he move his left arm, making sure it's in working order, "Cause he might have a plan for them."

"Good point.", Kardra said as she finish up and pulled off her gloves, throwing them in the waste basket fill with bottles, bandages, and other medical waste, she used to heal the crew, "And that's should do it.", then she turn around, looking at _The Stingray_, noticing Ken's cannon ball hit the front of the ship "Now I have to wait for the others."

"Which shouldn't take too long, senorate.", the sniper said as he spot the dinghy that was moving toward them.

_-at the marine ship-_

"I'm going to say this once.", Draco said as more marines start to pop out of the piled of bones, point their weapons at the hybrid, "Get out of my way!"

"Like hell we will.", shouted one as he point his rifle at him, while other point their weapons at him.

"We'll beat you."

"No, we'll kill him!"

"Have it your way.", Draco mutter as he glance at the marines, then he took out a flask and take a large gulp of it, while bullets seem to hit his body and fall to the deck, and take a deep breath, "Fenikkusu Hinote!", he roar our loud as a large flaming bird form out of his mouth and soars toward the mast, burning the marines on the way. Then bird burst on contact of the mast, causing it to catch on fire, well the marines that catch on fire moans in pain,while they try to put the fire out.

"You're going to pay for that, Lizardboy."

"I told them to move.", Draco said as he turn around finding Wade Willson, with his sword in his left hand, while he hold something in his right hand, then he thrust the seastone blade at the dragonman, who easy sidestep it, well he turn into his human form, and kick the one-eye marine in the stomach, sending him back.

"Tell me what's Plan III.", Wade demand as he stand up and point the basket-hilted claymore at the pirate captain, then rapidly thrust the sword at him.

"Why should I tell you?", Malchior ask he move back and fro, avoiding the sword with every thrust, then he try to punch his face, only for Wade to avoid it, but the zoan user seem to disappear from sight, only to kick the back of his head. "Ino Kihi.", he said calmly as he watch the one eye marine hit the deck hard, "Beside you're going to find out real soon."

"That's not soon enough for me.", Wade growl as he push himself up, but he quickly went back down, thanks to the pirate standing on him.

"Ahh...don't you know that all good things come to those who want?", Malchior said as he smirk but then his eyes widen as he was push off, by a great force, sending the pirate captain sliding to the railing, then glance at the man wearing a black jumpsuit and a new skull mask, _Great...It's him_

"About time you show up, Todd.", Willson said as he got up and glance at the masked marine.

"Sorry about that, Rear-Admiral.", Red Mark said as he messed with his new mask, and glare at the pirate, "But I have to put on my face."

"Speaking about your face.", Draco said as duct himself off, then get into stances, "How are your beauty marks, Jason?"

Jason growl deeply as his red claws come out of his gloves, "Rear Admiral Willson, let me take care of him."

"No.", Wade answer as he place a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take him."

"Why?", the mask man hiss, while he glare at the one eye man.

"Cause you have some rats to get to.", Willson answer as he point to the pirate ship, noticing the dinghy have dock near it and Ayame start to climb the robe ladder.

"Fine.", Jason growl as his claws return to normal, while he turn and begin to walk away.

"Where the hell do think your going?", Malchior growl as he was about to rush toward the masked man, but stop as a seastone basket-hilt claymore press against his neck, and force to watch Todd jump off _The Stingray_.

"Kamisori!", the masked man said as he jump in the air, before touching the sea, and move extremely fast in a zigzag motion to the pirate ship.

"You know, I begin to think I should of kill you when I had the chance.", Draco growl as he stare at Wade Willson.

"Someone been reading my mind.", the one eye marine growl as he pulled back his sword and was about to thrust, but stop in surprise as he the pirate's form begin to change again, as he lean forward, while his form start to grow larger, then before and some of his clothes start to rip, "That's...new."

_-back at The Azarath-_

"What's happen?', Harry ask as he glare at the foxgirl and bird, who took to the air and flap away.

The foxgirl look at the deck, with a sigh, feeling ashamed, and answer, "The captain said Plan III and told us to run."

"And we did, ", Jack answer as he look at them, finding their faces a mix of disappointment, angry, and sadness, which cause the macaw to feeling depress of what happen, "But I wish we all leave together."

"Dammit!", Harry growl loudly as he quickly turn around and punch a random marine's face.

"Take it easy, Dude.", Gar said as he pat the navigator's back, "We'll get them back."

"How?", Ayame ask as she look up at him, looking for answer.

"Look. It's easy.", the shadow step user said as he pulled on her pointy ear, "All we need to do is get a couple bombs."

"And where are we going to get these bomba, Senor?", Ken ask as he decide to take this time to reload his firearm, as he keep his eyes on the marine ship, watching its mast start to burn, "Cause I don't have any."

"Umm...We borrow some from them.", Gar said as he point at _The Stingray_.

"Let's forget that idea.", Roy said as he sigh and look at macaw, then ask, "Did you say something about plan?", the bird nod, "So, what is this Plan III?"

"I have no clue...", Jack answer as took when and take flight, "But I know where to find out.", then he head toward the captain's room, with Roy follow him.

"Be right back.", the secondmate said as he move after the parrot and both came back with a small box in his hand, with the words 'Plan III', "Let's see what's this plan is all about.", then Roy open the box up and pulled out a dark red seashell, "A dial?"

"Let me take a look at that.", Gar said as he grabbed it and look at it, "He must of got it during his trip to Imay.", then he press the top of it, turning it on.

"Hello everyone.", Draco voice said out loud from the shell, "If you got this out, its mean that I told Jack to get Plan III. Which means that I messed up and that's means you must follow the orders of your captain. You must get the ship ready for a speed retreat."

"Check.", Roy mutter as he look at the shell.

"Find the closest island."

"Harry."

"Oh it.", the navigator said as he walk away, pulling out a map and glance it over.

"And finally leave the battlefield."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worried about the ones left behind, I'll make sure they will be safe.", the shell said with a sigh.

"We can't do that..", Harry said in shock as he drop the map on the deck.

"And your final orders are to stay low and wait.", the shell said as everyone stare at it, "I want you all to wait for us, cause no matter what, we will break free and we will meet again. And please don't do anything big. Just work out, fixed the ship, fine away to make money, but don't anything that the marines will notice.", then the dial end with a stringing of a guitar and Draco say, "I wish you all luck."

The crew stop and look at each other as Harry turn around, not facing anyone as his eyes start to tear up, then a cough was hear, making them all look at a marine wearing a skull mask. "Well, that's an interesting plan,", Jason Todd said as his red X on his gloves grow to their claw form, "but I don't think it's going to work."

"I have to agree.", said a voice that come from the sea, then without warning a bloody figure jump out of the sea and landed near the masked man.

"You don't know when to give up, Fishy.", Roy groan as he grabbed behind him, pulling out his guan dao, getting ready for anything.

"The same could be said about you, _The Blaze_.", Idate hiss as his arm blades grow larger, ready to attack the secondmate, but blink as he found Kardra standing in between to of them, with a serious look her face.

"I'm sure, but my patient can't play with you right now."

"Kardra!", Roy said as glare at her, "I can handle..", he stop as she point her right hand at him, then without warning two needles pierce his neck, causing the male pirate to fall to the dock with his pole weapon.

"You killed you're own nakama?", the masked man said in surprise, as well as everyone else on the ship, as they notice the pirate doctor, smirking lightly as she click her boots together, causing two nunchucks to fly out and into her hands.

"Don't be stupid.", she said as she begin to spin her weapons in her hands, "I only knock him out.", then she turn to the fishman, "I'll take you on."

"Fine with me.", Idate said as he rush toward the doctor and try to slash her with his blades, but she dodge every say with easy, while she wait.

"Well, that take care one of you,", Todd said as he turn to the others, "which means that the rest is mine. Soru!", then he disappear from sight only to reappear in front of Ken, using his red claws to push the snipers revolvers away and kick him in the groin, cause the sniper to drop his firearms and hold his family jewels, "One almost down."

"Damn you.", the pirate sniper moans in pain as a buzzing noise was heard, making Ken look up, to find Jason's claws start to spin.

"Niiro Nokogiri.", the masked marine said as he rise his arms up, but before he could bring them down a black blur came next to him, then a large force sending Jason flying toward the side.

"Creepy Shadow.", Gar said as he watch the masked man came to a stop and glare at him, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt any of them."

"Is that so?", the masked marine said as he hold his side, only to watch the Shadow Step user disappear from sight, only to find Gar behind him.

"You tell me, dude.", he said as he place a hand on his back, "Impact!", then send the marine flying forward.

"Geppuu!", Jason said in pain as he jump in the air, right before he touch the deck, then start to jump higher in the air, while he though to himself, _How the hell did he do that?_

_-back at The Stingray-_

"So, you're got a lot bigger and uglier.", Wade Willson said as he look up at the huge, black dragon in front of him, "So, what!", then he lunge at the zoan user, "Savage Deinopidae!", but before the sword could touch his steel-like hide, a large claw knock the one eye man away.

"Don't think you can interfere with my plan.", the dragon hiss as he turn away from the Rear Admiral and head toward the burning mast.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me.", Willson growl as he got back up and rush at the dragon, with his sword ready, only to be swat away with the pirate captain's tail.

"I told you not to interfere with my plan.", he said as he came to a stop in front of his target, then he raise his thick tail and whipped against the mast, causing it to ripped out of it place, hitting the sea surface, then roar out in pain, as he feel a sharp pain on his back.

"I told you not to turn your back on me!", Wade growl as he feel the dragon starting to get weaker.

"And I told you not to interfere!", Draco hiss in pain, before his tail was raise up and knock Willson off him, then quickly turn back to his human form, panting heavily in pain and reach down, picking up two cutlasses. "Now, Willson!", he said as he walk toward the one eye marine, who just getting up, "Let's finish this!"

"Fine with me.", Wade Willson cough and point his sword at the pirate, then he open his right hand and drop smoke bombs on the deck, "Poulpe Gisou.", he said as it cover himself and the area around him in smoke.

"Not this trick again.", Draco mutter as he cross his arms over his chest, well placing the swords on his hips, then rush toward the smoke as he shouted, "Akuba!", but then he fall flat on his back, with blood leak out of his forehead, knocking him out.

"Sumasshu.", the one eye marine said as the smoke clear, showing his basket-hilted, on his sword, was cover in blood, then he kick the zoan user, making sure he was out. "Idiot.", he mutter as he kick him again, then he turn around and look at what rest of his crew, "Fixed up and throw our new prison up."

"Yes, sir!", they carried and begin to get to work, pick up the two pirate women up and get them inside, and was about to do the same to Draco, but stop as a seastone blade appear in front of them.

"Make sure you put seastone cuff on him, and throw him in my room.", Willson said before sheathing his blade and start to walk away, "I want to have a chat with him."

"Yes, sir."

Wade Willson came to a stop and pulled out his telescope, "Let's see what your plan.", he said as he look through, trying to see what's going on.

_-back at the pirate ship-_

"Ginhariame!"

"You did think it's going to be that easy?", Idate ask as he used his arm blades to block all the needles that come at him.

"Never thought it would be.", Kardra said as she stop using her Bellona, then start to spin her nunchucks, waiting for the marine to do something, "If I did I would of die a long time ago."

"Hmm...Smart girl...but not smart enough. Neptune Rage!", Idate shouted as he begin to spin toward the doctor, but she side step the techniquee, while swing her nunchucks at him, causing the chains to wrapped around the fishman's neck.

"Cho-Kingu Nami!", Kardra said as she surprising pulled on the weapons, picking the fishman up and smash him on the deck, then she repeat over and over again, til she reach five, where she was panting heavily, cause of not used to pick up things over a hundred pounds. However, it was alright for her to stop, cause Idate was laying there, in a poll of his blood, knock out, thanks to the lack of air, blood, and pain.

"Well...that was...fun.", the pirate doctor said as she pant out loud, then glance over her shoulder, finding Gar looking above him, tapping his left foot,waiting for something to happen.

"Duuude!", the Shadow Step used as he look at Jason kicking air underneath him, "How long are you going to be up there?", then his eyes widen as he notice something, "Shadow Step!". he said out loud as he quickly dash away, in a black blur, while red shurikens start to fly hit the area the pointy eared man was standing and more start to follow the blur

"Niiro X!", the masked man shouted as he keep throwing his red stars at the blur, trying to get the Shadow Step user, while he stay in mid-air, "Stand still!"

"Make me, Dude", Gar said as he keep move toward and run on _The Azarath_'s mast, avoiding the red shurikens that lodge themselves to the wood.

"Nowhere for you to run off to now!", Jason Todd shouted as he watch the man reaching the top, well he keep throwing his weapons at him.

"Shadowy Phantasm!", the Shadow Step user shouted as he reach the top and quickly push himself against it, causing him to fall toward the marine, with both hands in front of him, well two shurikens piercing his left shoulder, but that didn't stop him from his target, and slam both his hands against the masked man's chest, "Eat this! Impact!"

This send the mask wearing marine flying toward the sea, but he came to a stop, after using geppu to save himself from the water, "Close one...", he cough as blood slide under his skull mask, then he landed on the deck of the pirate ship, looking around for Gar, only to feel a tip on his shoulder, making the marine look behind him, to find nothing there, but the railing and sea. His eyes widen as he feel a pair of glove on his back, but before he took one more attack, he said, "Have anyone tell you that you move like a ghost?"

"Nope.", Gar answer then shut his eyes as another blast of blunt force, send him flying and hitting the sea, then the Shadow Step user turn around, pulling out the two red shurikens and watch as the pirates decide to throw the marines overboard.

A few minutes of clearing the messed off and waking up Roy, after pulling the needles out of his neck and some smelling salt. "What the hell, Kardra?", Roy growl at the doctor who was putting away her needles.

"Sorry,", Kardra said as she walk toward her office, "but I don't have enough medical supplies to recleaning your wounds."

"So you thought it was a good idea to knock me out?", Roy said as he glare at her, who simply nod, before entering her room. Roy growls and mutter about get her back next time, then head over to Harry, who was holding the map book up, trying to hide his face, which made Roy sigh.

"What you want?", the navigator ask behind the the book as drop of waters hit the deck.

Roy took a deep breath and grab hold of the book, finding Harry tear up, then said, "Stop your balling and get to work, Cooper."

"...I...I can't...", he answer as he wipe his tears away, "I want to be with her...", then without warning, Roy smack him.

"Snap out of it, Cooper!", the secondmate said in a calm but demanding voice as he glare at him, "Captain give us an order we got to follow it!"

"Fine.", Harry mutter as he bend down and pick up the map book, "But I don't have to like it."

_Neither do I..._, Roy thought as he turn around and head toward the back of _The Azarath_, checking out the what Gar and Rae was doing on _The Ray_. He glance down at the two, finding the vessel change from it's manta ray shape form. The side fins was folded downward, underneath _The Ray_, with three, large pipes were stinking out on both, pointing behind it, and two small pipes coming from both sides of its tail. Roy then look at the two, noticing Gar inside _The Ray_, which Rae was outside, checking on everything, and ask out loud, "Isn't it ready?"

Rae just look up then jump into the air, grabbing hold of the rope that, holding the weird vessel, and quickly climb it, then flip onto the railing of the ship and answer, "It's ready to go as soon as you need it."

"Good. Let's get going.", Roy said as he cross his arms over his chest, staring at _The Stingray_, looking at the damage that crew did to it, well a roar of an engine starting up. The secondmate thought to himself as he uncross his arm, _I will try to follow your orders, Malchior and try to keep them out of trouble._, then turn around and walk as the ship start to move, _But don't keep us waiting._

_-back with Wade Willson-_

"I see...", the Rear-Admiral said as he remove the telescope from his eye, while _The Azarath _was moving out of ranges, and yelled out, "Men! Turn on the engine."

"We can't, sir.", one of the marine yelled below the deck.

"What!"

"It's busted."

"How?"

"The rubber belts melted off.", the man yelled from below as the sound of people putting ice on the motor, letting it his, "Plus, it's two overheated to work on."

"I see...", Willson said as his eye start twitches, then he start point at ten random marines, "You ten will go pick up Dr. Loveless, Jason, and rest, before they become seaking bait."

"AYE!", they said together and quickly head toward the life boats, planning follow said order.

"The rest of you, hurry up and clean this mess.", the one eye man said as he head toward his office, "I want to leave in a hour."

"Yes, sir!"

Once inside his office he squeeze on his telescope, making it break and fall apart, growling loudly, dropping the pieces and stomp over to his desk and slam his fist into it. "DAMMIT!", Willson roar out loud as he keep hitting his desk, pissed off about what happen, "HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THIS?"

He then calm down as he took a deep breath, and take a set, "True, you lost the rest of the crew,", Wade said to himself as he lean back, "but look on the bright side, you got the king and two pawns.", then he was about to put his feet up on the desk, but it turn to sawdust before his eye.

"Dammit.", Willson said with a sigh as he look at what left of his desk, look at the pens, paper works, folders, and a few magazines that you all don't want to know about, "It took me three hour put it together...and I like that desk to...It's was made out mahogany..."

_-a few hours later-_

"Where am I?", Draco ask as he slowly wake up, find himself cover bandages and that his hands were cuff together, after looking at them, then glance down to his feet, noticing they were cuff to the wall, then he look around him, his eyes then widen as he figure out where he is.

"I hope you're comfy, Lizardboy.", hiss a voice, which made Draco turn around, finding Wade Willson, shirtless and laying on his bed.

"This must be some sort of nightmare...", Draco mutter as he sweat dropped and shut his eyes, "Or one of Gar's bad jokes...", then without warning, a fist hit him square on the face, covering his face with his own blood.

"Shut your mouth, lizardboy."

"Hehe...I didn't know you were in that sort of thing."

"I said, shut up!", Wade said as he punch him again, making the pirate fall to the ground, then he repeatedlyly stomp on Malchior, causing him to cough loudly.

"..Heh...I always knew you...prefer attack from the rear..."

"SHUT UP!", the one eye man roar as he kick Draco's in the side, "OR YOU'RE GOING TO...", before he could finish, he was cut off, thanks to a pair of fists hitting his groin, making him fall back.

"Or what? Kill me?", Draco ask simple as he set up and glare at the one eye man, "Don't make me laugh.", wipe the blood off his face, "I know that the higher ups want me alive."

"You know nothing!"

"I know they want to know what I want to know.", Draco said as he stare at Wade Willson, who just get up and head toward the bed.

"You're right.", the Rear-Admiral said as he took hold of some papers, that was on his bed, "They want you show bad, that they did this to you.", and toss them to the pirate, making his eyes widen, then narrow as he went through them.

"So...they want me that badly...", Draco said under his breath as he goes over the papers and notice his bounty, "So they finally notices King...and now they really want to know what happen three years ago..."

"Look like it.", Wade Willson said as he set down on his bed, watching the pirate's reaction, "So, are you going to talk?"

"Yeah.", He nod as a smile slowly form on his face, then nod, "I wish to send them a message."

"Really?", the marine ask in surprise tone, and quickly took out a pen and small notebook, ready to write the pirate's words, well the pirate's smile slowly turn into smirk,

"Tell them to kiss my ass."

* * *

**Malchior**: And I'm stopping here. -he said as he sip his bottle water- Hehe...Man, I though would never finish that part of the arc, but I did, and I think I did a great job ending it like this.

Draco: Matter of opinion. -he said as he sweat dropped-

**Malchior**: Aww...I though you were having fun, taunting Willson.

Draco: You freaking tied me in a room, with that fruitcake. -point at the one eye man, who was busy eating an apple- And he was half naked!

**Malchior**: So...You want me to apologize? -he ask, with he got his answer with a simple nod- Well, you can forget it.

Draco: Why you lil'? -run toward him and was about to choke him, but he was sent flying, thanks to the author swinging a large, golden bat-

**Malchior**: Tsk...Lil' Slugger got nothing on me. -he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose- Now it's time for the answer of the lil' sword game we all 'played'. -pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, then start to read the answer-

1.) Tokijin, which belong to Lord Sesshomaru. Show: InuYasha

2.) Katen Kyokotsu in Shikai, which belong to Shunsui Kyoraku. Show: Bleach

3.) Master Sword, which belong to Link. Show and Games: The Legend of Zelda

4.) Sakabato, which belong to Himura Kenshin. Show: Rurouni Kenshin

5.) Tensa Zangetsu, which belong to Ichigo Kurosaki. Show: Bleach

6.) Pantera, which belong to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Show: Bleach

7.) Kubikiribocho, which belong to Zabuza Momochi. Show: Naruto(Abridged)

Now with that's out of the way, -rolled the scroll and grin- I would like all you to get ready for the next arc, but first we have to do at a couple of fillers. I know. I know. Fillers sucks and I suck, but you see we need this time to get to the islands these two groups need to get. So, please hang around for the ride, cause it's going to be a wild one. -grins- Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review it, cause it's only fair, since you already read it.

That's all for now. So see you next time. -waves as he grins as the screen fade to black-

Willsom: Mahogany!

* * *

**Moves/Terms**:

**Kamisori**(Razor): A combination of Geppou and Soru, where Jason uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movement in three dimensions.

**Sumasshu**(Smash): After Wade does Poulpe Gisou, he smash his opponent with the handle of either his sword or one of his knives, causing great deal of pain, possible bleeding, and/or possible crack his/her skull.

**Cho-Kingu Nami**(Choking Wave): Kardra jump to the side of her opponent, while swinging her Suchi-Ru Kawa, in twin nunchucks form, wrapping the chain around his/her neck. Then she goes behind her opponent, getting a good grip on her weapons and swing the foe in front of her, making him/her hit the ground, then she repeat, and keep repeating, till the opponent is knock out or till she tired.

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Gar: That's should do it for now.**

**Willson: I normally don't call your kind, but I have a job for you.**

**Kardra: So, how long will it take to get to next island?**

**Ken: Soon, I hope. I'm running low on ammo.**

**Karai: Mal...Why didn't you bring your swords with you?**

**Where to go from here?**

**Draco: So, what are you in for?**


	8. Where to go from here?

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-Story: Tessai 'The Be Header', carryingg his broken zanbato, and 'Cannon Arm' Zeke,carryingg his namesake, to a blacksmith._

**The Stingray: Where to Go From Here?**

* * *

"That should do it for now.", Gar said as he finish repairs on the ship rudder, make everyone sweat dropped.

"Is this one of your bad jokes?", Ayame ask as she and other look at the work done to it, cause of the poor workmanship, that look like a ten year try to fixed it with wood planks nailed over each other, holding it together, as well as small planks covering over the holes.

"Hey!", Gar turn around and glare at her as he drop the hammer into a tool box, "I told you all before that I'm a comedian. Not a carpenter."

"And you're not very good at either one.", Gwen said, which made everyone, but Harry, Roy, and of course Gar, laughing loudly.

"Oi...everyone is a comedian", Gar said as he stand up and pick up his tools, then look at Roy, "Mind giving me a hand?"

"Alright.", the acting captain said as he pick up the rudder and both went to the back.

"Glad someone enjoying themselves.", Harry mutter as he look at the map and at his log pose, then the map, trying to figure out where they be head after they left the battle, after they left the nakama, after he he left her. Well, he know that he didn't really left her, but it's sure feel like he did, and he also feel like that he feel like the other half of his very being is missing.

"Harry,", said a voice behind him, making him turn and found Kardra, with a small smile on her face, "Do you need to talk?"

"No.", he answer as he return to his work, "What I have to do is figure out where we're headed."

"Alright.", the doctor said as she turn and begin to walk away, "But my door is always open if you need to talk."

_I don't need to talk. _, the navigator said to himself as he turn the page of his map book, _I need to keep working...Keep moving...Till I can get stronger...Till their back..._, his madly turn the pages looking for the island, _Till she is back to me..._

Just then, a bird landed beside Harry, wearing a hat and two bags, one was brownish red and was around its neck, well the other bag was on it shoulder, filled with newspaper.

"You're late.", Rae said in a demanding tone as she move toward the bird and drop a coin in the bag, taking the paper, "Don't become late again, or we'll switch paper companies.", then she walk away, while the bird sweat dropped and fly away.

_...Now where was I..._

_-at the office of a certain one eye Rear Admiral-_

"Now that we're all calm down.", Wade said as he wiped his hand blood cover hands on the towel and glance at Draco, who was leaking blood from his forehead and lip, "I guess I should ask how does it feel to lose to me again?"

"Who said I lost?", Draco answer as he cocked a brown, well a grin appear on his face.

"I did,", the marine said as he stare at the pirate captain, "cause I capture you and added bonus, your two ladies friends."

"You didn't win.", Draco said as he smirk and stare at him, "Cause of one lil' fact."

"Are you talking about your crew?", Willson ask as he begin to head toward his personal Den Den Mushi, "You think because you have more pieces on the board that you can win this game? Well I have news for you, I capture the king and the game is over."

"True, I see live as games.", Draco said as he look up at him, "But that the wrong kind of game."

"Well, whatever game you're talking about, doesn't effect the out come.", Wade Willson said as he smirk and begin to dial the number on the snail, "And I think it's time to capture the rest of your pieces."

"I like to see you try to capture them.", the pirate captain said with a chuckle, just then two marines came and start to unlock his shackles, "Cause your men power is barely at half power, and your ship is on her last leg.", then the two men drag him as he start to laugh, "Good luck trying to catch them."

"I will catch them.", Wade Willson said to himself as his door shut, then wait for the Den Den Mushi to stop ranging, then the sound of it pick up.

"Deadly Storm Mercenary.", said the female voice that come from the snail, "What do you want?"

Wade Willson just shock at the woman voice, but he shake his head, snapping out of it and answer, "I normally don't call your kind,", then he sigh to himself, "But I have a job for you."

"I see,", she said as the sound of her tipping away, "And what's this job?"

"I have need for your group to capture a group of pirates."

"And when do you want it done?", the snail ask as it raise a brow at it stare at the one eye marine.

"As soon as possible."

"Let's see.", the female voice said as the sound of papers flips though over the snail, the stop, "Ahh, we do have an open in three weeks."

"That's no good.", Willson said with a sigh as he rubbed his eye,"By then they would disappear from the nearest island."

"Then might I suggest you go to one of the other mercenaries.", the snail came to a stop as more sounds of paperwork was heard, "One closer to the target."

"That would be a good."

"Alright, where is the target heading?"

"Give me a second.", Wade Willson said as he reach for a note book and turn the page, "Well, we figure that the pirate would be headed to either the Autumn Island, Saionji or the Spring Island..."

_-back with Draco's Crew-_

We come back to _The Azarath_, well behind it, to find Roy holding the rudder in place, while Gar was finishing hammering the piece in place, as both were standing on _The Ray_.

"Dude, this is hard.", the Shadow Step User said as he wipe the sweats off his brow and pulled out a nail out of his mouth, start to nailed another one in the rudder.

"Stop your bitching and finish up already.", Roy growl in annoyment, not cause of the fact that he's in pain, but of the fact that he was getting kinda sick of hearing him either complaining or tell his stupid jokes.

"Duuuude, I'm almost done."

_Finally._, the replacement captain thought to himself, then look at the manta ray shape vessel, "You know, that was a pretty interesting treat this machine have."

"Yeah.", the pointy ear comedian said as he drop the hammer into the tool box and put away the nails he didn't used, "That's _Ray_'s jet mood, which is built for speed get away from certain people."

"Really?", Roy said as he type his foot on the vessel, "Can it do it again?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?", Roy ask as he raise a brow, while looking at him.

"It can do it again,", Gar said as he look at the replacement captain, after closing the tool box, "if its had anything in the tanks."

"It's doesn't run on dials?"

"No.", Gar said as he hand the box to _The Blaze_ and both begin to climb on the ropes.

"Then what does it run on?", Roy as he throw the tool box over the railing, then they follow the box.

"You won't believe me if I told you.", Gar answer as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and look at crew members, who was busy looking over their supplies and other things on the ship, while Harry finally shut the book and glance at his log pose.

Roy walk up toward him and was about to ask where where their heading, when Kardra walk out of the room, and head toward the two. "So, how long will it take to get to the next island?", she ask as she know how much medical supplies they have.

"Soon, I hope.", Ken said set under the mast as he was busy putting together his jackals, after carefully cleaning every single piece, "I'm running low on ammo."

"Well, Cooper,", Roy said as he stare at the blue hair man, "Where our handing?"

Harry turn around and look at the replacement captain, then answer, "We should be reaching Jaya in two days...", then the navigator turn back around, taking hold of the steering wheel, "One in a half if the wind on our side."

"Good.", Roy said as he glance at Gwen, who was restringing her bow, then grin, knowing that losing is a way to make them stronger then they are now, then glance at Rae, who walk over toward him, holding a bunch of papers in her hands, "What's up?"

"I think you want to look at this?", the violet hair woman said as she hand them to the guan doa wielder, which he look though them, noticing they were wanted posters, then his eyes widen.

"Oh, that's just great."

"What wrong, Roy?"

"Whats up, dude?", Gar ask as he move to the growing group, trying to see whats going on, well everyone had a shock look on their faces, then his eyes widen as he spied the papers, "Whoa..."

_-back at the Stingray-_

After Draco was fixed up, he was thrown into his cage, where he find Karai and Jessie in the cage next to his. He smile weakly as he feel his cock's glare at him, well Karai look kinda of piss at him, but he set down in front of the two and said, "Soo...How are they treating you?"

"Like rats in a cage.", Jessie answer with a growl, which make Draco sweat dropped and laugh weakly, then he notice Karai got up and move closer to her captain, with something on her mind.

"Mal...Why didn't you bring your swords with you?"

"Yeah!", Jessie growls as she glare at Malchior, who stop laughing and look serious, "With them, we could of had a chance of winning."

Draco stare at the two for a minute, then sigh as he answer, "Cause I know with play against the house and you losing, it's not a good idea to bet everything."

"So, you bet out lives!", Jessie growl as she got up and grabbed a hold of his shirt collar, through the cage's bars, "You think this is some sort of game?"

"Yes.", the pirate captain answer calmly as he grabbed a hold of her wrists and look in her eyes, "Cause life is a game.", this made the cook loosen her grip, "In life there are winners and there are loser."

"So, I guess we're the losers...Right?", Karai ask as she seem to calm down, knowing about Draco's believes, and set down next to the two.

"Yes.", the pirate captain said as he shut his eyes, but a grin appear on his face, "But just like a game, life will give you another chance to play."

"I don't see how we're going to play again.", Jessie answer with a sigh as she let go and lean against the bar.

"We will. Just let me work that part out.", Malchior answer as he reach behind him and pulled out some want poster from his pocket, which he borrow from Wade Willson, well he was beating the hell out of him., "Till then, I think you should know about this.", he said as he hand them to Jessie, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"What is it?"

"This can't be right..."

"What's going on?"

"Oh, it's right."

"Hello. A blind person is here.", Karai said as she wave her hand in front of her face, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"It's our bounties."

"Bounties? We have bounties?"

"Yeah...", Jessie said as she was in shock at the posters, "No wonder they wanted to capture us so bad..."

"Well, what's our bounties..", Karai ask as a grin slowly from a cross her face, "And more importantly, how much am I worth?"

"Well you worth..."

_-at Ken's and Karai's home island, Omashu-_

"Damn him!", Sutakasai shouted as she look at the wanted posters, making everyone around her sweat dropped and slowly back away from her. She then turn around as she feel a hand on her shoulder, making her come face to face with her husband, then grabbed a hold of his shirt collar, after dropping the paper on the bar, "I thought you said he would keep her safe!"

"Draco did keep her safe.", Komadori said as he grin weakly, "If he didn't she won't of got hang or shoot by now."

"Then explain this!", she ask with a growl as the elder woman slam his face on top of the poster, causing the bar to fall apart, then she stomp out, not wanting to hear what he have to say, with a look that would freeze death in his tracks.

"That hurt.", the mayor mutter as he set up and dust himself off, then pick up the wanted poster and look it over, finding a picture of his old, blind student, cover in blood and slightly grin, which make him grin lightly, "Well, you always wanted the world to notices you."

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Karai "The Lunar Lotus"**

**Reward: 179 Million Beli**

The old sifu folded the poster up and put it in his pocket, then pulled out his wallet, "Hey Daniels.", he called to bartender, "Pour another round. Drinks are on me.", then he throw the money in the air, well the people cheers.

_-at Incultahana, Ketsuekifiore-_

A Inn owner is setting in front of her place as she hold her baby, who was slowly fall to sleep, after being feed.

Just then, a man throw out of the building, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER?", shouted a voice from inside the building as three more guys fly out of the building.

"Should of keep your mouth shut, boys.", Noa mutter under her breath as she watch two more guys flying out, then nothing happen, making the mother worried, and look at her son. "Let's go see if daddy got himself in trouble.", she said as she got up and carried Roger inside to find a short, blond hair man, staring at two papers, "What you got there, Elard?"

"Wanted Posters.", he answer as he hand her one of the poster, "Look who got a bounty."

"Interesting.", she said as she glance at the wanted poster, noticing its Jessie, with Lei Kun over her shoulder, with her forehead bandage up, then glance at bounty.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Nicolios Vieana Jessie**

**Reward: 41 Million Beli**

"Well, her bounty isn't something to sneeze about.", Noa said as hand the poster back to her husband, who only to be handed another one, which she took look at it and blink at it, "I thought you're friend was worth 20 million..."

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Malchior "The Draco"**

**Reward: 210 Million Beli**

"Yeah...", Erald said as he lean back with a grin, "But you saw what he did here.", then he start to rubbed his chin, "Though I think the government is selling him short...", he stop as he realize the word he said and slap his forehead.

"Heh..."

"Oh, you think that funny, Roger?", the blond man said as he take hold of the baby as he giggle, then he start to tickle his son, making him laugh.

"Heh...", Noa giggle as he watch the sight of the two, then return to the Wanted Poster, and thought to herself, _I hope you're alright, Draco._

_-Somewhere at the New World-_

"So he finally got a new bounty.", said the figure as it set in the shadow as he look over Draco's poster, well stacks of wanted posters. He glance at the pirate's picture, noticing it was he wearing a black jumpsuit, leather boots, and a long-sleeve, ankle-length white coat, that's ragged at the bottom.

"And it's look like he's wearing a new look.", said a female voice, making the figure look at the two new figure walk into his room, with Queen behind them, carrying two old briefcases.

"Oh, it's you two.", King said as he put down the poster and smile at the two, "What do you thing of your old boss' new bounty?"

"I always thought he was worth more then 20 million.", said the male figure, as he walk into the light, showing he was a fishman, or to be more to the point, a silvery blue skin, swordfish fishman, that have black eyes and short, messy, white hair. He Also have a huge dorsal fin on his neck and razor sharp teeth, that could match the sharpness of his long dart-like nose. He was wearing a pair of black shorts, that stopped below his knees, a blue half-button shirt, a pair of sandals, and have to small sheaths on his back,

"I agree.", said the female fishman, as she step in the light, showing she beta fiishwoman, cause of her colorful fins on her arms and her blue and red skin. She also have black eyes, long, black hair, which she worn loosely, and have small sharp fangs. She was wearing a purple tanktop, tight, black shorts, a purple mini-skirt, and a pair of sandals. She was carrying a huge doa-like sword on her shoulder as she look at their boss, King, "So, can we please kill him?"

"No."

"Awww..Why not?"

"Clubs!", said the swordfish fishman as he glare at his partner, "Please be quite."

"Awww...Alright, Ace.", the beta fishwoman said as she pouts, looking ate her partner, who just sweat dropped and look at King, who return to the piles of wanted poster.

"Sorry we're late."

"It's alright.", King said with a hiss as he look up at the two, then return to his paper, well Queen pulled the briefcases to the side.

"Really?", they said in surprise as he return to look at the papers.

"Yes, really.", King said with a yawn, "As long as you made money.", he said as the two nod, which make the figure grin, "Good.", then he snap his fingers, making Queen to come back with two brown folders, "These are your next mission."

The two open them up and look through the folder, then shut it as Ace look up at Queen, "So, you found another Orion's Stones"

"More like the whereabouts of one.", Queen said as she return to the briefcase, opening them and start to count the money.

"And you want us to get it?", Club ask as she look at the mission, studying every word of it.

"Unless you know someone else who can survey 10,000 meters below sea level.", King said as he glance at the two fishmen and back at the paperwork.

"We'll get on it.", Ace said as he and his partner turn around and walk out of the room, leaving King and Queen alone.

"So, how much did they brought in?"

"100 millions beli.", Queen answer as she shut the cause and look up at King, who was smirking.

"Good.", he said as he pulled out something from his deck, "Now we can start buy some new toys."

"You want me to bring out the calgary?"

"Yes.", King said as he lean back, thinking about what he's going to buy for their group, _Maybe an Eagle Launcher..Naw. No smart person would used that. Maybe a huge cannon...What am I thinking?_, he shake his head, while the weapon calgery hit the desk, _I need to remember that we need to get some sort of cover around the base. Don't want the World Government find us..._, pick it up and start to flip through it, At less_ not let. Though a new toy or two won't hurt...Oh the triple-barreled cannons look good. Ooh and there the latest rocket launchers._

_-at Wade Willson's office-_

"So, let's me get this right.", said a deep voice coming from the Den Den Mushi as it grin up at the one eye marine, "You will pay us to capture a group of pirates alive and as an added bonus you will pay extra if we deliver them to you?"

"Yes.", Willson said in a calm tone as he stare at the snail, "So, do we have a deal, Stryker?"

The snail shut its eyes as the sound of a match was lite and a cigarette pulled out of it holder, then the sound of it been lite was hear from the snail. It took a deep breath, like its taking a puff, and answer, "Rear Admiral Willson...Poison Fist will be at your serves."

"Good."

"I'll send my best people to deal with catching them.", Stryker said through the snail as it's act like its smoking, "I will also join them to make sure they understand not to kill them."

"Very good."

"Anything else?"

"No.", the one eye marine said with a smirk forming on his face, "That's will be all.", then he hang it up as he think to himself, _I win, Draco._

_-back with Draco and the other two-_

After the three pirate crew members have their talk, they decide to take a long rest and wait to see what will happen next. Draco just lay there on the bed as he tried to fall to sleep, but all he could do was toss and turn, which made him frustrated and set up from the hard bed, then glance at the corner of his cage, noticing a large, muscular male figure setting in the dark corner of the cage. The pirate captain look at him, noticing he was still a live and awake, then ask the figure, "So, what are you in for?"

The male figure got up and move toward light, showing he had a dark tan, have a green mullet, have two tattoos, which are skull and set upon a hammer and a wrench, on his shoulders, and he was wearing baggie, dark blue shorts, a pair of shades, and a unbutton shirt, with the sleeves ripped off. However, the most noticeable thing of the man was a metal nose, which made Draco tilt his head and ask, "Franky...Is that you?"

"Whose Franky", the man answer as he pulled up his shades, showing his black eyes, looking at the zoan user, "I'm Murply J. Ishi."

"Oh...I'm Malchior,", he said as he held his hand up, "But people call me Mal or Draco."

"To answer your question,", Ishi said with a calm look in his face as he just slap the hand in front of him, "I'm here, cause I exist."

* * *

**Malchior**: And we'll stop here. -he said as he set back and sipping on a root beer- Hehe...As you all can see, I'm getting ready for the next arc, and I promise it's will have a lot of interesting parts to it, as well as a few twists that will surprise you. Though I have to say anyone who read Kilnorc's Dead or Alive will have a good what will happen toward the end of this arc...which isn't to hard to figure out..

Draco: Don't be giving them too much, you baka!

**Malchior**: Don't worried, man. -he said as he grin- I'm not giving too much away.

Draco: You better not or I'll...

**Malchior**: You do what? -raise a brow- Hit me with a a pie or something?

Draco: No. -he said with a grin as he cross his arms and shut his yes- But I think a certain bird would like a word with you.

**Malchior**: Huh? -blink as he stare at Draco, then a red blur appear in front of the two, and fly at the author, hitting him head on, then the macaw landed on his chest- WHAT THE HELL?

Jack: That's for sending me to hell! -he growl as the parrot glare down at he- And this is for not picking me up! -then he start to smack the author with his wings as he glare down at him-

Draco: I guess I'll finish up... -grin as the camera move into the pirate captain, while the sound of Jack's hitting human flesh- Well, we hope you guys like this chapter and if you have any question, please don't be afraid to ask.

Jack: In other words, -Jack flew off the author and landed on Draco's shoulder- please review this chapter, cause its only right cause you read this chapter.

**Malchior**: Plus, -just lay there, behind the desk- We want to hear your opinion on this chapter.

Jack: Ahhh...still awake, huh? -the macaw said as he jump up and down on the zoan user's shoulder, then fly up toward in the sky- I'll fix that! MACAW SKULL CRUSHER! -then the bird dive down, aiming for the author's head-

**Malchior**: That's not going to work on me. -he said as he drive under his desk, as the bird missed his target- Hehe...I win.

Jack: You know you have to come out sometime, Mal. -the parrot said as he landed on top of the desk, grabbing a hold of a small bottle with his beak- And the moment you do, is the moment I get you back for sending me to MOMOIRO ISLAND!

Draco: Hehe...That's it for now. -grin weakly as give the cut sign to the cameraman- Later days. -then the screen goes dark-

**Malchior**: Jack! Don't! Put that down! -the sound of glass breaking on the floor, then sound of gas free- DAMMIT, JACK! -he said out loud, before sound of two bodies hit the floor-

**?**: Hehe...I'm free.

**Malchior**: ...Damn...

**?**: Well, look who it is. Mr. Loser himself. The great Losersuar Rex.

**Malchior**: Not you...

**?**: The one loser, who think he could keep me bottle up forever, cause he couldn't handle me.

**Malchior**: What do you want? -he ask as the sound of someone grab a hold of his shirt- What are you going to...do to me?

**?**: Oh, you'll see, Jason. -the person said as the sound of the guy dragging him away- You see...

* * *

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Ishi: You know you're taking this all pretty well.**

**Draco: Well, I learn to expect the unexpected, even on the Grand Line. Plus, you're not the first one I met.**

**Rae: So, this is Jaya...Not really a friendly place, huh?**

**Roy: Now we're here...Any ideas on what to do?**

**Ayame: I have an idea or two...**

**Idate: Just shut up and answer the question.**

**That's Nostalgia Feeling**

**Draco: You know...I haven't feel this nostalgia since we took out The Black Hunter Pirates.**


	9. That's Nostalgia Feeling

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-Story: Honda walk into a shop with a grin, as he glance at the many different kitchen knives at the side of him._

**The Stingray: That's Nostalgia Feeling**

* * *

"Is that right?", Draco ask as he stare at the green hair man. who push down his shades.

"Well, that's what the World Government said.", Ishi said as he set back on the floor and rubbed his chin, "And in away, I can understand."

"How so?", ask a voice from behind him, showing Karai was still up and was leaning against the bars of the cage.

"Hmmm...", Ishi slide his hand through his mullet and glance at the two, "Well, it's all started on a Tuesday..."

_-Let's rewind time back about nine years in the East Blue-_

"Ishi and Alex J. Murphy!", shouted a voice through a mega phone to the front of a two storey, white house, with an odd wooden door, weird looking, dome windows, and a simple chimney, "Come out with your hands up!"

"What the meaning of this?", shouted an elder man, who open the window from the top floor, as he found fifty marine officers, aiming guns and cannons at the house. The man was in his late forty, with his grey hair in a mullet, have black eyes, and was wearing a white jacket.

"We're here to arrest you and your son, Alex.", said the leader of the marines, "Now come peaceful or we'll take you by force!"

The elder man glare at them, counting the numbers of them, then shut his eyes as he come to his choice and said, "On what charge?"

"For stealing and using World Government's secrets."

"I see.", Alex said as he shut his eyes and frown, "Alright. We'll come down in a minute."

"Good choice.", said the marine with a smirk, "All thought you Murphys were pretty smart.", then he brought down the phone as the window shut.

"Dad. You can't be serious?", said a voice, making the older man turn his head to find eighteen year old son, Ishi, as he which wasn't much different from his older self, if you don't count the fact that he was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of saddles.

"Oh, I'm serious.", Alex said as he walk toward his trunk, opening it as he grin,"You should know about few things of our family tree."

"You mean like all the family like to drank and the fact we're all engineer?"

"Yes, but there's more to it then that.", he said as he start to pulled clothes out of the truck, "We'll an on going family that don't believe on never stopping. Always improving are family work, and never stop.", he stop as he pulled out a pair of shades and put them on, then return digging through the chest, "We keep building and never give up, even if its beyond the possible."

"I know that already.", the green mullet man said as he watch his father keep throwing clothes and other junk behind him,"Your point?"

"Fine. I'll break it done in simple terms.", Alex said as he come to a stop, pulled out and put on two belt cover in shells, then head over to the closet, "Are family go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb.", he then open the door and pulled out two large bazookas, which he put them over his shoulders, holding it over his well fit body, "That's the Murphy way!"

"Okay...", Ishi answer as he sweat dropped as he watch his old man get ready to greet the marines.

"Now let's go say hi.", the older Murphy said as he and his son head out of the room, down the stairs and head toward the front door, but came to a stop as a sound of a bullet pass through the door, striking Alex's chest and made him hit the floor.

"Dad!", Ishi shouted as he rush to he father, as a pool of blood cover the floor, "Don't you dare die on me!", then his felt a hand on his face.

"...Ishi...It's okay...", Alex replied as a small smile appear on his face.

"It's not okay, you dumbass!", the green hair man said as tears start to flow as he hold his father close to him.

"Yes it is...", the older man said as he cough up blood, "Go...used those legs I built...and run...Don't look back...", then he start to cough up blood, then his body goes limp.

"Dad! Come on! Stay with me dad!.", Ishi said as he start to shake him, trying to wake his father's body, "This isn't funny dad!"

"That was a warning shot!", shouted the marine leader behind the door, "The next one will be the last one you hear, if you don't come out in next 10 seconds."

Ishi narrow as his eyes at he learn that it was a warning shot, as he listen to the marine start to count, making the cyborg grab his father's shades and put them on, then yelled out, "I'm coming out!"

"About time.", said the leader as he cross his arms, waiting for his new prisoners to come to him, but then without warning the door came flying toward him, hitting his head, making the man fall back, then he got up, finding Ishi holding up two huge bazookas, which made him growl out loud, "Fire!", then he was blown away, well the sound of cannons fire and bazooka fire was heard, sending dirt into the air, covering the area, making it hard for the leader to see, but he could hear the house burning..

Once the gun fire stop, Ishi's voice was heard, "My dad is dead!", then the sound of him dropping his firearms to the ground, "He's gone! But he's right there on my shoulders and here in my heart.", the area start to clear, showing the green hair man was the only one standing. "He'll live on as apart of me!", Ishi said as he begin to walk toward the man, who start to shake in his presents, "If you going to hit, then hit to the heavens! No matter what's in my way, I won't stop. Once I punch through, its mean I won!"

"You what?", he ask with a gulp as he watch Ishi, pulled off the skin of his right hand, showing it was made out of metal, "What are you talking about?"

"Just who the hell do you think I am?", the green hair man growl as he come yo a stop and raise his right arm behind him, "I'm Ishi J Murphy!", then he punch the marine with all his might, sending him fly into the air, after the sound of bones breaking against the metal fist.

_-Back to the present-_

"An interesting story.", Draco said as he shut his eyes and rubbed his chin, "So, basically they capture you, cause you took revenge for your father's death and the fact that your father made you into a cyborg."

"More or less."

"I see.", Karai said as she lean against the bars of the cage, then she mutter under breath, "That would explain why you body sound different from the other people."

"You know,", Ishi said as he stare at the pirate captain, who just rubbed his chin, "You two are taking this all pretty well."

"Well, I learn to expect the unexpected, even on the Grand Line.", Draco said as he slowly open his eyes and stare at the cyborg, "Plus, you're not the first one I met."

"I'm guessing it would be that Franky guy.", the green hair man ask as Malchior just nod.

"Beside, we all heard our far share of pretty bad back stories.", Karai said as she got up and head toward her bunk, with a light yawn.

"She speak the truth.", Draco said with a light chuckle and glance over his should, hearing growling in the darkness, then a blur move past the cage, making him blink, "What was that?"

"That would be Eliza.", the cyborg answer as he set back down, "She's the guard dog."

"Dog?", the pirate said as he move toward the bars and lean against it, "I like dogs...Well I like all animals."

"I doubt you like her.", Ishi said as he lean against the door, well the zoan user start to whistle for the so called dog, just then a loud growl was heard, then Draco move away from the bars and his eyes widen as the figure quickly press itself against the bar.

That's no dog... , Malchior thought to him as he stare at the wolf-like creature, noticing it was standing up right, wearing a weird cape, that cover it's greyish silver fur, as well as it's tank top and ripped skirt, and finally the fact that it was a female. He then lean back, avoiding her claws and said out loud, "Oh, that's beautiful."

The wolf like creature stop growl and look at the man, find it strange the zoan user said that, and watch as Draco stand up and smiling. This made her grow angry, which made her cape open up and rise off her body, showing them to be a pair of large bat wings, and howl out loud.

"I guess that mean you're not a part of a lycan family.", the pirate captain mutter to himself as he seem to not be phase by her attempted to strike fear in him, then he bow his head toward the wolf-like creature and said, "Hello Eliza, I'm Malchior."

This action was a big surprise to her, which cause her fold her wings and begin to walk away, growling to herself, as she try to think what to do now she not in the mood to bring fears to the prisoners' souls.

"Man...Your taste in beauty is way off then mine.", Ishi said out loud as he watch Draco move back to his bed.

"Heh...Beauty is anywhere.", Malchior said with a chuckle and a yawn, "You just have to look close to find it.", then he shut his eyes, "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll catch a lil' shut eye, before morning come and they come and start to asking questions."

_-the next day-_

The cage door open up, making Draco and Ishi wake up and found a marine walk into the girl's holding cell, then grabbed a hold of Karai and begin to force her out.

"You know, I won't do that if I was you.", Draco said as he yawn, then a high pitch cry was hear, coming from a man who got hit in the groin and slap across the face, "Told him.", then the sound of more marines heading toward the blind women, only to hear them hit the deck. The pirate captain just chuckle, then said out loud, "Karai. Just find the room they want you in and talk.", he pop his neck as he got out of bed, "You don't want to cause any problems...", a smirk appear on his face, "At less not yet."

_There something weird about that guy._, Ishi said to himself as the sounds of the beaten stop and look at Malchior, who begin to stretch his body out, getting ready to do something, then glance at Jessie, who didn't seem very happy to wake up.

"Damn.", the pirate cock said with a sigh, as she jump out of her bed, "It wasn't a bad dream."

"I wish it was.", Draco mutter as he pop his neck again, "But at less look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"Once we all get out of this.", the zoan user as he got on the floor and begin to do push up, "We'll all be stronger."

_-at the pirate ship-_

"Say what you like about Gar,", Rae said as she and the other exit the kitchen, after have a nice breakfast, "But the guy know how to scrapple an egg ."

"Si.", Ken said in agreement as he walk out of the room, planning to check on the cannons, making sure nothing wrong with them.

"Awww man...", Gar moaned inside the kitchen, as the rest of the crew members leave him to cleaning up the mess, "This isn't fair."

"Deal with it.", Gwen said as she rolled her eyes, being the last one out, "I was the last one who cook, and no one help me with the dishes."

"But dude, you didn't do the dishes."

"Your point?", the zoan user ask as she smirk and walk out of the room, while the Shadow Step user groans, then move to her spot, start work on more arrows for future used, then glance at Harry, who haven't move from the wheel since he woke up, "Harry, are you going to eat something?"

"I'll eat when we get there.", the navigator said out loud as he stare at the coming island, well he have a good grabbed on the wheel, steering toward Jaya.

After about thirty minutes of sailing on the sea and docking _The Azarath_, the pirate crew walk off and look around the city, called Mock Town, which look like a resort cover in a pirates either partying, buying goods, stealing, or start up a fight between two different pirate.

"So, this is Jaya...", Rae mutter as she and a few other watch as two pirate shoot each other in cold blood, "Not really a friendly place, huh?"

"Now we're here...", Roy said as he turn around, looking at them, finding Harry munch on an egg and cheese sandwich, "Any ideas on what to do?"

"Well, dude...", Gar look at the damage of the ship, "I think we might want to go over the damage again and see how much it will cost to repair it."

"We also might want to think up ways to make more dinaro.", Ken said as he glance around, making sure no one come at them.

"Yeah.", Harry said as he keep eating his sandwich, while he look at his crewmates, "The amount of money we have might not be enough to work and to live on."

"Good point.", Roy said as he look at Harry, then the rest of them, "So...Any ideas?"

"If anyone said prostitution, I'll kick his ass.", Gwen said as she glare at them all, well their leader smirk and nod in agreement, "With that done, I like to suggest something."

"Which is?"

"We're pirates, Right?", Gwen said as she look at her older brother, who nods, "So, why don't we act like them and take what we need."

"That would be a good idea,", Kardra said as she look at the zoan user, "but we're suppose to stay low."

"But we can take anything and throw everything back at any idiot that come at us.", the pirate scout said out loud as she took hold of her bow, making a couple of pirates look at the group.

"Gwen, she does have a point.", Roy said as he glare at the pirates, making them mind their own business, "So, let's not go with that plan...At less, not now...", he mutter the last part to himself

"I have an idea or two...", Ayame said as a smile form on her face and quickly rush back onto the ship.

"Okay...", Harry said as they sweat dropped and watch the girl disappear into her room, "Does anyone else feel a chill down their spine when she said?", they just nod and sigh.

"So...Any other ideas?", Roy ask the other, then notice that Harry finish he late breakfast and raise his hand, "Let's hear it."

"Well, I know a fast way of making beli,", he said as he put his hand down, "But I need a few things."

"Like?"

"Well, all I need is a table, a deck of cards, thick papers, a thirty of 20 and at less fifty ones, Ken and a Jack."

The crew just blink, then Roy ask, "Are you planning to place some beats?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you good at it?"

"Do you know how to lead?", he ask with a foul look on his face as he fold his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure.", Roy mutter as he glare at the navigator, raise a brow.

"Then we'll find out together.", Harry said as a small smile form on his face, while Jack landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Alright.", Roy said with a sigh and rubbed his temple, "Ken. Jack. Go with him and get what you need."

"Fine.", the macaw said a light side as he nod, "But I better find some cute girls on this top."

"Entendido.", Ken said as the three begin to walk back onto the ship to get what Harry's plan, while Jack landed on, then mutter in agreement with the _ero-bird_.

"This is going to be a long, painful day.", Roy mutter to himself as he spot the foxgirl, running out of the room, carrying two musical instrument cases with a silly grin.

_-back at the Stingray-_

"This is weird...", Draco mutter as he watch Ishi seem to get sick, cause of his skin start to go pale and calmly, he complain about his head was pounding, and the fact he head trouble holding down his breakfast.

"What's so damn weird!", the cyborg moans in pain and angry at the zoan user, who try to get up to hit Draco, but he could barely stand and fall on his back, then groan as he hold his head, "Damn...I need boozes..."

"I think drinking wouldn't help you out, man...", Draco mutter and glance at the side, finding a couple of guards and Jessie return to her to the girls cell, then ask the pirate cook, "So, how was it?"

"I been through worst.", she answer as she glance at her captain, making him notice a new bandage around her neck.

"What happen?", Draco ask as his narrow his eyes and stand up straight, then glaring at the guards, making them feel uneasy, then he slowly unlock the zoan user cage.

"Nothing really.", she said with a weak grin, while she head over to the bunks, noticing that Karai was taking a nap.

"I see.", Malchior said as he heard the door opening up, which he quickly walk out and glare at one of the guard, then he demand, "Ishi is sick. Take care of him.", this made the marine nod fearfully and quickly move toward the cyborg, noticing a green five o'clock shadow started to grow over his skin.

"Oh, he just running low.", the guard mutter as he quickly got up and leave the cage, to get some more fuel for Ishi, well Draco glance at the other guard, then walk away.

"Let's go.", he mutter as the guard follow behind him, keeping an eye on Malchior, "I want to meet the ass who decide it was okay to hurt my nakama.", then he stop at a door, with the words '_Interrogation Room_' in gold on the plate. The pirate open the door and walk in the room, then set down, and look up at the person in front of him, finding a bandage up, bladed fishman, noting a fresh broken nose. "Man, I wonder what happen to you.", he ask with a grin, knowing that he did something stupid.

"Never mind.", Idate said with a hiss and pulled out a newly fresh sheet, as well as a thick file and pen, then ask, "What's your name?"

"By the looks of your wounds...", Draco said as he rubbed his chin, glance at the past battle damage, "I say Roy play with you."

"Can you answer the question.", the fishman hiss as a vein appear on his forehead.

"Then I'm guess you got up and try to attack again, only to get your ass handed to you...", zoan user said as his grin turn to a small smirk.

"Answer the question!"

"And finally you did something to stupid to Jessie, which she busted your nose."

"Just shut up and answer the question!" Idate growl as he glare at the pirate, who smirk grow larger, making the fishman want to skin him alive.

"Can you ask the question again?"

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"That's a hard one.", Draco said as he lean back, "Cause I go by so many names..", shut his eyes as he think, "Malchior, Shadow Blade, Faust the Dark, Raco, John Smith, my favorite Roger Smith, and the name the government give me, Malchoir "_The Draco_", which I can't complain."

"Alright.", the fishman mutter as he went to the form and write down the pirate's name, "What's your reason you become a pirate?"

"The same reason the World Government turn it's back on so many.", Malchior answer with a sigh and look at the fishman, then mutter, "And most likely not the reason why you're not with you're not on your island, Fishy."

"What that suppose to mean?", Idate growl as he put down the pen and look up at the pirate.

"I'm saying that you join the marine, cause you can't handle your home island."

"WHAT?"

"I'm saying your weakest fishman on Fishman Island.", the pirate captain said as he watch Idate's blades growing larger, then back to it's normal size, "So, you decide to get in the marines to pick on someone weaker then you.", then Malchior glare at him, "You look down on humans."

"SHUT UP!", the fishman marine growl as he stand up, well his slam his aim blade down on the table, causing it to split in half, making Draco cock a brow.

"No.", Draco said as he stray at the fishman and stand up, "You know, you remind me of a fishman I met in East Blue..."

"Is that right?", Idate said as his angry boiled over, well his arm blades grow wildly in sizes, as he stand up moving face to face with the pirate.

"Though I believe your worse then him, cause you're nothing more then a bully with giant butter knives", the zoan user said as his eyes narrow, noticing the fishman rage growing, but he didn't seem to care, then a fist hit his gut, sending Draco skidding back, hitting the wall.

"You're nothing more then a weak, stupid humam.", Idate growl as his arm blade grow larger and stabbed toward Draco's head, then the sound of the blade hitting something hard.

Just then, ten marines charge in and stop, with their eyes widen to find what look like Draco face impaled on Idate's arm blade, noticing the zoan user's blood slowly move down the fishman's blade and dripping off it.

"We're too late!", one marine groan making the fishman hiss, glaring at them, telling them to shut up, then he turn his head around as he heard chuckling.

"Is that it?", Draco ask with a grin, making the human marines shock at the pirate being alive, and grabbed a hold of the fishman's shoulders, pushing downward, kneeing him in the stomach, then follow up with a kick to Idate's groin.

"Damn...you...", the fishman cry in pain as he fall to the floor, holding his family jewels, while the pirate captain look down at him, feeling the dragonman's blood hitting his back.

"That's for hurting my nakama.", Draco mutter as he turn around and walk over to the marines, who pulled out their weapons, in case the pirate did something, but was surprise to find him stop and grin lightly. "Do you guys man taking me to the sickbay?", the pirate ask with a grin while the side of his forehead was bleeding, "I Would like to get patch up before returning to my cell.

"Ummm...Sure...", one said as lower his weapon and grabbed a hold of his cuff, leading the pirate to the ship's doctor, leaving the fishman in the interrogation room.

"I'm going to...skin him alive...", Idate said as he slowly got off the floor, still hissing in pain, "Then...ripped his heart out...", he then look up, as he heard foot steps walk in, "What the hell you want human!", then a boot came at him, kicking Idate's stomach, making him gasp in pain, causing him to rolled to the wall, and look up at Wade Willson.

"Calm down.", was the only thing the one eye man said as he stare at the fishman, knowing he was full of rage and is going to be hard to work with, then he slam the heel of his boot to his forehead, causing the fishman hiss in pain, before he knock out, "Idiot."

_-back to Jaya-_

"Are you sure this is going to work?", Jack ask as he set on Harry's shoulder, well he pulled out a deck of cards and choose three cards on the table.

"I'm sure it will.", he said with a smirk as he put the cards back in his pocket, then chuckle, "Heh.."

"What?", the bird ask as he glance at the blue hair teen.

"On nothing really.", Harry said as he wait for his first mark, "Just remembering how I used to doing this way back in Omashu."

"Oh...So, you know your pretty good at this?"

"Let's just say I made a pretty good living doing this.", the navigator said as he glance at the macaw, then glance at Ken, who was busy talking to people, trying to get one of them to play a game with Harry.

"That's good.", Jack said with a sigh, then sweat dropped as he watch the sniper got in front of a pretty woman, who was flirting with her, "And here the fatal flaw..."

"Let's hope he remember the plan.", Harry mutter as Jack nod in agreement, while they wait for his first mark, then Harry mutter to himself, "Wonder how the other doing?"

_-with the other crew members-_

"I'm not sure that leaving Gar and Rae.", Gwen said as she, her brother, and Ayame walk down the crowd street.

"I'm sure they be fine.", Ayame said with a grin as she carries her cases, one look like it could hold a guitar, while the other look like it holding a saxophone.

"Beside, Kardra there to make sure everything alright.", Roy said as he keep an eye out for anyone, who might want to mess with them, then they come to a stop, in front of one of many bars on Mock Town, then he ask "Would this one work?"

"It will.", the foxgirl said as she put down the cases and open one of them, then pulled out a worn out acoustic bass guitar, and start to tune it up with a grin.

"Are you going to be alright?", Gwen ask as she glance over her shoulder, notice a large, muscular man wearing a mask, standing on top of a building yelling out for a decent challenge.

"I'm sure, he'll won't be around for so long.", the musician said with a grin as she start to string the instrument, glancing at the m, "Just come by in two hours and see how much I made."

"Are you sure?", Roy ask as he keep glance around, noticing a sickly man on a horse, who was equalling sick, handing out apples to random people.

"Look, I may have lost my chain scythe,", the foxgirl stop messing with her guitar and look at the two, "but I still can protect myself.", then she smile as she wave them off, "Now you two enjoy your brother-sister time.", making the two pirates sweat dropped and begin to walk away from the new street performer.

"I swear she a pain in the ass.", Gwen mutter as she walk with her brother, pulling out a listen of items, "So, what to do first?"

Roy said nothing as he walk through the the crowd of people, then a smirk appear on his face, well they come to a bar, "I say we get a drank."

"What?"

"I always think better after a good strong drank.", he replied as he walk toward the bar, "Plus, we could talk about your plan."

"Well, if you think it will help...", Gwen said as they walk into the bar, not noticing a long, blue hair woman, wearing brown trench coat watching the two.

"Hmm...Interesting.", the woman said as she slide her hand through her hair and chuckles, "Very interesting.", then she walk away as a grin appear on her face.

_-back with the Stringray-_

"Get moving, _Lizardboy_.", Wade Willson said as he was walking behind Draco, who got a bandage on his cheek and is sporting a new pair of shorter and tighter seastone cuffs.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, _Gay Cyclops_." , the pirate captain mutter, then he hiss as a sharp pain pierces his rear, while he jump into the air, "Dammit, Willson!"

"No back talk, _Lizardboy_.", the one eye marine said as he resheathe his sword, while the two came to Draco's and Ishi's cage, which the Rear Admiral kick the pirate in.

"Is that anyway to treat a guy who answer all your questions?", Draco ask with a smirk as he got up, well the door slamming it shut.

"No.", Willson growl as he glare at the pirate as he lock the door, "This is how I treat morons, who like to play with my crew members minds."

"But, all I was doing was having some fun.", Draco said with a smirk as the one eye man really wish he could kill the zoan user, then he walk away, muttering to himself.

"You love pissing off that, man."

"I sure do.", Draco said as he turn around and look at Jessie, who was laying on her bed. He then look at his cellmate noticing he looking like himself, before he was sick, "You looking much better."

"Yeah.", the cyborg said with a smirk as he pop his neck, "Told you I needed a drank."

"I see...", Malchior said as he walk over to his bed and set down, facing Ishi, who was busy looking up at the barred port hole, "So...Does that mean you don't run on cola?"

"What kind of idiot used cola as fuel?", The cyborg as the pirate captain, as he blink, "It doesn't even burns."

"I don't get it either...", Draco said with a chuckles as he shut his eyes, "But that cyborg find away to make work."

"That man must of either been a bright guy,", Ishi said as he rubbed the back of his head, "or he was insane."

"That's sums Franky up pretty nicely.", Malchior said with a chuckle as he look up at the ceiling, then a small grin from as his mind fill of his past, well the good times of his past life, then he start to laugh.

"Are you alright, Mal?", Karai ask from her bed, which he just set up and look at the blind woman.

"I'm fine...Just being here making me feel so...nostalgia..."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah...", Draco said as he notice Jessie is slowly raise up from her bed, look at them, "You know...I haven't feel this nostalgia since we took out The Black Hunter Pirates."

"How does this place make you feel nostalgia?", the cook ask as she stretch her body out and yawn loud.

"Well, for starters there's the one eyes, gay stalker and his skull mask wearing lackey.", the pirate captain said with a chuckle, then point at Ishi, who just yawn, "I'm sharing a cell with cyborg, who have a problem or two with the World Government. I'm in a cell, just like last time I took on the marines...Oh, and there's an angry fishman, who attack me, cause he couldn't take the truth."

"Fishman?", Jessie said as she look at her captain with a unusual look in her eyes, "You took on one before?"

"Yeah...", the pirate said as he place his hand on his right shoulder, with a sigh, "I met him on my first job in the East Blue..."

_-let's turn the clock back about two in a half years-_

"So, where are we again?", ask an man wearing a purplish blue robe and mask, as he walk behind a short black hair man, wearing a black suit and had a X shape scars on his left cheek.

"And why are we here?", ask a short, chubby, bold man, wearing a white lab coat and greyish suit.

"We're in the forest, Oroka.", the black suit man said as he keep moving, "And we're her for a job, Frank."

"You mean a job for you, Roger.", Frank said as he sigh and glance around the thick forest.

"He's right, Smith.", said the robe wearing man as he follow their leader, "I doubt you need used for anything."

"Well, you never know.", Roger said as he walk toward and ol' broken down house, then chuckle "We might come face to face with the boogie man or maybe an axe-weilded murderer."

"Please stop saying things like that, Roger.", said man wearing a lab coat as beads of sweat form on his forehead

"I hope so.", Oroka mutter as he was bored out of his mind.

"Don't say that!", Frank shouted at the man, showing he was extreme scary of being out in the dark in places he never been before.

"Then again...It's could be rabbits."

"Rabbits!", the lab coat wear man shouted as he jump in fear, then start to shake in fear.

"Oi! Get over your stupid phobia.", the robe wearing man said as he smack the back of Frank's head, making him cry in pain, well they reach the house.

Roger frown and sigh as he reach over to the door, "Alright. I'll stop teasing you, Frank.", then he open it up and walk in, to find a strange figure standing in the shadows, holding a thick brown envelope.

"Are you the negotiator?"

"Yes.", Roger answer as he narrow his eyes and look at him, "And are you the client?"

"One of many", the figure said as he throw the envelope which the negotiator pick it up and look through it, "And we'll be willing to paid a fifty million if you get the job down."

Roger just nod as he open the envelope and look through the information, then shut it and look at him, "Interesting.", then he put it back together and look at the man, "I'll take it.", then he turn around and walk away, with his two crewmates follow behind him, shutting the door behind him.

"Say, Frank.", Roger said as the three head back to their ship.

"What?"

"Do you know anything about fishmen?", he ask as he begin to grin slightly, while he slide the information into his jacket, "Mainly, how to handle a fishman so they won't get piss..."

* * *

Draco: And we're going to stop right here. -he said with a grins- Anyhoo, as all of you know, I'm Malchior "The Draco", and for the moment I'll be subbed for my creator, Mal...cause...well...ummm...

Malchior: Draco! -his voice coming from another room- Where the hell is my sonic screwdrivers, my katana, and my unlicensed nuclear accelerators?

Draco: Hehe...-chuckle weakly and yelled out loud- Did you check under your bed?

Malchior: ...Good idea...-he said as he sound of him flipping the bed- Thanks.

Draco: Welcome. -he said as he sweat dropped- He's getting ready for battle...With that said, I'm going to read from his notes. -pick up note cards and cough- Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, but have some trouble with something with the crew on Jaya, but I think I did a good job with them. -flip the card around- Nothing important...nothing...nope...not going to say that. Obama joke...Stupid, dirty joke. Really stupid, dirty joke...A cyclops joke..-start to throw cards to the waste back, then came to a stop- Ah...Here we go. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.

Malchior: I'll take care of the rest. -he said as he walk in, wearing a brown pinstripe suit, with a tie, a tan, ankle-length coat, a katana on his left hip, and his proton pack- So, if you all are reading this, if you don't mind, review this chapter.

Jack: That's it for now, see you all later. -he said after he landed on his captain's shoulder-

Malchior: Hopefully by then, I could fixed this lil' problem. -he mutter as the scream goes dark-

_-A few minutes later-_

Malchior: Alright! -start to walk into the kitchen of his placer and look around him- Show yourself, Xadroc! -then a dark, gassy figure appear in front of him, with green glowing eyes-

Xadroc: Aww...Look like a certain dragon loser, ready to tell me where he put my body. -it hiss as its seem to stare at the author- So tell me, you stupid waste of a mortal life.

Malchior: I'm going to say this one time. -pulled out a bottle- Get in the bottle Xadroc.

Xadroc: Kiss my gassy ass, useless mortal! -he said with a low hiss- Now tell me where's my body!

Malchior: You has your chance. -he mutter as he turn on his proton pack, which made a low humming and the lights start to flash- Now get ready to feel pain. -then fire an orange beam at the gassy figure-

Xadroc: You first, you worthless wannabe author! -he replied showing the beam had no effect on him and rush at him as ten blades form around it's body- You worthless waste of space.

Malchior: Shut it! -he growl as he unsheathe his sword, blocking the blades, that would of slash into his body, but sadly he it did cut the straps off his body, then mutter- I know I should of get the Slime Blower...

Xadroc: Well someone got out his overgrown envelope opener. -it's said as he glance at the sword, then he push the blade away and made the blades into tentacles, knocking the weapon out of Malchior's hand and wrapped it around his body, squeezing him tightly, making him gasp in pain and lack of air- Now tell me where the hell where my BODY!

Malchior: Screw...you...-he shouted as he try to reach for his pockets, but he couldn't move, cause the grip grow tighter around his body, then the author black out of lack of air-

Xadroc: Damn. -sighs as he dropped Malchior to the floor and float away- If only he would tell me where's my body is, I won't let him suffers so much. -then disappear from sight-

_-to be continued-_

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**?: What do you want human?**

**Roger: Just to talk.**

**?: You will pay for what you did!**

**Draco: I can't believe how naive I was.**

**The Stingray: Still Feeling Nostalgia**

**Roy: We're going to need to move the ship...**


	10. Still Feels Nostalgia

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-Story: Cloe walk inside a women clothesline store, well Asmodeus holding her parasol as he wait outside for the woman, looking at a bar in front of, licking his burnt lips._

**The Stingray: Still Feels Nostalgia**

"Interesting.", Roger mutter as he set down on a chair, near the table, looking through the many papers, that his researcher, Frank, while he sip his tea.

"What so interesting?", Oroku Sancho ask after he drank his coffee, then glance at the negotiator, "It's just a bunch of useless facts and information that any idiot know."

"So, you know that fishman are ten time stronger then normal humans?", Roger ask as he read the papers, "Maybe the fact that they can survives on land and water?", then glance at his firstmate, "Or the fact that the have their own version of Karate?"

"I'm sure that will help.", robe wearing man said as he rolled his eyes, well the negotiator shrug his shoulders.

"Every lil' bit help out, man.", he said as he find his tea and turn the page, "Say, did you ever, heard of Fisher Tiger?"

"Yeah.", Oroku said as he finish his coffee, "He was captain of the Sun Pirates and he earns himself a large bounty. Why do you ask?"

"Well, like I said before,", he put the papers down and got up from the kitchen table, "Every lil' bit help, man.", then he head out to find himself face to face with a being he never seen before. It was easy to tell that this is one of the fishmen, cause of light blue skin, his hands are webbed, and thick lips from his protruding mouth. The was wearing a necklace, a striped blue vest, brown shorts, and a pair of sandals. He also have tattoos on his right arm and carried a pair of katana on his hip.

"Are you the captain? _Chu_."

"I am.", Roger said as he study the fishman, wondering what he want, "May I ask why you are on my ship?"

"To ask you why you're in our territory."

"I wasn't aware that these islands was own by anyone.", the negotiator reply as he start to move toward the fishman, then smile lightly, "Oh, we're just stop by to take care of some peaceful business."

"Really? _Chu_."

"Yes, really."

"Well, are you aware that you have to pay to enter out territory? _Chu_.", the fishman ask as he stare at the dark hair human, well he slide his hands to his pockets.

"No.", Roger said as he shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, "How much do we own?"

"100,000 beli per person. _Chu._"

"Good thing there's only three of us.", the human said with a grin, while he stop in front of him, pulled out a cigarette and lite it, then took a long, deep drag.

"So are you going to pay? _Chu._", the fishman ask as he watch Roger, well the smoke escape his mouth, moving itself around his head.

"I will.", the negotiator said as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and flick it to the side, "But I will only pay to your boss."

"You don't trust me? _Chu._"

"Would you trust a person, who just appear on your ship?"

"I see your point,", the fishman said as he stare at him, "But Arlong may not like that. _Chu._"

"I'll pay double."

"I don't know if that would be enough. _Chu._", he said as he watch the human, who just sigh as he decides to go with plan b, "He to important to waste his time on weak beings."

"I see...I guess we can go with the last rule of a negotiator.", Roger said in a calm voice as he slowly move toward him, making the fishman pulled out his two katana, but before he could slash the human, he caught the blades with both hands, then give him a hard kick to the face, sending him skidding back, with a new bleeding nose.

"Son of a bit..", he stop in what he was going to say as he feel the point of his swords against his throat, then heard a sound of a firearm getting ready to be used.

"Now I'm going to keep your blades.", Roger said as he narrow his eyes at him, "And you're going to tell your boss, Arlong, to meet me if he want his money.", then he push more pressure on his throat, "Understand?"

"Yes_._", the fishman said as he feel a chill against his spine, then he begins to sweat, "I understand. _Chu._"

"Good.", he said with a small grin as he place the swords on his shoulders, "Now get off my ship."

"Don't have to tell me twice. _Chu._", the fishman said as he got up and quickly jump over to the railing and rush off into the woods.

"Are you sure that was a good idea.", Frank ask as he walk over toward his leader, letting his rifle lean against his shoulder.

"I'm sure.", Roger said as he glance at the swords he got from the fishman, "I need to meet with Arlong, and I prefer to do it in the area that we both have equal terms."

"Why not make it where the terms on your side?", Oroku ask as he walk toward the two putting away two small knives in his sleeves.

"This is going to be a negotiation,", the black hair man said as he tightens his red tie, "And the basic second rule of negotiating is both parties much meet on equal terms and footing."

"Well, at less take a gun with you, boss.", Frank said as he offer one of his pistol, which was push away.

"It's not my style to carry a gun.", Roger said as he shut his eyes and yawn, "Besides if something happen, I used these swords.", then he head back to the kitchen, "Well, better go get some breakfast, before anything happen."

The two watch the man disappear into the room, then the researcher said, "Great...We're going to have to go shopping, again.", then both begin to chuckle at the dummy joke.

"I heard that!"

_-a couple of hours later-_

Roger and his two friends walk on a huge cliff, over looking the sea as a small group move toward them, which Roger stabbed the ground with the swords and mutter, "Here they come."

Once the group of fishmen reach them, he label most of them weak, but he stop as he notice the stronger on of the group, a large, muscular, light blue fishman, having long, black hair and a very noticeable long, saw-like nose. He glances over the fishman, looking for some sort of weapon, find he was wearing an unbuttoned yellow shirt, that have a decorated of many black lightning-like spots, bermuda green shorts, purple sash around his waist, a pair of sandals, and jewels over most of his limbs.

"So, your Arlong?"

"I am.", the fishman said as he glare at the human, wanting to watch them beat the hell out of this human, but first business, then pleasure, "I believe you have some money."

"Here it is.", he said as he snapped his fingers and Frank open the breafcase, showing the large number of bills, then shut it and slide it to the fishmen, letting one of them count, well the leader size up Roger.

"So, what do you want human?", the fishman ask with a growl, noticing the dark hair man didn't seem to be phase him, like most humans do.

"Just to talk.", Roger said a calm matter as he stare at the fishman, making sure he's not going to try anything.

"Shahahahaha...And why would I talk to inferior being?", Arlong replied as he keep laughing, then he stop and look at the three humans.

"So, I guess you don't want to negotiation.", Roger said as he heard the laughter of the fishmen, then mutter under his breath, "There goes the first basic rule of negotiating..."

"Hey, Frank.", Oroku mutter as he behind Roger's back and ask the man, "What is that rule again?"

"To consider and respect the other party's feelings."

"Right!", Oroku said as he smack his forehead for forgetting the rule and watch as the fishmen joins their leader in laughing at them, but all stop as Arlong raise his left hand.

"Go take care of the inferior pests.", Arlong said as he turn around and pick up his money, heading back to town, but stop as he heard the sound of his men, groaning in pain, which he turn around to find his fellow fishmen, moaning in pain, while laying a pool of their blood. Arlong dropped his case of money to the ground as he stare at Roger, then growl at him, "You will pay for what you did!", then he launch himself at the human, "Shark Darts!", aiming for his chest, only to come to a stop, thanks to the blood cover blades, piercing only a couple centimeter into his chest.

"Tell me,", Roger hiss as he push toward the fishmen, causing Arlong to be pulled out of his flesh and fly back a few feet away, "Does Fisher Tiger send his men to deal with inferior pests?"

"Puny human!", Arlong growl as the name of his fallen leader and brother bring back pain from the past and launch himself at Roger, "Shark Darts!", only to missed him by a hair, cause the human lean the side and get kick in the stomach, hard, making the fishman groan in pain and fall to the ground, avoiding the other two humans.

"Oroku. Frank.", Roger said as he swing the katanas downward, sending the blood on the ground, "Get out of here."

"R-right!", Frank said as he quickly move away from the area and hide behind a tree.

"Are you sure?", Oeoku ask as he open his robe, to show a silvery chest plate and blades cover shin pads, "I might helps take this asshole down."

"No.", the negotiator said as he watch the fishman launch himself at him again, only for Roger to lean back, avoiding the attack, and try to kick him again, hitting his chest, sending the fishman up in the air, "I can handle him."

"Like to see that, puny human.", Arlong said after hit the ground and pick himself up, only to get kick in the chin by the same human, causing him to slide on the ground, then he try to get up, only to get pen down by Roger setting on top of him, with his feet holding down on his arms, and swords cross over the fishman's throat.

Roger lean against the blades, smirking down at the fishman, watching the fishman's teeth break apart, then he asks, "So, what to talk, Arlong?"

"Get the fuck off me!", he growls as he kick Roger off him, bring the katanas with him, then a new set of teeth take the place of his broken once.

"Well, that's one way to avoid the dentist.", Roger mutter as he watch the fishman, wiped the blood off his lip, then he raise his blades, "You're move you, fishy!", then he watch the fishman reach down among his fallen men.

"I'm going to ripped you apart!", the sawshark fishman roar out loud as he pulled out a weird weapon, that one of his man was carried for him, just in case there was trouble from the humans.

"Interesting.", Roger said as he glance at the fishman's weapon, which was a giant black pole with six saw-toothed patterned black blades, resembling a shark's saw-like teeth, and its handle look to be a katana's, minus the guard, "Does that things have a name?"

"Its called Kiribachi.", Arlong said as he hold up his weapon, then he rush at the dark hair man, "And its want your blood.", then wildly swing it at him, only to be block by one of Roger's blades.

"Don't you think that your Kiribachi would become worthless, if it's taste inferior pest's blood?", he ask with a smirk, well he feel the sword getting ready to snap, which he jump back, letting the giant blade free, causing the fishman to move toward him.

"Its used to it.", Arlong growl as he swing his blade, only to be block by one of the katana, while the other blade came at the fishman's head, only to be block by Arlong's long, pointy nose, "Nice try, but my nose is a better sword, then Kiribachi.", then he gasp in pain, slowly dropping his weapon and fall back, hitting a small puddle of water.

"Good for you.", Roger said with a smile as he place his swords in the ground, "A shame you can say the same about your family jewels.", then without warning, the negotiator fly back and hit the ground.

"Shahahaha...", Arlong laugh as he got up and smirk at the dark hair man, "You humans cannot stand a little water.", then he watch the human slowly set up, blood escape his mouth, down to his chin.

"Arlong...", he said as he wipe the blood off, well his eyes seem to change slightly, "You're starting to piss me off!"

"That's my line!", the fishman said as he glare at the human, well his eyes turn to that of a sea king, then the two rush at one another, grabbing their swords, while their rage begins to grow.

_-two days later-_

"I can't believe they have been at it this long.", Oroku said as he look up in that air, well his comrade keep watch on the hand cuff fishmen, that was tied under a big oak tree.

"I can't believe he can turn into a giant lizard.", Frank said as he well he keep his pistol in his hand, just in case one of the fishman try something.

"You know he was a devil fruit user.", the robed wearing man said as he glance at the gunman, "Plus, he doesn't like being a lizard."

"Well, I can't believe that Arlong hasn't killed that freak.", growl one of the fishmen, which was reward with the handle of Frank's firearm.

"Quiet you.", the gunman mutter as he spins his firearm and glance up, just in time to see two large figures fall from the sky, hitting the ground, creating two huge craters.

"**IS THAT...ALL YOU GOT, DUMBASS FISHBOY!**", roared a voice from the giant hole, which a black dragonman climb out of it, wearing raggie pair of black pants, well his wings folded behind his back. The dragonman was panting heavily as stand there, waiting for an answer, well blood leak out of his new wounds.

"I GOT MORE...WHERE THAT CAME FROM, YOU DAMN FREAK!", Arlong growls out loud as he climb out of his hole, glaring at the zoan user, as badly injured as Roger, then he reach into his mouth and ripped out his set of teeth, only to be replace by a new set, only to repeat.

"**Whose the freak?**", the dragonman asked himself as he watched the fishman snap his teeth, like a pair of castanets, then he rush toward the zoan user.

"TOOTH GUM!", Arlong growls as he tries to used the teeth to bite Roger, but being such a huge creature, he was still fast enough to keep away from the biting blows, at less until the fishman launched himself at the zoan user, biting into his right shoulder, well the sawshark fishman's left hand grabbed behind the dragonman at the same time. This cause Roger to roar in pain, which seem was seem to be prefect timing for Arlong to used the other hand on the dragonman, but before his teeth could get in the flesh, the negotiator grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"**THAT'S FUCKING HURTS!**", Roger roared out loud as his tail lift and slamed it into the fishman's face, sending Arlong flying back, leaving behind his teeth. The dragonman then fall to his right knee, pulled the set of teeth from behind him and drop it to the ground. He pants heavily as he pulled out the other set of teeth, then glare at Arlong, who slowly got up, well a new set of teeth replace the one he just lost.

"I'm going to...fucking kill you...", the fishman said as he pants both in pain and tiredness, well he glare at the zoan user.

"**Enough talk!**", Roger growls as wings flex, while he still panting, getting ready for his next move, "**Come at me, fishboy!**"

"SHARK ON TOOTH!", Arlong shouted as he open his mouth and starts spinning toward the dragonman's stomach, but before he bite into his hide, Roger's tail quickly slam down on top of the fishman, causing him to stop and hit the ground, then large tail wrapped itself around Arlong's body, then be pick up, face-to-face of the zoan user.

"**Are you still in the land of the living, fishboy?**", Roger ask with a smirk, only to get spit on by the fishman, which the dragonman wiped it off and squeeze tightly, "**Guess so.**"

"...Let...me go...Roger...", Arlong said as he gasp in pain and air, trying to free himself from the tight coils of the black, scaly tail.

"**How dare you call me that weakling's name!**", the dragonman growl as he squeeze tightly around Arlong, making him gasp for air, "**I'm Savage!**", then his wings open and both took to the air, "**Remember that!**"

"I'll...remember it...", the sawshark fishman said as he glare at the zoan user, "I'll put it on your headstone!", then he bite down on the tail, causing Savage to loosen his grip on him, which Arlong quickly make his move, shiftily got on the dragonman's back, putting him into a headlock, "Now get me down, inferior pest!"

"**The only inferior pest I see is you.**", the dragonman growls as he fly higher and higher into the air, till the people down below look likes ants, then they start to spinning in the air, making the fishman's eyes swirling, though his lock tighten.

"STOP, DAMMIT!", Arlong shouted out loud as he begins to feel sick to his stomach, then the fishman start to feels that they were changing direction, which he shakes his head and look upward, finding they were head toward the ground at top speed, "What the hells are you doing!"

"**To see who is truly inferior.**", Savage said with a smirk well he folded his wings to the sides, making them move faster, "**The Terror of the Sea or the Savage King of the Sky!**", then he start to laugh, well they were fifty feet away from the ground.

"You're Insane!", Arlong shouted as he loosens his grip around the dragonman's neck, feeling the fact that he want to live more, then to prove himself, and push off Savage's back, well zoan user move toward the ground.

Savage smirk and said to himself, "**Ha. Loser.**", then he hit the ground, making a huge and deep crater.

A minute later, a human figure slowly climb out, panting heavily as the sound of him poppingg his neck whiles he moans, "I really hate it when Savage take over.", then he glare at the forest, finding three Arlongs, whose pulled themselves out of the woods, cover in bits and pieces of wood, panting really hard, but all three of them smirked.

"You look like you're going to fall, puny human,"

"The same could be say about you, fishy.", Roger said with a smirk as he try to figure with fishman was the real Arlong, "So, do you want to talk now?". Sadly, Alrong gave his answer by flipping the bird, which the dark hair man sighs out loud and thought to himself, _Only have enough strength for one more move._, then the tree rush at him, which he decides to take a chance and shakily race toward the sawshark fishman. Sadly, this ended in a draw with Arlong and Roger punches one another in the face, causing both of them to fall to ground, out like a light.

"Well...that was anticlimactic.", Oroku Sancho said as everyone just stay quiet about what they just watch, then nod in agreement.

_-back to the present-_

"And that's all remember from dealing with that asshole, Arlong.", Draco said as he sigh and remove his hand from his shoulder, then shut his eyes.

"Why didn't your old crew takes him out?", Jessie hiss as she glare at him.

"Lack a numbers for starter.", the zoan user said as he glance at his chef, making him sweat, "Two against forty fishmen isn't much of a fair fight."

"But still that ass, Oroku, could of killed that fish face bastard."

"No. He couldn't.", Malchior said as he open his eyes and yawn out loud, glancing at the pirate cook, feeling something wrong with her, "Oroku is good, but not good enough to finish off a monster likes Arlong."

"Say, Jessie. What is Arlong to you?", Karai ask as she feel Jessie angry growing.

"He's the reason why my master and I left Gosa Village,", the cook said with a huff, while she shut her eyes and cross her arms, "And move to the area where I have to deal with sexy idiots, who don't know good food if it bite them on the ass."

"So, you blame him for you're running away?", the blind woman asks as she face Jessie, "Or was it your master's and your fault for running away?"

"We have no choice.", the cook said with a sigh out loud, feeling ashamed about what happen, "Master was in no shape to take the fishmen on and I was just a ten year old girl, still learning how to fight.", then she lean forward, beginning to blame herself for not protecting her village, she fall in love with.

The pirate captain look at her and said, "Let's just leave the past in the past.", then he got up, heading over to his bed, "At less for now."

"Right."

"Sound like a plan.", Jessie said with a weak grin, then head over to her bed.

"Good.", Draco said as he lay down and yawn, well his mind goes over his meeting with the sawshark fishman and mutter to himself, "I cannot believe how naive I was.", then glance at the window, watching the moon slowly move over the sea, taking its place of the sun.

_-meanwhile at a certain summer island-_

"So, how much money does you made?", Jack ask the two as they get ready to leave the alley for the night.

"We made about three to four thousand.", Harry answer in a mutter as he puts his cards, "Not a bad night work."

"True.", Ken said as he pick up the table and the three head toward Ayame, waiting for them as she carries her musical instruments' cases, "So, how much you made?"

"Enough to buy a beer.", the foxgirl mutter under her the three could smell cheap booze on her breath and can tell Ayame have a buzz going, "This town doesn't know good music if it fall on them from the sky."

The two men, the foxgirl, and the macaw begins to talk about what to do next, but they stop as the sound of gunfire, making them turn their heads, spotting a group of pirates, being lead by a chubby man, wielding two pistols, chasing after two people. The male was caring two sacks fill with things, while the female carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows, both of them seem to be smile well they keep moving

"You got to be kidding me.", Harry said under his breath as they watch both their scout and secondmate move past them.

"Hey guys.", Gwen said as she runs past them, well her body start to turn to her hybrid form, "See you back at the ship."

"...Okay...", Ayame said as they watch the zoan user take off in the air, avoiding the bullets and the men.

"Thanks a lot, Gwen.", Roy mutter as he was run through the crowd of people, avoiding the pirates and past his crew, meanly near the navigator and mutter, "We're going to need to move the ship...", then he took off from the group.

"We have our orders.", Harry sighs as he sweat drop and look at the small group, "Let's get going.", then they move out, once Roy wasn't on sight, well Jack took to the air and quickly fly toward ship to give the new order to Kardra, Rae, and Gar.

"Hmmm..", said a figure the shadows, watching Roy as he move through the crowd, carrying his bags, "Their not that bad."

"I know.", said the blue hair woman as she pulled out something from his pocket on the coat, "Plus, they remind me of two people.", then she pulled out an ol' piece of paper, glance at it and back at Roy.

"So, should we recruit them?", ask the male figure as he glance at the woman.

"Not let, Don.", she said as she slide the paper back into her pocket, and smile slightly, "Let's wait and see what else they can do."

_I really hate to do this._, Roy though to himself as he glance behind him, then without warning, he throws one sack in the air, letting it hit the ground, sending belis, gold coins, and jewelry scatter around, cause people to crowd over, trying to get as much as they could get, blocking the pirates, that was chasing him. He then mutter to himself, "There goes half the night's work.", and disappear into an alley, leaving behind a gold ring rolled away from him.

The jewelry keep rolling down the street, passing the crowd of greedy people to the next alley, hissing the shoe of the blue hair woman, who behind down to pick it up and glance at it, "Look like our luck going to change for us, Don.", then glance at the male figure.

"If you say so, love."

* * *

Draco: Hello again, I'm Draco and we're going to stop here. -he said as he shut his eyes and sip his soda- As you can tell, I'm taking place of the bossman...Again...

Malchior: -he set in an easy chair, wearing a messing t-shirt and shorts, looking at the tv, flipping through the channels, muttering to himself- I'm such a loser...

Draco: -sigh as he lean back- Yeah...He's in no shape to do this right now...So, I guess we better get down to business. -pulled out his creator's notes and being to read out loud- Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long posting it up. As you some of you know I wanted to show a bit of Draco's past...Which is me... -he said as he look up at the camera, grins and return to the notes- And I have been say that Draco took on the sawshark fishman, Alrong...-stop reading and smirk- Which he is a huge dumbass...which I should of finish him off...But no, I have to do what he said. -shrug to Malchior, who was watching tv, then growls- I should of fillet that fishy fishguy! -then he gets hit in the back of his head, falling to the desk-

Jessie: Don't get off topic. -she growl as she hold on to her metal staff-

Draco: Fine. -he mutter as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to calm the pain down and return to the notes- Amyhoo, I just want to show how strong Draco was before he was pirate and what he did when he was Roger Smith. Now the reason why I didn't show the full three days fight between the two, is because I thought in this case, less is more. And if you disagree with me, I'm sorry. -turn the next page of the notes, then turn the page, mutter about how much stupid jokes his creator have, then put it down- So, that's all he wrote on his notes thats worth talking about.

Jessie: And since you read this chapter, why don't you review it. -she said as she grin, well she spin her staff in her hand- No flamers.

Draco: That's it for now. See you all later. -he said as he grin, well the screen goes black-

_-a few minutes later-_

Draco: Alright, bossman. -walk up to the bossman, handing him the notes- I did what you ask. Now you better get back to normal, cause this is the last time I'm doing this.

Malchior: Whatever...-he mutter as he rolled his eyes and take the notes, then wave the zoan user off, then shut his tv off and pick up an old picture of a dark brown, messy hair boy, wearing a faded red shirt and thick glasses- Look at you. You have such dreams a head of you. Such promise. You were prefect back then. Okay, you had thick glasses, messy hair, that get messier, and bad outfits, but you have such hope. -sighs as he puts the photo down lean back- There's nothing left for me. You were right Xadroc. I'm a loser. -he said as he look at the floor- Weak, pathetic loser. -he drop the picture to the floor, then sound of "Poor Jack" was playing in the background-

_But I never intended all this insanity, never_

_And nobody really understood, how could they?_

-set up and lean against his arms-

_That all I ever wanted to bring them something great_

_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

-he jump to the floor as a small grin form on his face-

_Well, what the heck, I went and did my best_

_And, by Odin, I really tasted something swell_

-then he place his right leg on the chair as he raise his arms-

_And for a moment, why. I even make flamers cry._

_And atless I told them they can told them they can go to hell, I did_

-then he start to waves his arms dramatic way, looking up as the small grin turn to a bigger smiles as he jump down to the floor, then hug himself-

_And for the first time since I don't remember when_

_I felt just like my old writer self again_

-he let go of himself and raise his arms as if he was ready to scary someone-

_And I know, Machior the Draco_

-he froze in place as he realizes what he just said, he ripped off his clothes, showing he was wearing a pinstripe suit, a tan, ankle-length coat, and a tie-

_That's right, I am Malchior the Draco. Ha, ha, ha_

-he throw his clothes to the side as he slide a cross the room-

_And I just can't wait until my next chapter_

_'Cause I've got some new ideas_

_that I really want to do_

-he then fall to the floor-

_And, by Ra, I'm really gonna give it all my might_

-he raise his arms above his head and stand in place as a thought cross his mind-

_Uh oh, I hope there's still time set things right_

_Xadroc, hmm_

-reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sonic screwdriver, then smirk- And it's begin. -and walk into the other room, as a macaw fly into the area-

Jack: Draco don't own this song or sing the real one. A living skeleton does...One without an afro...and he did get the idea from a guy, who reviews nostalgia things.

Malchior: JACK!

Jack: What?

Malchior: Stop telling them things! -he rolled put loud as hold a shotgun and load it-

Jack: Hehe...He's back! -then he fly out of the room with the author chasing him, laughting like a mad man-

_-to be continued-_

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Rae: This isn't going to help much.**

**Roy: What are all you glaring at?**

**Ken: Tell me again, why we need this much cerveza?**

**Harry: You know, I'm beginning to think that it's not a good idea to leave those two alone at night...**

**Budgeting Problems**

**Draco: Hey, Ishi...I want to ask you something.**


	11. Budgeting Problems

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Mini-Story: Asmodeus setting down a stool, inside a pub and order himself a drank, with Cleo's parasol leaning against the bar. _

**The Stingray: Budgeting Problems**

* * *

After a night of moving _The Azarath_ to another port, and went strait to bed from a long day. Well, most of them, well Rae, Roy, and Harry was in the kitchen, sipping on their coffee, well they go over the money.

"This isn't going to help much.", Rae said as she puts down her pen and rubbed her temple, as she stare at her notes.

"What if we cut down on our food and stop drank?", Harry ask after he takes a sip of his coffee.

"I rather die, before I let that happen.", Roy mutter under his breath as he take a gulp of his coffee, glance at the violet blue hair woman, who just shake her head.

"That's not going to cut it.", Rae said as she lean back, look at the two, going to ask the same question that was on their mind, "Look. We have more then enough money for food and drank for the next five days, but we don't have enough for repairs and surprise that we need for the next voyage."

"Are you sure?"

"Look for yourself.", Rae said as she slide the note book to Roy, showing the numbers to him.

"Damn...Look like we're going need to make more money."

"Yeah...", Harry said as he finish his drank and put down his coffee, "About that.", then face Roy.

_The Blaze_ glance off the notebook and look at the two, then ask, "What are all you glaring at?"

"What you and Gwen did tonight was stupid.", Harry replied as he narrow his eyes at the dark hair man, "Really stupid."

"Extremely stupid.", Rae agree as she takes a sip of her drank and went to get some more.

"How is it stupid?", Roy ask as he glance at the two, "We made a good amount of money."

"But you and Gwen almost got caught.", Rae said, before finishing her coffee and glance back at the man.

"Plus, you put the crew in danger.", Harry said as he glare at the new leader, "We're supposed to lay low. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember.", Roy mutter as he got up and look out at the port hole, glancing at the sky, "Let's change the subject?"

"Fine with me.", Rea said as she look at him, "Can we talk about get more fuel for _The Ray_?"

"Why do we need fuel for the lil' boat?"

"Well, it did help us escape the marines.", Harry said as he shut his eyes and yawn, "And it could help us in the future."

"Good point.", Roy said as he glance at them, then nod to them, "Then that's first thing, that need to get done and the we need to get more supplies."

"Then after that, Ken, Jack, Ayame, and myself make some money.", the blue hair man said with a yawn, will he begin to put away the cups.

"Right."

"And the rest of us try to fix the ship.", Rae said as she watch _The Blaze_ nod, while he stare at the sky, thinking to himself.

_I wonder how the hell did you handle this..._, Roy then turn around the two and said, "Well, let's stop here and get some sleep."

"Sound good to me.", Harry said with a yawn as Rae nod in agreement and all three walk out of the kitchen.

_-a few hours later-_

Ken, Gar, and Roy came out of a pub, wheeling out six barrels head toward Gwen and Kardra, carrying bags full of supplies, waiting for them to catch up.

"Tell me again, why we need this much cerveza?", Ken ask as he start to pants and sweats, cause he's not used to pushing the great amount of weight.

"It's for my ride, dude.", Gar answer with a grin, seem that carrying his load of alcohol with easy.

"So, its run on beer?", the doctor asks as they begin to walk through the crowd of people.

"Yup."

"Gee, it's sound like someone I know.", Gwen said with a slight smirk as her brother sweat dropped.

"Like you're one to talk.", Roy mutter as they finally reach the dock, well he keep an eye out for any trouble, then he spot a blue hair woman watch the group, smiling lightly as she flips a gold ring, which hit and rolls away from her, then knocking against _The Blaze_'s foot, making him glance down, then glance back at the woman, finding her gone from sight.

_That was weird..._, the dark hair man thought to himself as he quickly reach over, picking it up, then join his group at the ship, well they unload their supplies.

"What's wrong, Roy?", his sister asks as she fly down, turning into her human form, "You look like you saw a ghost."

_Because I believe I just saw one..._, Roy thought to himself as he smile at his sister, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure.", _The Blaze_ said with a yawn and glance at Gar and Rae, "I want an update on the ship and our money once I wake up."

"Got it."

"No problem, dude.", Gar said as he watch Roy disappear into his room, then turn around to Rae with a sighs, "Look like we got some work to do."

"Oh joy.", Rae said with a light yawn and sigh, "Look like I woke up just to do more paperwork.", then the two walk toward the kitchen, mutter to themselves.

"So, what now?", Gwen ask the rest of the crew as she watch her brother shut the door.

"We try to make money.", Harry said truthfully as he pulled out a small wad of cash and split the money in half with Ken.

"How are you going to do that?", the doctor asks as she look through her things, making sure she got everything on her listen.

"We're going to have some fun at the bar.", Ken said as he puts the money away, "A few round of pool and darts."

"And don't forget a friendly game of cards.", Harry said with a slight smirk as he put away the money, then with a light flick of his wrist, a deck of cards in his left hand, "Though I doubt it would be friendly.", then he begins to the shuffle the cards as the two walk away.

"And I'm going to try to find a better spot.", Ayame said as she was carried off a guitar case.

"Good luck.", Kardra said as the doctor watch the foxgirl walk off, humming to herself, leaving the two women alone on the deck.

"So, now what?", the zoan user ask Kardra, who just shrug.

"What to play a board game?"

"I guess.", Gwen said as she head toward the storage room and thought to herself, At less_ this will kill some time._, then she open the door, glance around the room, looking for board game, noticing a barrel filled with her arrows, _And maybe I could think up something for later..._

_-office of Wade Willson-_

"You want me to do what?", growls the one eye man glare at the den den mushi.

"You heard me, Willson.", the snail snarls as he glare back at him, "I demand that you drop off your prisoners at my prison."

"You don't order me around, Roog.", Wade growls out loud, "I only take order from higher people then you, and only one Vice Admiral."

"Arkady Duvall?", the snail roar at the marine with pure anger, "Why the hell do you take orders from that fool? That idiot can't even walk in the day!"

"Watch your tongue, bait-breath. I'm not afraid to learn how to make sushi."

"Tsk...Get all work up over a worthless albino.", Roog said with a sigh, well the one eye marine growls "Now do what I ask or I go over your head."

"Go right a head, Bait Breath.", the Rear Admiral said out loud and slam the receiver down, causing the snail to go back to sleep. Just then, a knock on the door was hear, making Wade sigh as he set down, "Enter."

The door open and Jason Todd walk in with a sigh, holding a papers, "Hey Rear Admiral Willson...I have good news, bad news, and worst news.", move toward his leader, "Which one do you want to see first?"

"Just place them on the desk and leave."

"Fine.", the masked man said as he drop the paperwork and disappear from sight, leaving the one eye man to look over the first two papers, only to growl to himself and slam his fist against his desk.

"You have the devil's luck, Draco.", Wade Willson growl out loud as, then toss two sheet papers to the side, and go to the next one, glance at it and smile lightly, "Well, at less there, something good coming out of it."

_-in the holding bay-_

"This is disgusting.", Karai mutter as she pushes a bowl of gruel to the side.

"I know.", Jessie said with a sigh as she force herself to eat a spoon full of greyish food and cough, "But we need to keep our strength up."

"She's right.", Draco said after he finish his bowl and throw it past the bar, causing it to shattered, then sigh out loud, "Even though it taste like paste and have not even a single bit of meat in the mixed."

"Tsk...You're lucky you get anything, pirates.", growl a person in the cell next to Malchior's and Ishi's cell.

"Shut it, bandit!", the pirate captain demanded as he stare at a brown hair, slightly overweight man, wearing the same kind of cuff that he was wearing.

"Like I take order from someone as weak as you!"

"You should,", Draco said as he got up and head toward Billy, "If you want to be free."

"I doubt you have a plan, let alone have the strength to do so.", the bandit said as he glare at the pirate, who look like he want to punch him, but a large hand stop the zoan user from doing what he want.

"That's enough.", Ishi said out loud to the two, glaring at both of them and push Draco away, "If he has a plan to escape, we should listen to him."

"He's right, Billy.", said short, chubby, white hair man, that was sharing the cell with the bandit, "_Ha ha ha! Narf!_"

"Beside you giving me a headache.", said another voice that come from somewhere in the cell, "A bigger headache, then I normally get from Umbra."

"But Lumis, I though you like mine singing.", said the white hair man as he glance over his shoulder.

"Oh, yes! Who won't love listening to John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt about the thousandth time!"

"Shut it, you two!", Billy growl out loud, then turn around, looking at the cyborg and the zoan user, "So, what is your secret plan?"

"_Poit!_"

"Yeah...About that...", Draco begin to sweat dropped as he try to find the right words to explain it.

"_Zort!_"

"You don't have a plan, do you?", the brown hair man ask the pirate captain, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"_Narf!_"

"At the moment, no."

"I thought as much.", the bandit said as he turn around with a smirk, only to feel a hand reach through the bars and grabbed a hold of the back of his neck.

"But I'll come up with one.", Malchior said as he squeeze his neck, "And when I do, I'll make sure to free you.", then he slam back of the bandit's head against the bars and let go, letting Billy dropped to the floor, "Only to beat the hell out of you.". Draco then turn away and head over to his bed, glance at his cellmate and his crewmates, who was staring at him, "What?"

"I never see you attack anyone without reason.", Jessie said in surprise of his actions.

"Yeah.", the blind woman said as she slide her fingers through her hair, "Why did you do that?"

"Where I from, my people used to deal with bandits all the time,", Draco answer with a sigh and lay down on his bed, "and it's sort of old habit of mine to strike them first, before the start up something."

"Okay...", Ishi said as he raise a brow at the dark hair man, "But that still a bit much."

"Maybe.", Malchior said with a shrug and yawn, "But at less its much quieter."

"True.", the three agree as they nod, watching the pirate captain start to grin, but frown as someone start to sing '_John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt_' from Billy's cell.

"Umbra...Lumis...Please tell me you guys are bandits."

"_Troz!_"

"I wish Umbra was...", Lumis' voice said with a sigh, "But we're both are spies.", then without warning a smack was heard, causing the white hair man fall down with a lump growing on his forehead and his eyes were swirling.

"_Narf!_"

"...Oi..."

_-in the heart of Mock Town-_

"What time is it?", Harry ask as he puts away his cards away as he and Ken walk out of the bar, heading toward the dock.

"It's passed medianoche.", Ken said with a glance at his new gold pocket watch, then he puts it away, before a pale hand could reach for it, then he quickly pulled out, right before a pale hand could grabbed it, "What your thinking of doing, senor?"

"It's call robbing.", said the pale skin, blond hair man, who was wearing red baggie pants, leather shoes, sleeveless shirt, and a pair of glasses, "Now give Clff that watch,", then he pulled out a large, rusty dagger, "Before Cliff cut you."

"Your joking, right?", Harry ask as he raise a brow as he cross his arms over his chest.

"No.", Cliff answer with a smirk as he point his blade at the two, "Cliff can take both of you and take the wa...What the hell?", he said in surprise as his knife was pulled out of his hand.

"Reichi Nusutta.", Harry mutter as the pale man lost his balance by the move, then Cliff's head hit the handle of a black revolver, causing the thief fall to the side, finally the two pirates turn and walk away, "That was a waste."

"Si.", Ken said agreement as he spin his Jackal in his hand and put it away, well the navigator look at the blade, then toss it in a nearby trash can.

"Guys, wait up!", Ayame's voice shouted, making the two stop and glance at the foxgirl, who was run up to them, carrying her guitar on her back and it's case and grin like a chehire.

"She look happy.", Harry said as he straightens his sleeves, making sure his weapon is in place.

"Si.", the sniper mutter as he was grinning and watch Ayame finally reach them, "She must of made some dinero."

"Hey guys.", she panted as she try to catch her breath, "So, how much did you two made?"

"Not sure.", Harry said with a grin as they turn around and begin to walk away, "We haven't count the money yet."

"How much did you made?"

"I have no clue...", the musician said as she shakes the case, "But I have a case full."

"That's should help make a good dent in what we need.", Harry said with a yawn, then glance over his shoulder, hearing a group of people heading toward the docks they once use.

"Now what?", Ayame ask under her breath as the three turn around, and watch as a large number of pirates run up to a brig, with a drunk looking penguin for a figurehead, well a figure took flight from said ship, well another figure jump the railing and landed on a dinghy, then start rowing away.

"I seen this before...", Ken said with a sigh as he reach for one of his Jackals, but stop as a hand was on his shoulder.

"Don't do it.", the foxgirl whisper in his ear, well the blue man nod in agreement.

"Fine.", Ken said as he didn't like leaving those two in a fight, which Harry and Ayame have the same feeling, but they all know their not ready to take them on.

"Enen Hou!", shout the figure, on the small boat, who thrust his pole weapon at the ship, causing the dinghy to move foreward, as well as an air blast hitting the ship, which causing an explosion to the ship, catching it and the dock on fire.

"Well, I give them this much.", the foxgirl mutter as she watch the chaos, "They sure know how to make an exit."

"Si."

"You know,", Harry sighs as he watch the two figures get away, well the people try to put out the growing flames, "I'm beginning to think that it's not a good idea to leave those two alone at night..."

"Si.", the sniper said as he turn around and move toward the other dock, "Now, let's get going, before another wannabe mugger try to rob our hard work."

"Sound good to me.", Ayame said as she and Harry follow Ken, passing the crowd of people, who was either planning to help put the fire out, or just run the other way.

"And we might want to hurry.", the navigator said in a mutter as he glance around, noticing the pale skin man from before, disappear from sight, but pay no mind to the missing man, well he thinks to himself about the out come of the brother's and sister's actions, "We might have to move the ship...again.", then all three sigh loudly, well they head toward _The Azarath_, well someone was watching from the shadows of a nearby building.

_-back at the Stingray-_

"So, how long have she going to be staring at us?", Draco ask as he lay on his buck.

"I say a little more then a hour", Ishi said out loud as he lay on the bed, facing the bars, finding a pair of glowing eyes starring at the two.

"Eliza...", the pirate captain said with a sigh and glance at the figure, who start to growls at them, knowing that the two don't fear her, "Do you mind letting us sleep?", then the marine guard dog growl wildly at his words.

"Look like you got her riled up.", the cyborg said as he watch the creature open her wings up and jump at them, only to be stop by the bars.

"Ah...Her bark is worth, then her bite.", Draco said with a yawn out loud, then shut his eyes, which the hybrid fold her wings around her neck and growls loudly as she move away, doing her rounds, "Peace and quiet."

"Finally.", Ishi mutter as he turn around, looking out the window, staring at the night sky, "I wonder if she's looking at the same stars."

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing.", Malchior said with a yawn, then an idea come to his mind, "Hey, Ishi...", he set up and look below him, at the cyborg, "I want to ask you something."

Ishi turn his head and glance at the Draco, "What is it?"

"What would you do if there was a way for you to get back with your girl?"

Ishi shut his eyes as he thinks for a second, then answer, "I would do anything.", then he open his eyes, looking at the zoan user, watching him pulled back up, "Why? You have a plan?"

"I have a couple of plans in the works.", Draco answer with a loud yawn, "But nothing solid."

"I see...", the cyborg said with a yawn and soon, he was the only one who was awake, then he heard the sound of rushing water, "...that can't be good..."

"_Narf!_"

* * *

Malchior: And we're going to stop right here. -he said with a grin as he wears a black suit, a pair of shades, and his desk cover with many different objects from different media- For starter, I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, but a lot of things been going on.

Jack: Don't ask...-he said as he landed on the writer's shoulder, wearing a black suit, similar to what his creator was wearing-

Malchior: Yeah...Don't ask. -he said with a sigh and rubbed his temple- Anyhoo, let's get do to business. -smile as he sip his drank- As some of you notice, I decide to put up a certain Vice Admiral fishman/giant hybrid, which by the way I don't own, talk to Willson to show that he can't stand Roog and certain marines.

Jack: Well who can blame him. -he said as he puts on his shades-

Malchior: I also decided to add a couple more prisoner to The Stingray. I did this so I could show that Wade Willson wasn't just hunting for Draco, though he catch these guys on the way of said hunt.

Draco: I can't stand that one-eye stalker. -he said out loud with a sigh, well he work on his crossword- Say what's a four latter word, that start with an E, and stand for chaos and insanity?

Malchior: Endo. -sip his drank as he grins-

Draco: That make sense. -he mutter as he writes down the answer- Hey, What a five latter, that start with a D, which have a bottomless pit, whose pretty dumb, and is very dangerous?

Jessie: Try Draco. -she said as she walk over, carrying a tray of food, only to be disappear for sight, making the cook sigh-

Draco: Yeah...That could work. -he begin to write, but stop and dropped the pen, then glare at Jessie- Wait a minute! Who been messing with my crossword puzzle? -then the sound of laughter was hear, making the zoan user glance over his shoulder to watch a black blur disappears from sight- GAR! GET BACK HERE! -he chase after him-

Malchior: Well, at less is quieter. -he said as he finish his drank- Now as for the part of Harry playing poker...Well, I always though it's a bad idea for anyone to play a card game with a magician. Heh...You never know if a magic man have a couple of Aces up their sleeves or not.

Harry: In my case, I only have the Ace of Hearts and Diamonds. -he said as he pulled said cards out of his sleeves-

Malchior: Right...-begin to reach one item, which look likes a large, silver pen, with a red piece square of glass at the top, then spin inbetween his fingers- Well, I think I have gone over everything.

Jack: If your would, please remember to review this chapter.

Machior: It's only fair, since you all read my chapter. -he said as he place the device in his breast pocket-

Jack: -he raise his wings, trying to look larger- And if you don't, I'll drive bomb!

Malchior: Oi! -smack his forehead and waives the macaw off- Stop that! -then grin some as he shut his eyes- Well that's it for now. See you all, next time.

_-a few minutes later-_

Draco: So, what with all these things? -he ask as he look at a batarang, then look at his creator-

Malchior: Their for my growing arsenal. -he said as he look at a black katana and sheathe it-

Draco: How many toys do you need? -he ask out loud as he puts the weapon down, and pick up an Ancient Egyptian golden box, glancing at it-

Malchior: As many as I need to take care of our lil' problem.

_-to be continued-_

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Zaloog: So, tell us what you think of this group's skills?**

**Roy: I say one more big hall will finally get us back on track.**

**?: So, mind tell us how much we're going after?**

**Reiko: Hmm...I think its about time we encounter this group.**

**The Stingray: Meeting with a Familiar Person**

**Wade Willson: I hate sending them to this paradise.**


	12. Meeting with a Familiar Person Part 1

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or a certain woodman. Just my ocs.**

_(Author note: Hey everyone...I just want to point out one thing. At the end of this chapter, where I have my lil' say about it...Well, I wrote a couple words that I never thought of myself writing, let alone say it in my real life. So, I'm sorry to those who think little of me for using those words. __Mal~)_

_Mini-Story: The crew of 'The Purgatory' finally join in the center of the city, which they all set up with supplies, new items, repair weapons, and new clothes, looking like their ready for their next trip and their next battle._

**The Stingray: Meeting with a Familiar Person Part 1**

* * *

After the flames was put out on the deck, everyone calm down and went on their way, not noticing a ship moving away from the dock, nor four figure stand on the roof of a bar, watching the action.

"That's was interenting.", said a small male figure as he lean against, what look to be a staff.

"...Yeah...", said the large, muscular man, who seem pretty bored at what happen.

"I wonder how they would do in the Yamanouchi?", said an one eye figure as he yawn well he pop his neck.

"We'll might find out, Zaloog.", Reiko said as she glance at him, then glance over her shoulder, finding Cliff slowly moving toward the group, holding his head in pain, "How are you doing, hun?"

"Not so loud.", he groan in pain as he reach the short and the muscular figures, then he notice the Don Zaloog look at him, making him gulp.

"So, tell us what you think of this group's skills?"

"You want a report, well Cliff still in pain?", Cliff ask as he still rubbing his head, trying to stop the pain, well he watch the one eye man nod, making him sigh, "Fine.", as he thinks about it for a few seconds, "Well, what Cliff see so fair, the guy in the blue is an interesting, but Cliff sure he could beat him with his real dagger, and the gunman is just average."

"And what of the others?", Reiko ask as she raise a brow at him, who just shrug.

"Cliff can't help you out.", he said while he moment his head toward the short man, who just sigh and pulled out a small notebook.

"Give me a minute.", he said as he flip through the pages, then came to a stop, "Let's start with whom we're dealing with. This group is part of a pirate crew, Draco's Crew."

"Really?", said the blue hair woman as she tap her chin, "Wasn't expect to hear about that scaly butt baka's crew for a long while..."

"You know him?", Zaloog ask as he raise a brow to Reiko, who just nod with a grin.

"Of course", the woman answer with a smirk, "We had some fun on Water 7."

"Really?", the one eye man ask as he frown, which he got his answer with a nod, "I see.", then he turn his head back to short manwith a sigh, "You may continue, Chick."

"Right.", he said as he glance at his notes, that he got by spying on all the people that enter and leave Mock Town, and begin to tell the group the information.

_-with said pirate crew-_

"So, how much do we have?", Gwen ask Rae, who just finish adding up the new amount and start to sip his drank.

"Almost over half the way.", she answer with a yawn and glance over her shoulder, after hearing the door open, finding Roy entering the room.

"That's good.", Gwen said with a yawn, then she grins at her brother as he move toward the beer rack, getting himself a drank.

"I say one more big hall will finally get us back on track.", Roy said with a smirk as he takes a gulp of his mug of beer, then glance around the room, finding Harry, Ayame, Ken, and Gar enter the room, looking tired and somewhat annoy, "Nice job moving the ship to next dock."

"The last dock!", Harry said out loud as he glare at _The Blaze_.

"Yeah...", Gwen said with a grin as she lean back in her chair, "And we made a lot of money."

"That's great, Angel.", Ken said with a light smile as his eyes turn to hearts, but they return to normal when he glare at their leader, well Jack fly in and landed on Roy's shoulder, making him turn his head and look at the macaw.

"We're going to have a nice, long talk, Captain.", the parrot said in a dark and deep tone, that was surprise to everyone in the room.

_-somewhere in the Grandline-_

"How far is it from Jaya?", ask a man wearing a single black, leather hooded coat, which cover most of his muscular body, who just walk into a dimly lite room, which had a steerring wheel in the middle of the room, with a red wearing, thin man, who was keeping a good hold on said wheel.

"At less a two or three days, sir.", answer the man as he turn his head, showing he was wearing a black face mask, that had a painting of a red centipede, that looks like its was walking between his eyes and down to his left side of the mask.

"Good.", the leather coat man said as he move toward a table, planning to make an attack to the bowl of fruit, "Keep us on course."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good.", he said as he pick out a juicy apple and was about to take a bite, but a shuriken fly at and pierced the fruit, making him sigh. "What is it, Gakko?", leather clad man ask as he turn around, just as a slim man fall from the ceiling, only to land on the floor.

"Just trying to get your attention.", answer the slim man, as he step into the lighten, showing he was wearing a dark brown overcoat, brown pants, saddles, and a white face mask, that have a green lizard painted between his eyes.

"Is that so?", he ask as he pulled out the throwing weapon and drop it to the floor, then take a bite of the apple.

"Well...", Gakko sighs as he rubbed the back of his head, "Stringerella put me up to it."

"Did she now?", he ask as a large dagger appears in his left hand and turn around, to find a woman about to grab him, and press the tip of his blade against her neck, "Tell me Stringeerekka...Why did you used Gekko?"

"N-Nothing specail really, Stryker." the woman said as she was wearing dark blue pants, a loose, red shirt, with her sleeves covering most of her hands, a pair of red high heel saddles, and a white face mask, with a black scropion painted between her eyes.

"Really?", Stryher said as his weapon disappears from sight, well she watch the woman take a couple of steps back.

"Well...umm...I was wondering about this job."

"About what?", he ask as the dagger disappear in thin air.

"Whose the targets?"

"Oh, just a group of liftover pirates.", Stryher answer as he take another bite of his fruit.

"I see.", Stringerella said as she watch the leather cloak wearing man beginning to head toward the doorway.

"So, mind telling us how much we're going after?"

Stryher came to a stop and glance at the mask man, who keep a good grip of the steering wheel, then he answer, "We're looking about 110 million beli, Rantipede.", then he walk out of the room, leaving behind a chill in the air.

The room grows quite for a minute, but that stop as a the masked helmman cough and glance at the two, "Why can't you two just walk up and ask him?", which the two answer with a shrug, making him sigh out loud.

_-back on Jaya-_

"Hmm...", Reiko said as she rubbed her chin with a grin, well the sun start to rise of the water, "I think its about time we encounter this group."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea.", Chick said as he push his notebook away, well he glance at the other four members of their group, "I mean we don't have enough information of them. So, we don't know how would they react."

"Cliff agree.", he said as he push up his glasses, well his pain finally dull down.

"Well, I disagree.", Don Zaloog reply as he cross his arms over his chest., "It's easy to see that their actions telling that their low on cash."

"Which we could used to help our needs.", the blue hair woman added as she grins, while she start to tap her chin, then sigh loudy, "Alright, let's take a vote on the matter."

"Fine with me."

"Cliff agree."

"Good idea, Love."

"Alright.", Reiko stand up straight as she shut her eyes and begin, "All those who want to interduce ourselves to the pirate group, raise your hand.", then she and Zaloog rise there hands, "And all those who say we should wait, raise your hands.", then Cliff and Chuck raise their hands, making them sigh.

"Now we need a tie breaker.", Don Zaloog said out loud as he sweat dropped, then the four turn to the large, muscular figure, with a blank look on his face. This last about five minutes, till all four of them shouted out loud, "SAY SOMETHING ALREADY, GORG!"

"I...don't...know!", Gorg said as a stupid smile slowly form over his face, which the rest of them sweat dropped and sigh out loud.

_-back at The Amarath-_

"So, do you understand what we're saying, Roy?", Jack ask out loud as he glare at their leader.

"Yes. I get it.", he said with a sigh, while he look at them, "I promise that I will stop stealing from pirates and stop making you guys move the ship around."

"Great, dude.", Gar said as he look at him, while he pulled on his gloves and yawn out loud, "Maybe then we can finally get everything taking care of."

"Yeah.", Gwen nod in understandment about the whole deal, "Though you still got to amet that we did good on gaining money."

"Yes, you did.", Harry said with a yawn, "But that still doesn't excuse you two for not following captain's order."

"Yeah...", the zoan user said as she glares at them, "but Roy's is captain now. So, he can...", then she stop as she feel her brother's hand on her left shoulder.

"I can do that.", Roy said with a sigh as he look at his group, "But I won't."

"Why?"

"There's a lot of reasons.", The Blaze answer as he shut his eyes amd pop his neck, "But the main reason is...", but before he could finish his sentence, he fall back on to the chair, blacking out.

"Oookay...", Gar said as he pulled his gloves and glance at everyone around him, "Is he alright?", then Roy begin to snore loudly, making all of them sweat dropped.

"I think that's our cue to get some sleep.", Harry said with a yawn and look at them, "Night."

"Good night.", Gar said as he takes a set next to Rae and watch everyone disappears from the kitchen, leaving them alone with Roy, who was sawing logs.

"You know, should go to bed.", Rae said as she pulled out her book and look for the place she left off.

"I know.", he said as he reach underneath the chair and pulled out a large greenish toolbox, putting it on the table, "But I have to finish this.", then he open it up and start to pulled out screwdriver, wrench, and Jessie's person weapon, Lei Kun.

"You're just going to make it worse.", Rae said as she got up and decide to fixed herself something to drank.

"Dude!", Gar said in annoy tone as she glance at her, "No way I could do that!"

"How many times did you try to fix it?"

Gar sigh out loud, "About fifty times.", then he look at the pieces, "So, what do you suggest I should do, Rae?"

"I don't know.", she answer as she puts some water on to boil and turn to him, "What would you do?"

"I don't know...", Gar said with a sigh as he lean back as his mind start to go cloudy, "I wonder what dad would do."

"Well what would he do?"

"He would get the blue print out and check ever piece of the device.", he answer as he pick up one of the piece and look at them, "Though the problem is, I don't have the blueprints."

"Then what would he do if he didn't have the blueprints?"

"I'm not sure...", Gar said as he puts down the piece and look at Rae, "Maybe he would find the reason why it's not working and fixed...But I can't find the prob...Wait a minute...", he smack his forehead and return to the pieces, then start to put it together, "I can't believe how stupid I am, dude."

"I can."

"Dude! That's hursh!", he said as he hold up Lei Kun and twist one of the end, causing the other end to spin and sending large, red steel plates, forming an umbrella, only to fall apart in three pieces, _This can't be good._, then he grabs a pen, paper, and a screwdriver, and begin to take the weapon apart.

"And there goes my quite read time." , Rae mutter to herself as she pour the hot water into the cup, after putting in a tea bag in the cup, then she glance at Gar, finding him on the table, snoring away. _Well, atless he's going to get some sleep._, Rea thought to herself as she move toward the table, while carrying her tea, planning to read a couple more chapters before she takes her nap.

_-somewhere in the Grandline-_

"We're back!", shouted a female voice as the door kick open to show a swordsfish fishman and betta fishwoman, which just walk into the room, carrying their weapons on their back amd a large chest.

"About time.", Queen mutter as she set at her desk, going through the many papers that set on the desk.

"Well it couldn't be help.", Ace said as he puts the chest down, "Well did have to take care thousands of seakings."

"Plus, do you knmow how hard it is to get seaking blood out of clothes and hair?", Club said as she glare at the other woman, who didn't seem to care.

"So, did you get us an Orion Stone?"

"Does this answer your question?", Ace ask as he open the cause, showing many gold pieces, jewels, and a glass case, showing a yellow jewel, then the fishman pick it up and lay it on his boss' desk.

"Good.", King said as he pick up the jewel and smirks in the shadows, well looking at his new prize, "Very good.", then he glance at the two fishmen, "Well, you two are in time to watch the next stage of my master plan."

"There was a plan?", Club ask as she rise a brow, well the other three just stare at the betta fishwoman.

"Of course there's a plan.", Ace said as he sweat dropped from his stupidty.

"Huh..And here I thought we were just killing people?"

"No.", the swordsfish fishman reply with a smirk, "That's just an added bonus.", then he glance over at his boss, "So, what is this stage?"

"You see.", King said as he lean back and pulled out a cigar as Queen appear behind him, pulling out a match, lite his cagur for him, which he takes a deep drag on it.

"I suggest you two grabbed a hold of something.", Queen said with an eerie grin as she wave the match, putting it out, "Cause this could get messes."

"I doubt it's going to be like the last time.", King said as smoke escape his mouth and nose, then without warning the room begins to shake, well a low humming sound was heard in the back ground..

"What the hell is going on?", Club shouted in surprse as she have trouble staying on the ground as the room keep shaking, growing more and more violence, like they were hit by a quake, that have the magnitude 7.9, but then everything went calm, making them look at each other.

"Look like we survive.", King said as he got up from his chair and head toward the window, then he pulled back the shades to look at the window, check out what happen, which he sigh at the out come as he glance downward.

"What wrong, boss?", Ace ask as he look at the man, noticing his short black hair and the dark tan on his skin, then he turn around and face the fishman, showing his blood red eyes, his scars, that look likes it was cause by claws of a beast, and he wears a dark green suit.

"We're barely off the ground.", he answers as he walk back toward his seat.

"Well, atless you got an office with a view.", Queen said as she return to her desk.

"Not much of one.", King sigh as he pick up the jewel, look over it again and then toss it back to the fishman, "Why don't you two go by and drop this off?"

"Give it to Dr. Diamond?"

"Pretty much.", Queen said as she fround and return to her paperwork.

"Aww, man.", Club said as she fround as she turn around and follow her partner, "She's no fun. Alway crushing her clip board to dust and turning my toys into tiny pieces of metal.", then the doors shut behind the two.

"Kids..", King said with a loud sigh and take another long drag of his cigar, then he pour himself a glass of wine and take a sip.

_-at a certain marine ship-_

"I don't like this.", Wade Willson said as he stand on the deck of the ship, watching as a speck of land seem to move closer and closer to them.

"What don't you like, sir?", ask one of his men as he was scrabbing the deck

"I don't like what we're force to do.", he answer as he frown and shut his eyes, then turn around and walk away, "Not one bit."

"We know,", said Jason as he appears nearby the Rear Admiral, "but we have no other choose."

"I know that.", Willson open his eye asnd glance at the masked man, then he asks, "So, where's the hell is Loveless?", as he place his hand on his sword, "He's supose to be keeping this boat together."

"He lock himself in his lab.", the masked man answer as he follow the one eye man toward his cabin, "And the sound of his machines are working day and night."

"That fool.", Wade said with a sigh, knowing to well what he's doing, "So, I guess that means you and the men will have to keep her together."

"I know.", he answer with a sigh as they reach the captain's room, which the two turn around, looking at the land, finding a massive stone building, which a hundred feet tall walls going around it. The walls were smooth and were dotted by old scotch marks from past battles, and more stone buildings barely peek over the top of said walls.

The Rear Admiral sighs at the sight and mutter out loud, "I hate sending them to this paradice."

_-in the brig of The Stingray-_

"Hey, guys...Umm...I hate to bother you all.", Draco said with a deep yawn, after waking up and get out of bed, "Is it just me, or is it a lil' moist in here?"

"No. Its just your imagination.", Jessie said as she rolled her eyes, well she and Karai standing in a couple of inches of water, which was still rising.

"Yeah. It's look pretty dry to me.", the blind woman said out loud, then start to wave her hand in front of her face, making the pirate captain sweat dropped.

"Oi, sister.", he said as he smack his forehead, "That only work when the people doesn't know you're blind."

* * *

Malchior: And we're going to stop here. -he said with a smile as he sip on his soda and grins- First, I have to say that I'm sorry it took so long posting this up, but I have a hard time with both King, Queen, and the rest of Dark Hand. However, I got most of the details taking care of and with some more luck and brain power, I'll get everything taking care of it.

Jack: Well, good luck with that. -he said as he landed on the author's shoulder- We all now you brain runs on a hamster base generator.

Malchior: -sweat dropped and glance at the parrot- Don't make me put you in a cage.

Jack: What cage? -he ask as he puff up his chest, then a brust of red light came from behind the two, then Jack turn his head, to find a small silver cage, with a grinning skull- ...Did you just transmutation a cage?

Malchior: Noooo...-he said as he rubbed a red stone, which was be hold by a necklace of wolf teeth- I mean don't I need a transmutation circle or maybe come training in alchemy?

_-a few hours early-_

Malchior: -turning a page on his book, "_Alchemy for Dummies_", then put it down-Why would anyone want to force thousands of sousl to make a red stone?

_-back to the present-_

Jack: Okay...Wait...Isn't that the Philosopher's Stone? -he ask as he point at the jew-

Malchior: Sort of...-grins lightly- but not really...Let's just say I borrow it from a dead priestess...after I borrow a wooden blue box from a human looking alien. -sip his cola-

Jack: Ooookaaaay...-he said as he sweat dropped, thinking he crazy- I think...I'll take my leave...-then he takes flight-

Malchior: See you later. -he said as he watch the bird fly away- Don't tell the macaw this, but I got the jewel a couple years back. -then he sip his drink and pop his neck- Now, before we get down to it, please enjoy clip of one of my favorite game shows. -then he puts a button on his desk- Enjoy, everyone!

_-the screem goes black, but went blue as golden words fly in the center, that said "Pirate Jeopardy" as the music start to play-_

Wade Willson: Welcome back to Pirate Jeopardy. Once again, I have to ask the our viewers watch something else. -he said in an almost umpleasing tone- That having been said, lets take a look at the scores. Malchior "the Draco" is in first place with $0.

Draco: You rule the day you cross me, Willson. -he said as he cross his arms, glaring at the one eye man-

Willson: Fantastic. -then he turn to the next contestant, showing a man wth messy blonde hair and wearing a white tanktop, purple pants, and a sandles- In second place, Endo Ordam, with -$10,000

Endo: How you doing there, Wade? You know, its great to be here. -he said with a calm tone, then he rise hia arms and shouted- It's time for the Jeopardy. I love it. Your father love it. Your auntie and granny watch it every night on the vcr.

Willson: Okay. Thank you, Mr. Ordam. -he turn to the last contestant, a green hair young man wearing green and black- And finally, Gar, who have an incredible -$24,000. -the crowd started to cheer as Gar rise his arms, which seem to be vibrate with the rest of his body- A -$240,000 having encorrect answer a number of first round questions more then once.

Gar: Yeah. I, uh, I'm feeling great, Wade. -he grin and point to Endo- Who this guy? I love this guy! This guys is great with the crazy eyes and sound. His wonderful. -then he glance at Draco- Eh, and it's really an honor to work with Mal. -which the dark hair man just give a simple nod-

Willson: Great. Better luck to all of you in the next round. Its time for double Jaopardy. Lets take a look at the broad. -he said as he turn around, facing said broad- And the categories are, Potent Potables; The Number 10; Pirate Captain Who Were the Pirate King; Famous Titles; Bronies; Your Ass or a Hole in the Ground; and finally Sounds that Doggies Make. -he turn around and look at the contestanties- Gar, you're in third place, so the broad is yours.

Gar: I uh, hahaha...I uh, hahaha...I uh, hahaha...I uh, hahaha...I uh, haha...

Willson: Mr. Ordam, how about pick instead . -he said as he try not to throw a knife at the Shadow Step user-

Endo: Once again, something that coULD OF BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION YESTERDAY! -he said out loud as he slam his hands on his table, which making a vein form on the one eye man's forehead-

Willson: Malchior, go a head.

Draco: The day is mine! -he said waid as he point at the broad and grins- I'll take Famous Titties for $400.

Willson: Titles. Famous Titles. -he said as he corrected the dragonman-

Draco: Damn!

Willson: And the answer is, This movie title is taken from the name of the book "Gone With The Wind". -a buzz was heard- Draco.

Draco: Boa Hancock! -then another buzz was hear, tell him he was wrong-

Willson: Titles, Draco. -he said as he give a sour look at the zoan user- Not titties.

Draco: Not a big fan of the ladies are you, Willson?

Willson: -he slap his forehead- Someone else, please? -then a buzzer was heard- Mr. Ordam?

Endo: Why are you yelling at me? -he ask as tears start to rolled down his cheeks-

Willson: You rang in! -then another buzzer was hear- Gar?

Gar: I know this. I got this. Its right up here -he said as he tap on his head, well he was still vibrating- I got this. I know it. Its right up here. I got it! -the the timer went off-

Willson: You don't got it.

Gar: NO! -smale his hands on the table- You don't get it. GOT IT!

Willson: Wonderful! -he said as he sweat dropped- The answer is, Gone With The Wind. Gone With The Wind. -he then turn to the dark hair man- Alright, Draco. The broad is yours. So, I'll pick for you. Lets try The Number 10 for $200. In this category the correct answer for ever question is ten. When I stop talking, just say ten. -he said as his face begin to calm down- Okay. Lets give it a shot. This is how many fingers you have. -then the buzzer was heard- Gar.

Gar: Five. -the wrong buzzer was heard-

Willson: No. -he said as he watch the green hair man start to growl and making weird sounds, only to stop by another buzzer- Endo Ordam?

Endo: Yeah. This one time, I was out with some friends on a boat. And this guy on the boat was like, "Come to the back of the boat!" and I was...-he stop as the timer went off-

Willson: Times up. -he said with a sigh- Time is up. The correct answer was ten. You have ten fingers.

Draco: I'll show you a finger, Willson.

Willson: -give another sour look on his face- Gar, would you please pick.

Gar: Help me, Wade. Help me, help you. Help me, Help you.

Willson: Thank you...

Gar: Alright. I'll take Famous Tittes for $800.

Draco: Heh...Great one, man.

Willson: Famous Titles for $800, -hold his head and sigh- and it's an Audio Daily Double. Alright, Gar. This music is this superhero movie's theme. Listen carefully. -then the Batman Theme start to play-

Gar: Ah...

Willson: Gar?

Gar: Ah...What is Superman?

Willson: No.

Draco: What is Superman IV?

Willson: No. -he said as he sweat drop again-

Draco: The one with Jon Cryer.

Willson: No. -he said as he nod his head- I know. -then a buzzer was hear- Mr. Ordam? -he blink as he found a certain guitarist- Where did he come from?

Endo: -the guitarist start to play a light melody- Robert Deniro, Bela Lugosi, Snuffalupagus and Parker Posey.

Willson: And it's time for Fanilly Jeopardy. -he said as a huge viens appear on his forehead, throbbing like crazy- Just answer the question, "Where are you now?".Just write down right now. -the music start as the three men start to write- I could be Grandline. Or a game show. Or in a studios. Or even the word here. -the music stop after the contestants finish writing- Okay, Let's get this over with. -head over to the green hair man- Gar, you wrote down "Go" and you wagger "for it". Go for it...You sure did...

Gar: Hehehe...HaHaHa...HA! Heheheh...

Willson: -sweat dropped- Moving on. -head over to next contestant and look at his answer- Endo Ordam, you wrote down "Madness".

Endo: I like madness!

Willson: And wagger Water 7 with beli signs...-another vien appear on his forehead as he list to the woodman starting to talk crazy, then he black out with an insane grin- I feel like I want to punch you. -then he turn to the dark hair man- Draco, where are right now? You wrote...Wow...-he said in shock as the broad said "Indoors"- You wrote the right answer...That's amazing...-he turn to his camraman- Are we recording this? -then he turn back to Draco- Okay, let's look at your waggers..-he growls as he find what the zoan user really wrote- I heart BooBs..That's beatiful...-turn around to the camra taking a deep breath, well the three laugh out loud- Well, that's it for Pirate Jeopardy. I'm going home and putting a bottle in my mouth. Good day! -then he storm off as the music was playing-

_-screen goes black and return to the writer's room-_

Malchior: -blinks and turn to Draco- Okay...I get why you did what you Willson...But what with the other two?

Draco: Well, it's not my fault that Woody get hit by one of Kardra's new tranquilizer darts...though it look like it still need some work...

Malchior: ...And what about Gar?

Draco: Way too much coffee.

Malchior: Really? -rise a brow-

Draco: Yup.

Malchior: Huh...-he taking a sip of his soda and return to the camra- Anyhoo, I hope you all like what happen and the introduce of a few of the on coming groups, start with the complete of my first group and the group of mercs that Wade Willson hired.

Draco: Heh...Their going to get their asses handed to them.

Malchior: Draco...No spoilers! -sweat dropped- Anyway, that's all for now. So, now you all read this chapter, so why review it. It's only right.

Draco: Plus, if you don't, I'll hunt you down, freezing your computer and give a huge monster, ice waggie!

Malchior: ..Heh...Jess...If you will?

Jessie: Oh it. -she said as she hit the zoan user on the back of his head-

Draco: Dammit, Jessie! -he cried out in pain as he hold his head, well a huge lump form on it, only to get smackj again and again-

Malchior: Ahh...What sweet music. -he said with a smirk, well lean back and find off his drank- Well, see you next time, guys.

* * *

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Draco: I heard of this prison...This could be a problem...**

**Wade Willson: Let's get this over with...the smell of sushi make me sick**

**Roy: There she is again..I swear I know her from somewhere.**

**Reiko: Hehe...Those two are so much like their parents.**

**The Stingray: Meeting with a Familiar Person Part 2**

**Draco: Let me guess, squadface. You want to make a trade with me.**


	13. Meeting with a Familiar Person Part 2

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Author's Note: I like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend, Gambit508, which help me out. Thanks man!_

_Mini-story: 'The Purgatory' sails away from the island, before the marines get word of their whereabouts, heading toward the horizon._

**The Stingray: Meeting with a Familiar Person part two**

* * *

"I've heard of this prison...", Draco said as he looked out of the porthole and rubbed his cheek, "This could be a problem..."

"How so?", Karai said as she sat on the bed and listened to the footsteps moving above their heads, while Jessie watched their captain, who looked at them and was about to answer, but stopped as his cell mate asked a question out loud.

"Is it Impel Down?"

"No.", he answered as he leaned back against the bars, facing Ishi, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then, is that bad?", the cyborg said with a smirk as he sat down on the bunks, "All we have to do is get some fuel and weapons, then break our way out."

"Easier said than done."

"What do you mean?", Lumis said out loud as his cell mate sat up on his bed, looking through his bars, staring at Draco, with his blue left eye and his red right, while Billy was asleep

"Narf!"

_I so want to smack both of them_, Draco thought to himself as he looked at the people before asking, "Have anyone ever hear of Slayheim Fortress?"

"No."

"Naw"

"_Zort!_"

"I've heard of it."

"Nope."

"New to me."

"_Poit!_"

"I've heard of it."

"Never heard of it."

"No."

"_Troz!_"

"Can't say I can."

"I've heard of it!"

"Nope"

"Nain!"

"_Zort!_"

"I've HEARD OF IT!" shouted a voice, causing everyone to turn their head to a cell across from Draco's and Ishi's cell, finding an orange skinned man sporting black hair with pink veins, and wearing a pair of blueish orange shoes, blue running pants, with an orange strip down the side of its legs, and a bright yellow t-shirt with a red collar and sleeves.

They all blinked as they stared at the man, well almost all, and almost all of them thought the basic things, _'Who the hell is he?'_, _'Why have not I noticed him til now?'_, and of course, _'Why is he orange?'_

"Well, mind sharing with the class, mister?", Karai ask as she wonder why it seemed so quiet..

"It's Vertigo.", the prisoner said with a slight grin as he leaned back, "And Slayheim Fortress is not a prison to look down on, even its not Impel Down.", then he bega to explain what he knew about the prison, while Draco turn around, look through the porthole, noticing a certain Rear Admiral heading toward the prison's gate.

_Well, he doesn't seem to happy...Good._

"Remember to behave yourself.", Wade Willson said to the two behind him as the gate opened, showing two rows of armed guards, standing in between the gate to two large doors.

"I'll behave myself if she does.", Jason Todd said as he made sure his mask is on straight as he passed the solders jus as the doors begin to open.

"And I'll behave myself if that woman with the zippy gun stays away from me.", Colleen MacNeille answered with a huff as she followed the Rear-Admiral, watching his hand on his sword, knowing that he's not a big fan of this place nor its warden, and the other hand carrying a suit case. Hell, she remember the last time they were here. She was literally force to be his eye seeing dog for five days, and that was after four days of him in a wheelchair.

"Look,", Willson stopped in place, then turned around, glaring at the zoan user, "I don't care if she ripped your clothes off and force you to make out with her.", he grab ahold of her collar, pulling her into his face, "You will behave yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!", Colleen said in surprise of his actions, but he let go and turned around, passing the doorway.

"Good.", the one eye man said as he moved down the hallway, shortly followed by the two other marine officers, "Cause I don't want to say here any longer then I have to."

"I understand." both marines said as they kept moving, passing caged murders, thieves, pirates, etc, and each one of them. Hell, in the dimmest light possible, one of them looked like a palm tree, thanks to his hair, and a similar, but shorter man, shared the cell. After that there was a single man, that looked like a cross between a fishman and a huge human, who was covered in chains connecting him to the wall, telling them he was extreme dangerous, the next cell held an average size man, who was muscular and had flaming red hair, who wore cuffs around his ankles and wrists, and after that one, there was a small wall mirror with a seastone band over it, and that's it.

_I guess every place has their weirdness._, Jason thought as he kept looking at the prisoners, but bumped into Wade Wilson, who stopped in front of a large, shadowy, muscular figure, with a small figure sitting on his shoulder, _Oh...It's these two..._

"...weapons...now...", demanded the large figure as he pointing at a barrel beside the two, showing his webbed hand.

"Say what?!"

"And take off that mask, too.", the smaller figure said as he was busy writing down something in his notebook.

"Like hell that's going to happen.", the masked wearing man growled as he glared at the two.

"Yeah...", then zoan user said as she look at them, "Believe me, you don't want to see what under there."

"Shut it, bitch!"

"Bite me, mark boy!"

"I'm babysitting.", Wade muttered as he looked at the two and narrowed his eye, "Now let us pass, before I decide to make some fish sticks."

"Like to see you try?", the small figure said as he turned around, facing the one eye man, while the sound of metal sliding out of metal was heard, but before seeing the weapons, the door opened across the hallway.

"You two let them pass.", shouted a loud, booming voice coming from the room.

"But we still haven't check their things.", said the small figure as he turned his head, facing the door.

"I doubt they have anything that we can't handle.", said a female voice from the room.

_Great! She's here!_, Jason and Colleen thought before sighing, which made both of them look at one another.

"Let them pass.", said the booming voice from before, as the door openedwoder, showing a tan, blonde head woman, wearing a marine uniform, and carrying a big metal case.

"As you wish, sir."

"...Move it...", said the large figure as he glared at the three marines while the two guards moved to the side, letting them pass, while the blonde begam to move toward them.

"Colleen.", said the blonde marine as she nodded to the zoan user with a simple smile.

"Fortune.", Colleen said with a snort as she nodded back and kept moving.

"Well, I love to stay and talk to such a lovely girl,", Fortune said as she was checking her out, "But I have to do my rounds."

"Aww...that's too bad."

"I know.", the blonde said with a frown as she reached over to grab Colleen's hand, but the zoan user move her hand, "But next time let's get some lunch."

"Sure...", she answered with a fake smile as she watched the blonde girl walk away, "See ya later."

"Bye, cutie!".Fortune said as she disappeared into the prison, making the zoan user sigh in relief.

"So, you two are dating, huh?", Jason asked as his smirk under his skull mask, which made Colleen growl under her breath and glare at him.

"After we get out of here, I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

"Can't wait." the masked man said with a chuckle, only to stop and rub his arm, due to certain zoan user giving him a forceful punch.

"I thought I told you two to behave.", Wade Willson growled at the two of them, while glaring at the two.

"Sorry.", both of them muttered as they finally reached the office, finding three people waiting for them near a desk. On the left side of the desk, stands a lean man, that had messy, dark green hair, calming blue eyes, wearing a pair of baggy pants, an unbuttoned Marine Captain's jacket showing off his chest, a pair of wooden sandals, a bucket hat on his head, and a large great sword on his back. On the opposite side of the desk, stood another man, with shorts, cyan colored hair, a lanky body, and like the other man, his chest bare thanks to his unbuttoned shirt, large pants, a pair of normal sandals, and a pair of ruby colored shades covering his eyes. On top ofhis head he wore a Marine's cap backwards and in his hands, he held a large, red walking stick. And finally, behind the desk was a massive man, who was wearing the jacket of a highly decorated Marine officer, huge combat boots, and black pants, but the one strangest thing about this marine was the face that he had six arms, telling everyone he was half giant and octopus fishman.

"Roog.", the one eye man said with a nod as he took a seat in front of the desk, glaring at the hybrid marine, putting the suit case on his lap.

"Wilson.", Roog replied as he glared back, knowing the fact that Wade wanted to kill him, before glancing down at the case, "What do you havethere?"

"Oh, nothing much.", he said as he opened the case, and pulled out a large numbers of files, "Just information you need."

"Is that a fact?", the hybrid said as he grabbed the files, flipping through them as he stopped at the fattest one, "Hmm...So, you finally got your Moby Dick."

"Yes.", the one eye man replied as he shut the suit case, "Sorry that I couldn't fit all my information about him, but I don't think I can shove an entire library in that folder."

"I'm sure we'll get by dealing with him and the rest of them.", the hybrid said as he look through Malchior the Draco's file, "So, tell me what you're going to do now that he's going to be lock up?"

"Do you mind giving me the damn paperwork?", Wade Willson said as he pulled out a pen, clicking it

"Here you are.", said the bucket hat wearing swordsman as he passed a mountain of paperwork.

"Thanks." the one eye man said as he started to go through the paperwork, "Let's get this over with...", as he started to sign them.

_-at the little island called Jaya-_

"So, were you serious about last night?", Gwen asked her brother as the two walked through Mock Town, passing many different people on their way.

"Yeah.", Roy said with a yawn, "I promise that we stop causing problems.", sliding his hands in his pockets and passing two crew members, Ken and Harry who was starting to set up another round of card games, "Besides, we have a good amount of money to start doing something big."

"So, what do you suggest we do?", the zoan user asked as she looked around them, thinking someone was watching them, before she looked at her brother after hearing his stomach growls.

"Well, I'm thinking we get a bite to eat and go from there.", _The Blaze_ answered as the two headed into a pub, but both of them came to a stop as the two watched a one eye man and a long, blue hair woman walk out of said pub.

"There she is again...", Roy said in a whisper to his sister, "I swear I know her from somewhere."

"Should we follow them?", the zoan user asked as she glanced at the two passing the corner, then the sound of Roy's stomach growling loudly.

"Yes,", _The Blaze_ said as he held his belly from hungry pain,"but let's grab a bite before we start hunting."

"I told you skipping breakfast was a bad idea."

"I hate it when you're right.", he muttered before sighing to himself as the two disappeared to the bar for a minute or two.

_-at the Amaranth-_

"Dammit!", growled Gar as he began to repeatedly slam his head against the kitchen table, making tools, papers, and pieces of Lei Kun jump off the table, as the doors opened revealing Rae walking in the room.

"Shouldn't you be busy with the repairs?" she asked as she glared at him, after he had hit his head about 50 times.

"I've done what I can do with the ship and the resources we have.", Gar answered with a sigh as he looked up at her, with a huge red mark on his forehead.

"So, you decided to just randomly break the table? With your head?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"No.", he said as he started to pick up his Lei Kun, begining to put the pieces together, "I'm just pissed."

"About?"

"I can't fix it.", Gar said as he held the staff up, in between the two.

"It looks fine to me ", Rae said as she touched the middle, suddenly both sides flew away from each other, hitting the walls, "I see what you mean.", she put it on the table and sighed, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well...", he rubbed the back of his head, "I have two options. One, I can try to make it into a staff and hope she doesn't kick my ass..."

"And the other?"

"Well...I'm not sure if that could be an option or not.", he said as he got up, before starting to pick up all his notes he made over the last night.

"So, what are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know.", Gar said as he looked over his shoulder, "Maybe I could pull out my old baby."

"You're planning to play with that stupid toy."

"That stupid toy save you from a t-rex."

"More like made him pissed at us.", Rae muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"At least we were saved.", Gar said as he pulled on his pointy ear and returned to his set.

"Thanks to Jon.", she said with a sigh as she pulled out a book and opened it to the page she was on, "Messing with that thing isn't going to do anyone any good."

"Someday it will.", Gar said as he leaned back and shut his eyes, then sighed out loud, "If only we had more money to work with.", then he started to bang his head against the table

Rae sighed to herself, putting her book down, due to the fact that she couldn't read through the noise and the table, then got up from the spot and walk away, only to come back. "Here.", she said as she sat down and place something between them, "Use this."

Gar slowly raised his head as he came face to face with a large wooden chest, "Wow...", he said as he placed his hand on it, "I haven't seen this in a long time.", he then looked up at Rae, "I thought I lost this."

"Yeah...I found it in one of the hidden spots of Ray.", she said as small and weak grin as she watched the _Shadow Step User _begin to open chest, pulling out unusual and random objects, _I wonder if this feeling is the same feeling that Pandora felt when her box was open..._

"Hey, look.", Gar said as he held out a saw with a pair of glasses glue to it, "My first see-saw", tossing it to the side as he pulled out a ol' running shoe with a box of tissues, "This is for a running nose and one of my favorite.", he said as he pulled a flower and held it up, spraying water at Rae, who just take as a vein appear on her for head.

_Yeah. I pretty sure she felt like this._, Rae said in her mind as she watched Gar put on a extreme large sombrero, which cover his eyes and stop at the tip of his nose, where he wears a fake, but thick mustache, then pulled out a pair maracas and start to play them, _Oh no...By all that's holy, someone stop him._

Just then, a red blur flew and hit Gar, causing him to drop the musical instruments as both his hat and mustache flew into the air, "Ask and you will receive...", Rae said with a light chuckle as Jack flew up from her spot and landed on the table, while Gar's eyes wereswirling, "Hey Jack. What bring you here today?"

"Well, I found something interesting.", the red macaw said as he shook his head, then rubbed the tip of his beak with his wing.

"It's not another girl you found at the bar?", Gar ask as he got up and returned to his spot, glaring at the bird.

"If I find one, why would I be hanging around here?"

"He's got you there.", Rae answered as she reached over and rubbed his head, "So, what did you found?"

"A marker."

"A marker?"

"You'd understand when you see it.", Jack answered as he turned his head, looking at Gar, who found a rainbow afro and a few other items, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah.", she picked up her book and returned to the page, "He just get all his frustration out."

"Okay...", the bird said as he was Gar pulled out some make up, "He should know that Draco hate clowns."

"He afraid of clowns?"

"No. He just hate them...a lot.", the bird answered as Gar started to act like mime, only telling stupid jokes, "So, are you planning to hide those things or throw them overboard?"

"It could go either way, right now.", she answered as she turned the page of her book, "Though I'm kinda used to it."

"How can you be used to that?", he asked as Gar started hitting himself with a rubber chicken.

"Well...He was funny at one time.", Rae muttered as she turned another page of her book, "When he wasn't trying so hard..."

"Oh..."

_-back with The Blaze and his sister-_

"Where the hell did those two go?", Roy muttered as they moved through the crowd, looking for the two.

"I don't see them anywhere.", Gwen said in the air, in her dove mode, "Scratch that! I see them!"

"Then point the way.", he said as the dove landed in front of her brother, as she turned to her human from and pointed toward the jungle, then two began to move, passing the many pirates that either were starting a fight with someone or just getting plain drunk, til they saw their targets, entering the jungle.

"Hold it you two.", Gwen shouted out loud at the two, who stopped where they stood and the blue hair woman glanced over her shoulder.

"Don Zaloog...", the woman said as she faced the jungle, "Go play with them, but not too serious.."

"As you wish Queen of the Thieves.", he said as he turn around in a flash, pulled out two bilbo swords and made them cross each other, then rushed toward Gwen, but before Don could cut the girl, Roy jumped in between the two, "Yami Juujika!" This cause Roy to fly back, knocking him on top of his sister, with a cross shape slash on his chest

"That was easy.", Zaloog said out loud as he turned around just in time to watch the blue hair woman disappear into the jungle, as he decided to do the same, but stopped as he heard the sound of a person getting up, which he turned around to find Roy already up with duel kodachi in his hands.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?", Roy said as he glared at the one eye man.

"You should have stay down.", he answered as he turned around and rushed toward _The Blaze_ again, planning to slash him again, only to be blocked by Roy's blade, then he jumped back, before the other blade could stab his stomach. Zaloog glanced around, noticing something wrong, "Where did the girl get to?", he muttered out loud before something wrapped around his neck.

"Boshi Kyouku.", Gwen said as she was behind him before she pulled on her chain whip, which caused Don to fall backwards, "He's all yours, Roy."

"Good.", he said as he moved toward Don, getting ready to cause some pain to get some answers, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something flying in between them, then smoke begin to come up from the ground, quickly covering everything in the area, making him stop in his tracks.

"Scorpio Haze.", Reiko said as she watched from above, before smirking while the smoked clear, showing brother and sister lying on the ground, with Gwen's chain laying between them, she then glanced over her shoulder as she heard footsteps, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, Love.", Don Zaloog said as he hld Roy's swords in his left hand, while he sheathed his blades, "But you did tell me to play with them."

"True.", she said with a slight smirk as she stared at him, "So, learn anything?"

"I did, Love.", the one eye man said as he looked at the short swords in his hand, "Their fighting skills are fair and the boy's swordsmanship is rough. Extreme rough. Plus, the place he keeps them, proves he's either very brave or very stupid."

"I see...", she then returned to the two that was laying on the ground, groaning loudly, "Hehe...Those two are so much like their parents.", the two then jumped off the building and headed toward the jungle.

A few minutes later, Roy and Gwen slowly rose from their spot and looked at each other, before looking over the wounds.

"Man, Kardra is going to be piss at us for get all bang up.", the zoan user said as she grabbed her chain whip and put it around her neck.

"This isn't the first time she fixed us for a mistake or two.", her brother said as he looked around, "Say...Have you seen what happen to my blades?"

"No."

"Great.", Roy muttered to himself as he and his sister looked around and head toward the alley, "Where the hell did they go?"

"I have no clue...", Gwen said as they passed a dumbest, then her eyes widened as she found something on the wall, "But doesn't that seem familiar?", then Roy turned and looked at the wall,

"Yeah...", he answered out loud as the two stared at a carving of a long dragon, holding a yin-yang symbol in it's claws, "Where did we see that before?"

_-back at Slayheim Fortress-_

"So, mind tell me where we're going?", Draco said as he passed the many cells, while two armed guards lead the cuffed zoan down the hallway.

"Just keep moving." said one of the guard as he pushed him toward the door, passing the two figures from earlier watching them move pass the two and into the office, then the men pushed the pirate to sit in front of the desk, which he sat down in and stared at the three men that was in front of him. He turn his head, glaring at the man who caught him.

"Lizardboy.", Wade said with a nod as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gay cyclops.", Draco said as he didn't move from the chair, "Planning to say good bye?"

"You could say that.", Willson said as he narrowed his eye, "I just want you to know, that this may not be the hell I want you to go to,", as he then uncrossed his arms and headed toward the exit, "But this will do. Have fun in this hell.", and with that, the Rear Admiral slammede the door, after walking out the room.

"..He's going to miss me...", Malchior said with a light chuckle before look at the three, staring at them, but mainly at the hybrid, who was going over his file.

"Malchior the Draco, born on Azarath.", Roog read out loud while Draco narrowed his eyes, "One of the survivors of said island."

"Is it my fault I wasn't on an island that was decided to be wiped off the map?", the zoan user asked as he shrug.

"Broke out of thirty different prisons."

"Yeah...Good times."

"Destroyed five villages and three cities.", the hybrid continued the fill as the two other men kept their guards on Malchior

"I had a bad week."

"Leader of three different crews that went against the law."

"I was young and stupid."

"Here's a good one. You somehow dressed Commodore Smoker in a dress."

"...I'm not apologizing.", he answered as he rolled his eyes, then closed his eyes at Roog, "Mind stopping with the walk down memory lane.", this cause the hybrid to shut the folder and stare at the dark haired man, "So, let me guess, squidface. You want to make a trade with me?"

"I don't,", Roog answer as he sat there, sizing the zoan user up, "But the World Government does."

* * *

Malchior: And we're going to stop here. -sips his dronk and placed it on the table, next to a small golden box with "The Eye of Ra" on it's lead and hieroglyphs cover the box- So, where to start...Well, I guess I should explain why I made Roy's, Gwen's, and Don Zaloog's battle short. Well, I felt that such a battle between the three, with all they have to use being two short swords and a chain whip, weapons they only use once in awhile, and they face a swordsman that's been using his blades for years. Which means to me, the battle was going to over before it began. That's why I decided to have Zaloog hold back, but even then, the battle was going be short lived. Plus, I wanted the Dark Scorpions to have Roy's blades for now.

Well, no funny stuff today, but maybe next time. So, that it's for now, so remember to review, since you already read this chapter...And if you have questions for me or any of my crew members, please ask them. We'll answer them as soon as possible. -grins- See you next time.

-the screen goes black, but an hissing laughter is heard in the background-

* * *

**Moves/terms**:

**Yami Juujika**(Darkness Cross): Don Zaloog holds his two swords to make a cross, and rush at an opponent, then remove them from the cross, trying to leave a cross like slash on an opponent's chest, which also send them flying a few feet away.

**Scorpio Sting**: Reiko throw down smoke pettals, cover group members, herself, or the surround area around her, making it easy for a surprise attack or run away from battle.

**On the next chapter of Separated...**

**Draco: Well, isn't that a big surprise.**

**Reiko: No matter what, I want a person to be keeping an eye on them.**

**Draco: What the hell are you doing here?**

**Harry: What do we have here?**

**Welcome to the Block**

**Jack: Heh...Mal always says, the best things in life aren't easy**


	14. Welcome to the Block

**One Piece: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

_Mini-story: A grey hair man is leaning his chair, doing his paperwork, with the word 'Cretaceous Park' on the front of his wooden desk. _

**Lock Up: Welcome to the Block**

* * *

"Malchior D. Raco, the World Government are offering you a chance to repent for your and your crew members life of piracy, get your bounties removed, and to help the greater good in the world."

"Greater good my ass.", Draco said under his breath as he rolled his eyes, then glance at the man, ruby colored shades, think that the marine hear him, but return to hybrid marine.

"And all you have to do is give up all your information you know about King."

"Well, isn't that a big surprise.", Malchior said as he shut his eyes and lean against the chair, "The World Government want the information that I would of give them a few years ago, when I wanted to work with them."

"So, will you do it?"

"Can I have a glass of water?", Draco ask as he rubbed his throat, "My throat is a lil' dry."

"Sure.", the hybrid said as he nod to the bucket hat wearing marine, who quickly pour a glass of water and hand it over to the zoan user.

"Thanks.", he said as he look at the water, taking a gulp of it, but instead of swallowing, he swishes in his mouth and spit it back in the glass. "To answer you question.", he begin to swish the used water in the glass, then with a surprising, he jump out of the set and throw the glass at Vice -Admiral's face, who dodge it, but still got his face wet.

"They had their chance a long time ago.", the pirate said as he glare at the three, "So, to hell with the World Government, and to hell with you, dumbass."

A vein form on the hybrids' forehead as he stare at him, as urge of strike this man was growing, and he bellow out, "Kyo-uo! Puchi-uo! Get in here!"

The door open and two figures came in the office, showing a large fishman, carrying a huge ball and chain over his shoulder, and a much smaller fishman setting on the other shoulder.

"Yes...sir...", said the large fishman, which was clearly a tiger shark type, thanks to the large jaw, that's most of his face and full of sharp teeth, the bitty, black eyes, gills on his neck, dorsal fin on his upper back, and his skin was light blue. He stand about 6'6", have a muscular figure, and was wearing a pair of blue shorts that barely touch his knees, a pair of sandals, and a uniform shirt, with his dorsal fin poking out from the back

"You called, Vice Admiral Roog?", ask the smaller fishman, which was clearly a remora type fishman, thanks to him having a large sucker-like organ on the top of his head, with short, black hair grown around said organ, bitty black eyes, his lower jaw projects beyond the upper, gills on his neck, a dorsal fin on his lower back, and have silvery-blue skin. He stand about 2'6", have a very lean figure, and was wearing a pair of brown shorts, a pair of sandals, a uniform shirt, covering most of his fin, and a pen hanging around his neck.

"Take this idiot to the DF Block."

"Yes sir.", both fishmen said as they turn their glare to Draco, who calmly look at the two and walk toward them.

"Yes. Take me to my room.", he said as he stare at the fishmen, "I would like a seven o'clock wake up call.", then the tiger shark fishman grabbed a hold of the zoan and pulled him in front of them.

"Move it filth human."

"Fine!", Draco said as he start to move down the hallway, "But don't expect a tip from me.", then the office's door slam shut, leaving the three marines alone.

"Now what do we do know?", ask the marine, who was wearing the bucket hat, well he turn to the hybrid.

"He'll talk.", Roog said as he take a set behind his desk.

"I'm not so sure about that.", said the marine, who was wearing ruby colored shade, as he begin to move about the room, well he tap his cane against the floor, "He sound pretty adamant about it."

"Every man have a breaking point.", the Vice-Admiral said as he lean back and look at the two, "We just need to find his breaking point, then he'll answer every question we ask him."

"Then when should we start?", ask the bucket hat wearing man as he beginning to rubs his chin.

"As soon as possible.", said the marine with the cane, well he keep pasting.

"Which starts when he reach his cell.", Roog said as he lean back and smirk, "He's going to meet an old acquaintance."

_-somewhere in Jaya- _

"So, what with the meeting?", Chick ask as he move toward Cliff, who just shrug and yawn.

"Cliff don't know.", he answer as he push up his glasses, "Cliff just know he have better things to do.", then glance at the door, which open to show Reiko and Don Zaloog walk in from their walk.

"Good afternoon, everyone.", she said with a smile as she move toward the middle of the room, well Don shut the door, "How is everyone?"

"Ignored."

"Tired.", Cliff replied as the sound of a straw trying to get every last drop of the drank, making everyone look at the corner, finding Gorg sucking on a shake.

"I got bubble gum muffin favor!", the huge man said with a grin, after removing the straw from himself, well shake leak out of the corners of his smile, showing bits and pieces of said bake goods and candy.

"Okay...", she said as she grin weakly and clap her hands, "Anyhoo, thank you for coming to the meet."

"Like they had a choice.", Don said as he move over to her and hand her wanted posters.

"So, true.", Reiko said with a smirk as she take the posters and start handing them out to the three.

"Them again?!", Chick ask with a sighs as he stare at the posters.

"Yes. Them again.", she said as rolled her eyes, then glare at Gorg, who return to shake.

"What make them so special?", Cliff ask with a yawn and put the poster to the side.

"Three things.", she said as she move back into the front and turn around, "One, their part of Draco's Crew and I know for the fact that he have a good eye for talent.", slide her fingers through her hair, "Two, we need more people for this job.", then she point the three, "And three, I said so! So, do what I say!"

"Well, I say that you're not using your head.", Cliff said as he stand up and glare at her, "Which means you're not fit to lead."

"Are you challenging me?", she ask as she glares at the man, who pulled out his dagger.

"What do you think?", he growls as he rush toward her, till he was three steps away from her and cried, "Thousand Treasure!", but before he could do the technique, his dagger fly out of his hand with a sound of a whip cracking.

"You still don't get it.", Reiko said as she send her whip out, wrapping itself around Cliff's body, "Scorpio Vice Grip!", then jump at him, kick him in the stomach, causing the dagger welder to gasp in pain and fall to the ground, "You should keep the name of your moves, till either the end or in the middle."

"Now who is still the boss?", Reiko said with a flick of her wrist, the whip came back to her, after unwrapping itself, which cause Cliff to flip in the air and hit the floor, face first.

"...You are...", he moans in pain as he slowly got up from his spot, watching the blue hair woman put away her whip.

"Good. With that take care of.", she said with a smirk and pulled out the bounty posters, "No matter what happen, I want a person to keep an eye on them. Do you understand?"

"Got it.", Chick said with a nod as he pulled out his notebook and pen, and start writing something down.

"Cliff will obey.", he said as he stand up and bow, _at least for now. _

"Yes, ma'am.", Gorg said out loud, after he stand up and salute, dumping his milk shake on his head.

"Very good.", Reiko said as she grins, "Now you can go.", then she turn around, heading toward the Don Zaloog and smile, "You have the first watch."

"I'll get to it as soon as I can.", he reply with a yawn and the two glance at Gorg, who was using his straw to get to the shake that set on his head.

"Tell me again...Where the hell did you found him?", she ask as she sweat dropped, while she watch the huge man.

"I pick him up after a freak show kick him out.". Zaloog answer as he shrug, then he reach over and grab a hold of Chick's arm, while the room begin to empty, "You stay for a minute."

"What do you want?", he ask as he rise a brow, well the one eye man pass him a pair of kodachi, "Oh...You got new toys?"

"Not mine.", Don said with a yawn, "It's going to be a soon to be ally."

"I see.", he said as he study the blades, then glance at Don Zaloog, "So, what do you want me to do with them?"

"Nothing to much.", he answer as he begin to head toward the door, "Just give it a new home and maybe a new look."

"I'll see what I can do.", Chick said as he watch Don Zaloog disappear from the room, then he follows, leaving behind Gorg and Reiko, who just give him a weak smile as he keep on sipping on the straw.

"You're not getting any!", the huge man said out loud, before running out, breaking the door down on the way.

"And now I got to find away to fix the door.", she mutter as she glance outside, noticing the night sky.

_-on the Azarath- _

"So, tell me why we're here again?", Gar ask as he follow the parrot below deck and head toward the stairway, then open the door to find eighteen platinum shelled snails, fast a sleep.

"Well, I figure that if I have to watch your horrible performance, you could do something for me.", Jack answer as he landed on the pointy ears man.

"Hey!", Gar growls at the bird, "It's wasn't that bad!"

"Dude, I was planning to beat the hell out of you when your a sleep.", the parrot said as he glares at the human.

"You can't do anything to me."

"I can't, huh?", Jack reply as he stare at the human, then without warning, he biting on of his pointy ear, causing the human hiss in great pain.

"Get off me!", Gar yelp out loud as he try to pulled the bird off, but surprinsingly the parrot still on, then he let go, "Alright! I'll do it! Just get off me!"

"Good!", Jack said as he finally let go and jump off the green hair teen, landing on a large box, "Here it is."

"So, we came down for this box?", the pointy ear teen ask as he pick it up.

"No.", the macaw said as he hop off and landed back on Gar's shoulder, "It's what's inside the box. Now open it up for me."

He rolled his eyes and did what the parrot ask to find many brown envelopes, "What is this?"

"Just find the one that have Jaya on it,", Jack said as he rubbed his beak with his nose, "Then bring it with us."

"Then I can get back to work?"

"Of course.", the bird said with a simple nod and watch as the pointy ears man look though the box, "Just don't open it up."

_-back at Slayheim Fortress- _

"So, do you think I can get my own room?", Malchior said as he was being push by the the fishmen guards, while he mess with a seastone cuff on his left wrist, "Cause I got used sleeping alone. Oh, and can I get my breakfast serve to me once you guys wake me up? I like spices with my eggs."

"...You talk...too much...", Kyo-uo said as he pulled on Draco's shirt, stopping him in place.

"Oh, here's my room.", the zoan user said as he turn his head to watch Puchi-uo open the ceil's door, then Draco was throw in, "Well, thanks for the help.", then he got up, dusting himself off, then watch as the little fishman locking the door.

"Glad to help you.", the remora fishman said with a smirk, "Hope you like your cell mate?"

"Cellmate?"

"He meant me, lizard boy.", said a familiar voice, making Draco turn his head and narrow his eyes, finding a long, black hair, mid-built man, that had a thin mustache and royal goatee, wearing black pants, shoes, a black and white strip shirt, and wearing the a similar seastone cuff, that Draco was wearing, on her right wrist.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cornello?", the pirate captain growls as he glare at the man.

"What do you think would happen to me, lizard boy?!", the man ask as he glare back, while he slowly rise from his spot.

"Oh, look.", Puchi-uo said as he jump on the bigger fishman's back, "They know each other."

"...Good...", Kyou-uo said with a nod and begin to move away from the two, "...Let's go..."

"Hehe...You two humans play nice."

"Sure thing.", Cornello said with a smirk as he wave them off, then move toward Malchior as he crack his knuckles.

"So, I ask again.", he said as he turn around and look at the other devil fruit user, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I convince you to give up the info.", the man answer with a smirk, "Even though I have no clue what the hybrid is talking about, you will talk."

"I doubt that."

"You know I'm must disagree with you.", he reply as the sound of metal hit the floor, making Draco glance down, noticing that it's was Cornello's cuff, making him turn around, find the man smirking as black dust begin to escape his body.

"I see.", Draco said as he pick up the cuff, noticing it was nothing more the a piece of tin painted ro look like it was made out of seastone, "So, you went from a bishop to a lowly pawn.", then he begin to spin the cuff on his finger, "What next? You become Roog's queen?"

A vein form over his forehead as the black dusts begin to grow in numbers, "I'm going to enjoy this.", then the dust begin to cover the cell.

"Are you sure about that?", the zoan user ask as he stop spinning the band and throw it at Cornello, before the dust cover both men, which the sound of metal hitting his forehead, then a growl, and finally a sounds of flesh hitting flesh was hear.

"Lights out!", shouted one of the guards, before shutting off the light, well the sounds of the fight was hear through out the cell block.

_-the next morning- _

"Man...How the hell can anyone call this breakfast?", Draco mutter as he carried a trail, looking at bowl filled with ramen noodles, a small apple, and a glass of water. He sighs in disappointed as he move pass the many tables, chairs, and the many prisoners and guards, then he stop and take a set in front of Karai, who was busy eating an apple, "Morning."

"Morning.", the blind girl said in between bites, well she listen around her.

"Say...", Malchior look around as he pick up his fruit and rubbed it against his shirt, then ask, "Where is Jessie?"

"Over there.", she answer as she point toward the food-serving counter, finding Jessie who walk out of the kitchen, with only a glass of water and an apple.

_Wonder why she didn't get the ramen..._, Draco thought to himself as he watch with the cook set down next to Karai, then she look back at him in surprise.

"What the hell happen to you?", Jessie ask, noticing that her captain have a black eye on the right side of his face.

"Don't worried about it.", he reply as he slide his hand over his eye and take the last bite of the apple, "This is nothing, compared to what the other guy got.", then he look at the bowl of ramen and pull out some noodles, but he drop it, after finding a blonde hairs mixed with the noodles and the broth, then push it to the side.

"I don't blame you for that.", Jessie said after taking another bite, "I seen how the moron made them, and believe me when I say it's not pretty."

This new information made the blind woman push her ramen away and take a sip of her water, "So, what happen to the other guy?". which he just reply with just a chuckle.

_-at Draco's cell- _

"So, tell me how this happen again?", Roog ask a doctor as he watch two nurses pick up a figure from the floor.

"It's look like one of your pets had bite off more then he could chew.", said the the doctor, who was wearing a pair of black, loose slacks, a lab coat, and a green bandanna of his bald head, He then glance up at the hybrid, who was glare at him, and sighs, "You know what kind of doctor I am.", he said as he watch the nurses put the broken man onto a gurney, "If you need new weapons and the strength and weakness of many different Devil Fruits, you talk to me, but if you what to know the well being of others, you talk to either a physician or those two."

Vice-Admiral Roog glance at the two nurses and the back at lab coat wearing man, "Then why are you here, Deshaun?"

"I'm curous on how did the chimneyman fairs against the new test subject.", the doctor said as he watch one of the nurses walk over to him, holding a clipboard, "It's not hard to tell that his powers can't protect himself, let alone take advantage of his roommate."

"True.", the hybrid said as the nurse hand him the paperwork and sign them, then she hand him the report over to the doctor and walk away, "So, what the hell happen?"

"Give me a minute.", he answer as he rolled his eyes and look through said report and whistle, "He did a number on Cornello.", then hand it to Roog, "He have four of his ribs broken, his left leg is broken two places, his right knee cap is busted, both arms are dislocated, his jaw been broken, and more."

"I see...", Roog said as he shut his eyes, "I wonder how long will it take for his body to heal?"

"Too long for me.", Dr. Deshaun said as he turn around and begin to walk away, "Unless, you want me to rebuild him."

"I'll think about it.", said the Vice-Admiral as he glance at the bald headed man, then glance at the nurses, who carried the devil fruit user off, noticing a folded paper hit the fall from the gurney. He pick it up and unfold it, then chuckles to himself. "So, you like to play games Draco?", he said out loud as he put the paper in his pocket and begin to walk back to his office, "Then let's play."

_-back with Draco and his crew mates- _

"So, how did you two sleep?", Draco ask as lean back, glancing around the room, studying the people.

"Not to good.", they both answer with a sighs. "Really? How come?"

"The neighbors are pain.", Karai answer with a light yawn as she lean forward, holding her ears well the area start to get noise.

"Yeah.", Jessie said as she rubbed her eyes, "The two brothers won't shut up on who fault it was for destroying some museum."

"Did you ask them to shut up?"

"Yeah, and they didn't, till I punch them on their forehead.", Karai said as she rubbed the back of her ears, trying to stop the pain, well Draco was nod in understanding.

"So..What now?", Jessie ask as she look at her captain, who glance back at her, "How are we going to escape?"

"I have no clue.", he answer with a sighs, "It's going to be hard to get out of this place."

"So your saying it's going to be impossible?", Karai ask as she lay her head on the table in pain.

"No. Nothing is impossible.", Malchior answer as he smirk, "We're just going have to figure a way out."

"And how are we going to do that?", Karai ask as she set up, feeling the noises start to die down.

"Simple.", he answer as he shut his eyes, "We need to know the inner working of this place and learn everything we need to know about this place.", then Draco glance at his side, noticing a tall and rail-thin man, that have salt and pepper hair, walking outside "I think, I know where to start."

-_in the kitchen of a certain pirate's ship- _

"What do we have here?", Harry ask as he hold the brown envelope, after finishing his breakfast.

"It's could be the key to our problem.", Jack answer as he set on the navigator's shoulder as he watched the blue hair man open it up, and pulled out a two folded pieces of papers.

Harry blink as he open the first paper, finding a warned map of Jaya, guessing that their captain used this very map, then he open the other paper and read out loud, "To get what your looking for, you must follow the rule of pair. Almost everything have a pair to be with, hands, feet, husband and wife, key and lock, ink and paper, predator and prey, just to name a few. Used the two in your hand and the two marks to find the pair of paths that lead to the last pair, but be warn, this could be dangerous."

"So, what does that mean?", Roy ask as he look at the two, who just shrugs, and Harry pulled out a small sheet of translucent paper with cover with marks and dots

"I'm not sure.", Harry answer as he check the envelope, before putting it to the side.

"Well, can't you used your lil' trick?", Gar ask after he finish off his juice.

"Dowsing isn't a trick.", he said dryly as he put it down and sighs, "And I could use it, if Malchior was here."

"So, we're stuck using his clues.", Rae said as she tapped her chin, well it goes through her head.

"Pretty much.", Harry said as he look at the map and the small paper, trying to figure out how it going to work.

"Heh...Mal always says, the best things in life isn't free or easy.", Jack said with a chuckle as he tilt his head, watching the navigator moving the translucent paper around the map.

"True.", Roy said as he push himself up from his spot and look at Harry, "So, what do you suggest we do?"

"I believe a couple of us should look for more information.", he said as put the map and key back into it's envelope, "Well the other keep doing their duties."

"Sound like a plan.", Roy said as he look at his turn around, looking at his friends, "Harry, Gwen, Kardra, and myself will look into this matter, well the rest of you do what you can."

"I'm going with you.", the parrot said as he rubbed his beak with his wing.

"Why are you coming along?", Gwen ask in annoyance, knowing of how the parrot act around her and .

"You need me to show you want the mark look like."

"Plus, he could be useful.", Harry said as he got up and put the information inside his vest pocket, "You never know if we need some info from animals."

"Fine with me.", Roy said as he turn around and head out of the room, "Let's get a move on.", follow by the three humans, the parrot, and a tiger cub.

* * *

**Malchior**: And we're going to stop here. -he said as he lean back in his chair, then hissing laughter is heard in the background- I really start to hate that guy. -he mutter as a sonic screwdriver slide out of his sleeve and start to swing it around, trying to look for his mistake, but stop as he found no trace of the creature- Anyways, back to business. -he put away his device and sip his water- So, I'm sure you all have a lot of questions about this chapter and I will be more then happy to explain. However, you have to ask said question. So, please leave said questions into the review and I'll give you an speed answer.

Now, let's goes over why I decided to have put everyone's and my personal favorite cult leader, Bishop Cornello. Well, their a lot of reasons why he's here, like the fact that I didn't like how I ended his fight between him and Draco. Plus, I really would like to see his ass kick around. -chuckles- Now, I'm not sure if I'll have him back or not, but I'll let you guys decide that.

Well, that's it for now. -took out a guitar and begin to stings- I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to drop a review, so I can hear your thought and make my story much better. Later days, Guys.

_-the screen went to black as a hiss laughter was heard-_

I really hate that guy.

_**Moves**_:

**Scorpio ViceGrip**: Reiko used her bullwhip to lasso her opponent, then jump toward him/her, delivering a kick to his/her stomach.

**On the next chapter of Separated... **

**?: What do you want? **

**Gwen: Here's the mark...So, where to next? **

**Karai: Well, we're here, I might as well get some training. **

**Jack: Whoever is out here, shut up! **

**And the Search Begins **

**Draco: What the hell are you doing in my room?**


End file.
